Je t'aime autant que je te hais (Le Labyrinthe)
by AsylumGrey
Summary: Thomas n'a jamais été dans le labyrinthe. A la place, les Créateurs ont envoyés Laura, cette fille à l'apparence fragile, à la voix grave, et au caractère bien trempée. Laura qui n'arrête pas d'avoir des flashs. Laura qui n'arrête pas de cauchemarder. Et si c'était elle, la solution ?
1. Présentation

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser un détail très important : je n'ai pas (ENCORE je compte le faire) lu les livres. Ne me frappez pas siouplé …

BREF ! Je suis une grande fan de fanfictions, j'ai du en lire des centaines sur HP, Hunger Games, etc … Et depuis que j'ai vu le film The Maze Runner, je n'arrête pas de faire des recherches pour obtenir plus d'infos sur le bloc, le labyrinthe, si bien que, même si je n'ai pas lu le(s) livre(s), je commence à connaître le bloc comme si j'y habitais. Super hein ?

Cette fiction sera sur Gally (qui est souvent oublié, c'est dommage !) et un personnage extérieur à l'histoire d'origine.

Ma fiction sera légèrement OOC, plus vulgaire, plus crue que l'œuvre originale. Il faut savoir que mon histoire ne sera pas basé sur l'histoire originale : pas de Thomas qui fait tout péter, pas de labyrinthe qui reste ouvert, toussa toussa.

L'histoire changera de temps en temps de PDV : je préciserai évidemment avant chaque changement. Je trouve ça assez sympathique de changer, pour avoir plus de précision, voir plus de développement chez les personnages … Vous verrez bien par vous-même.

Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai pas mal de difficultés au niveau de la conjugaison, donc n'en tenez pas compte s'il vous plait

**BONNE LECTURE !**


	2. 1 L'arrivée

Un bruit sourd d'alarme me réveilla brusquement. J'étais allongée dans une boîte en ferraille assez large, sans aucuns souvenirs. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni qui j'étais. Ma tête me lançait affreusement, et j'étais trempée de la tête au pied. Autour de moi, des tonneaux, des sacs, des bocaux entassés dans des caissettes en bois, où était gravé 4 lettres : W.C.K.D. En levant la tête, je me rendis compte que le plafond se rapprochait lentement. La boîte grinçait en s'élevant, me projetant au sol, allongée sur le dos. Je n'arrivais pas à me redresser, la gravité me maintenait au sol. Le plafond de rapprochait de plus en plus. Je fermai les yeux, et la cage se stabilisa. J'attendais. Un grincement se fit entendre, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, et la lumière du soleil m'aveugla. Je dus attendre quelques secondes avant de m'habituer à la luminosité.

Au dessus de moi se dressait un groupe d'hommes, âgés de 15 à 20 ans, les yeux rivés sur moi, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Les visages se mêlaient dans ma tête, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Un d'entre eux s'approcha de la cage, et y sauta. De panique, je reculai jusque la paroi froide de la boîte en ferraille, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se pencha vers moi, en m'agrippant par le t-shirt.

-« Lèves-toi la nouvelle » ordonna le jeune homme en me soulevant.

Je chancelai une fois debout, et dus me rattraper à un des tonneaux à côté de moi pour ne pas tomber, ce qui fit pouffer certains des garçons. Le jeune homme avec moi dans la cage me reprit par le t-shirt pour me tirer en arrière, et il me força à agripper une corde tenue par un autre garçon. Je fus tirée de ma cage et m'étala de tout mon long à terre. Les garçons s'étaient mis en rond autour de moi, et rigolaient.

-« Elle va vomir tu crois ? »

-« Elle est toute pâle ! Debout la bleue ! »

-« Allez lève-toi ! »

Les phrases fusaient. J'étais encore allongée, certains me poussaient avec leurs pieds en rigolant. Un d'entre eux se pencha vers moi et me mit debout pour me bousculer vers un autre, qui m'agrippa par les hanches avant de me pousser.

-« Allez la nouvelle, dis quelque chose ! »

J'étais paniquée. Un d'entre eux allait m'attraper, et dans un élan de courage (ou de stupidité, je n'en savais encore rien), je le bousculai en commençant à courir sans regarder derrière moi. Je ne voyais rien, le paysage était flou, et ma tête tournait, me lançant atrocement. J'entendais des rires derrière moi, et quelqu'un cria « la nouvelle est une coureuse ! » avant d'éclater de rire. Je courais sans m'arrêter, sans reprendre mon souffle, droit devant moi, avant d'arriver près d'un mur et de me stopper net. Je lançai un regard tout autour de moi, pendant que le paysage devenait plus net. J'étais entouré de 4 murs hauts d'au moins 100 mètres, formant un bloc tout autour d'une large étendue de verdure. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'avais la tête qui tournait, et mon ventre se retourna violement en faisant remonter de la bile dans ma gorge. Je m'appuyai contre le mur en vomissant bruyamment pendant que les garçons riaient en me regardant, à une cinquantaines de mètre de moi. Ma gorge me brûlait, et les garçons continuaient de rire loin de moi, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, le bras contre le mur, le soleil cognant sur ma tête, et cette sensation horrible de remous dans mon estomac me forçant à dégobiller toutes mes tripes. J'avais l'impression de me vider de mes organes. Le garçon qui m'avait fait sortir de la boîte s'approchait de moi à grandes enjambées, et me prit par les poignées assez violemment. La panique laissa place à la colère.

-« Lâche-moi espèce de malade ! » hurlai-je.

Je me débattais, me balançais dans tous les sens dans l'espoir qu'il lâche mes poignets. Son regard était d'un bleu glacial, et sa poigne était puissante. Je me faisais plus mal qu'autre chose en me débattant comme une lionne, alors qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux, amusé de ma réaction.

-« Calme-toi, eh, calme-toi ! »

-« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi bordel de merde ! »

Je criai, hurlai, en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds dans les genoux, mais il les esquivait facilement avant de me balancer à terre sans ménagement, me retrouvant la tête dans l'herbe fraîche et humide, à moitié recroquevillée. Je rampais sur le sol en essayant de me relever, mais mes bras ne m'obéissaient pas. Dans un dernier mouvement, je me redressai avant de faire face à l'homme aux yeux bleus, qui serrait la mâchoire.

-« Où j'suis ?! Et t'es qui toi ?! »

-« Eh, calme-toi la bleue, ou je vais devoir te calmer moi-même » répliqua le jeune homme en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculai en me heurtant à un torse musclé. Le garçon bloqua mes bras avec les siens avant de me tirer en arrière pendant que je me débattais encore. J'avais l'impression d'être un vulgaire sac qu'on trimballait à sa guise. Je hurlais des insultes, des mots incompréhensibles, et on me jeta dans une cage creusé dans le sol, avant de m'enfermer à clés.

-« Tu bouges pas d'ici tant que tu t'es pas calmé, la tarée. »

J'avais tellement mal à la tête que je ne pus même pas répondre, me contentant de me rouler en boule en tenant mon crâne entre mes mains, me balançant d'avant en arrière, gémissant de douleur. Je ne comprenais rien. Des flashs me revenaient, et à chaque flash, une vague de douleur traversait ma tête déjà douloureuse.

L'impression de me noyer, l'eau bloquée dans ma gorge, cette femme blonde qui me regardait, en marmonnant à un jeune homme brun.

Une voix de femme qui murmurait « WICKED n'est pas bon ».

La piqure dans ma nuque.

Les flashs s'embrouillaient, ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Je hurlais de douleur, en essayant de contenir aux maximum mes hurlements, pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Je serrais les dents, ma tête entre mes mains, alors que les flashs me torturaient. J'avais peur, j'avais froid, je tremblais. J'entendais les garçons marcher, discuter, rire non loin de moi. Je m'allongeai, et attendis, la tête dans les mains, repliée sur moi-même, que mon mal de tête passe, que les flashs s'arrêtent.

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter, et un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Je m'étais endormie, et mon mal de tête était passé. Je tremblais toujours de froid. Un visage se dessinait à l'entrée de ma prison.

-« Tu t'es calmée la bleue ? »

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux rivés dans les siens. C'était encore lui. J'étais encore à moitié recroquevillée sur moi-même, au fond de ma prison, méfiante. Il m'avait déjà broyé les poignets une fois, et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence. Il sourit avant de tendre la main.

-« J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi. »

-« J'me souviens de rien » répliquai-je au tac-o-tac.

Il me regardait en bougeant sa main d'un signe impatient, pour me faire comprendre qu'il voulait me faire remonter. Toujours méfiante, je l'attrapai, et il me souleva jusqu'à ce que je sois debout à côté de lui, avant de fermer la porte, et de se tourner vers moi.

-« Suis-moi. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en me poussant doucement en avant pour me faire avancer.

-« Où j'suis ? »

-« J'crois qu'on s'est mal compris tous les 2. »

Il s'était posté devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au camp, et tu vas me parler de toi. De tes souvenirs. »

-« J'viens de te dire que je me souvenais de rien. »

Il secoua la tête en attrapant mon bras pour me tirer vers lui avant de commencer à marcher droit vers un feu en me tenant par le bras. Je grognais, pas de douleur, mais de vexation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me tienne, et d'un coup d'épaule, je me dégageai de son étreinte.

-« Je suis capable de marcher sans ton aide. »

-« Alors avance et tais-toi, tu commence à m'énerver la bleue. »

«Eh, Gally! »

Quelqu'un était en train de marcher vers nous. C'était un grand noir, je ne me souvenais pas de son visage. Il souriait.

-« Alors la nouvelle, on court vite ? Super ton sprint ! » ajouta-t-il. « Par contre, moins cool le coup de la gerbe. »

Il riait, en se moquant de moi. Je serrai la mâchoire, avant qu'il se calme, et qu'il se racle la gorge. J'avais besoin de réponses, mais je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas en avoir. Le garçon posa sa main sur mon épaule en me demandant de me suivre, sans un regard pour l'autre aux yeux bleus qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. C'en était effrayant. Son regard était perçant, ses sourcils arqués donnaient à son visage un air mauvais, et il avait la force de 4 hommes. Je suivais l'autre jeune homme qui me parlait. Le ciel était presque rose : le soleil se couchait tout doucement.

-« Je sais que tu dois te sentir un peu déboussolée. »

-« Un peu ? » ricanai-je. « Je suis complètement paumée … »

-« Je me doute » répondit-il en souriant. « La masse de muscle qui t'a fait sortir, c'est Gally. C'est un bâtisseur. Les bâtisseurs construisent nos abris. »

-« C'est quoi ça ? » le coupai-je en pointant du doigt les murs autour de nous.

Il secoua la tête en marmonnant « eh bah, tu perds pas ton temps toi … », avant de me lancer un regard assez froid, sans me répondre. Je tapai du pied rapidement, énervée de ne pas avoir de réponses. Il soupira.

-« Nous avons 3 règles. La première : tu fais ton boulot. Y a jamais eu d'glandeurs ici. La deuxième : tu ne frappes jamais un autre blocard. Et la troisième : tu ne vas jamais de l'autre côté des portes. »

Sa voix était sèche, je l'avais énervé. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais.

-« Maintenant suis-moi, les autres veulent te rencontrer. »

Il m'avait légèrement poussé vers le camp, en soupirant. Il devait avoir envie de me gifler, ce que je comprenais en quelques sortes. Il m'expliqua qui il était. Alby, le chef du bloc. Avant que je ne lui demande ce qu'était le bloc, il me répondit, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il passa sa soirée à me présenter aux « matons » de chaque métier. Zart, Winston, Clint et Minho m'avaient l'air sympathique. Un jeune homme blond nous avaient rejoint, dénommé Newt pendant le repas. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire, un monstre. Seul Alby ne me regardait pas comme si j'allais me relever en me transformant en une créature terrifiante. Je baillai. Il fit signe au maton des bâtisseurs, Gally, de venir nous rejoindre.

-« Tu vas l'accompagner au dortoir, laisse-là choisir sa chambre. »

-« Vous avez des lits ? »

Gally secoua la tête en entendant ma remarque avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je saluai Alby avant de suivre Gally, en sentant des regards sur moi. Personne ne parlait. C'était pesant. En arrivant près d'un corps de ferme, Gally se retourna.

-« Les dortoirs sont au deuxième étage, et on a un lit de libre au fond à droite du dortoir. La plupart des autres blocards préfèrent dormir dehors. »

\- «Alby t'a dit de ...»

-« J'ai pas que ça à foutre la nouvelle » me coupa-t-il.

-« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, connard ?! » hurlai-je.

-« Ne te crois pas au dessus de moi parce-que Alby t'a prit sous son aile la bleue » pesta Gally en m'attrapant le bras. « Maintenant ferme-là et vas te coucher avant que je t'en colle une. »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte en le toisant du regard, regard qu'il me renvoyait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je passai à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule sans me retourner, et montait jusqu'au deuxième étage. Le dortoir était grand, il y avait plusieurs pièces. Je me dirigeai vers une d'entre elle, au fond à droite, comme m'avait indiqué Gally, et y trouvait un lit fait, avec une petite armoire vide, et une table de chevet. J'enlevai mes chaussures, et mon pantalon avant de me retourner, et de sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me suivre. Il me fixait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? »

Gally souriait, les yeux posés sur mes jambes nues.

-« Je voulais juste t'informer que demain, tu commencerai à bosser avec Zart, le sarcleur. Mais la vue m'a plu, alors je suis resté. »

J'ouvris la bouche de dégoût, avant de m'avancer vers lui, et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il rit de l'autre côté, et je pestai en me glissant sous le duvet épais. Gally était insupportable.

* * *

**ET VOILA POUR LE PREMIER CHAPITRE !**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus ... Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, mais je pense que c'est un bon début.

Je suis ouverte aux critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! :)

J'essayais de poster un chapitre tous les 2 jours si possible voir moins, étant donné que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres terminés (et surtout si j'ai le temps, étant donné que je vais sûrement bientôt bosser ...) !

_Des bisous !_


	3. 2 Une journée mouvementée

**Blblblblbl !**

Bon, d'accord, c'était pas la meilleure façon de dire bonjour, passons !  
Après avoir passée une nuit blanche devant BFM TV tout en peaufinant mon chapitre 2, je me devais de le publier assez rapidement, bien qu'il soit prêt depuis déjà quelques jours.

Quelques vues, une review plutôt encourageante, c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour me motiver !

A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 5 (juste pour vous préparer mentalement, les chapitres sortiront vite !).

Bref, trêve de blabla, _enjoy_ ! (Je précise encore une fois que toute critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, est acceptée. Je suis ici pour apprendre, et vous faire partager mon histoire après tout !)

* * *

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par un bruit de porte grinçante. J'ouvrai les yeux péniblement avant de soupirer. Il était grand, blond, et il souriait.

-« En selle la nouvelle ! »

-« Laisses-moi encore 5 minutes … »

-« Oh je vois, on est flemmarde hein ? » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il prit ma couette et tira dessus. Je hurlai et il explosa de rire avant de jeter mon duvet à terre en se retournant.

-« Allez debout ! »

Je me relevai en grognant, avant de voir qu'on m'avait déposé des affaires propres sur mon armoire. Je serrai la mâchoire en imaginant un des blocards rentrer dans ma chambre dans un de mes moments de faiblesses, avant d'attraper un pantalon propre, et d'enfiler une chemise bleu clair un peu trop grande pour moi. Je mis mes bottes, et sorti de ma chambre pour aller vers le camp. Dans le couloir, je croisai Newt, qui sortait à peine de sa chambre. Il avait encore les yeux plissés, et me salua quand je passai devant lui en se frottant les paupières. Il ressemblait à un enfant à ce moment là, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le trouvant adorable.

En sortant du dortoir, Zart m'attendait avec un grand sourire. Il faisait encore sombre. Je grommelais.

-« Pourquoi on se lève aussi tôt .. ? »

-« Parce-que y a du boulot la nouvelle ! »

-« Arrête de m'appeler la nouvelle » répliquai-je. « Je déteste ce surnom. »

-« Ok, je vais t'appeler Greenie alors. C'est un surnom qu'on donne aux petits nouveaux » ajouta-t-il avant que je lui demande. « Suis-moi, on va déjeuner ! »

Je le suivais en trainant les pieds, encore fatiguée. Il faisait plutôt bon, même si le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Zart était rentré dans une salle sur la droite, qui devait être les cuisines. Il salua le grand noir qui se tenait là. Il était plutôt costaud, et avait une barbe impressionnante. Il me suivait du regard pendant que j'imitais le maton des sarcleurs en me servant un verre de lait, et prit un fruit, avant de ressortir pour aller nous assoir à une table en bois, tout près du camp. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-« Ok, alors, en tant que sarcleur, je m'occupe du terrain. C'est nous qui devons nous occuper des plantations, des cultures, et de l'entretien du bloc. Crois-moi, c'est bien plus sympa que tu le crois ! » ajouta-t-il en me voyant soupirer.

Un bruit sourd me fit tourner la tête. Les portes qui m'intriguaient tant venaient de s'ouvrir dans un vacarme assourdissant, en faisant trembler le sol. Je regardais l'ouverture, et deux blocards se mirent à sprinter dans le couloir. Je tournai la tête vers Zart.

-« Pourquoi ils sont sortis ?! »

-« Alby ne t'a pas parlé des coureurs ? »

J'hochai la tête négativement. Il soupira.

-« Les coureurs sont chargés de cartographier le labyrinthe. Ce sont les plus rapides et les plus malins d'entre nous. Tu ferais une bonne coureuse d'ailleurs. »

-« Comment on devient coureur ? »

-« On subit un entraînement intensif avec Minho, le chef des coureurs, pendant un mois. Peu de personnes tiennent le coup. Tout le monde fuit le boulot de coureur. Crois-moi, c'est pas la joie. »

Je pinçai les lèvres fixant les portes du labyrinthe, pendant que Zart allait reposer son verre vide, avant de me lever pour marcher vers elles. Elles me fascinaient. J'avais l'impression d'être attirée comme un aimant. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, ci bien que je ne voyais presque rien devant moi. Je marchais bêtement vers les portes. Je devais aller voir le couloir d'un peu plus près. Tout était si silencieux. Je regardais devant moi. Le couloir était sombre, du lierre poussait sur les murs, comme sur ceux du bloc. Le temps semblait suspendu. Je fis un pas en avant pour mieux l'observer.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par le col en m'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres. Je tombai lourdement par terre, en jurant, avant de reconnaître Gally. Il semblait furieux.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans les mots 'on rentre pas dans le labyrinthe', la nouvelle ? » tonna-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les miens.

-« Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? » hurlai-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. « T'as quelque-chose contre moi ? C'est ça ? »

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, le regard empli de colère. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement hypnotisant. Je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je voyais quelques blocards arriver en courant, intrigués par mon hurlement.

-« Mon problème c'est que tu comprends rien à ce qu'on te dit ! »

-« Non mais je rêve ! » m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel. « C'est toi qui me fout à terre et qui vient m'emmerder avant que j'aille me coucher qui dit ça ? Tu te fous de qui Gally ? T'as vraiment cru que j'allais rentrer ? Pauvre tâche ! »

Il serrait son poing et sa mâchoire, se retenant de toutes ses forces de m'envoyer une puissante droite dans la mâchoire qui m'aurait sûrement endormie pour plusieurs heures, m'envoya un dernier regard perçant avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de s'éloigner. Zart arrivait en courant, accompagné de Newt. Ils me regardaient trembler de colère, le regard rivé sur le dos du bâtisseur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? » marmonna Newt.

-« Cet espèce d'abruti a cru nécessaire de m'envoyer valser par terre alors que je regardais le labyrinthe » crachai-je sans bouger. « Je l'ai insulté de pauvre tâche. »

Les deux blonds souriaient en me voyant aussi énervée, et je tournai la tête vers eux pour les regarder. Zart posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Allez viens bosser, madame la rebelle. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de suivre Zart et Newt jusqu'au champ. Ce dernier nous laissa pour rejoindre la cuisine, nous laissant tous les deux près d'un champ. Je n'avais pas envie de travailler. Je voulais juste m'allonger sous ma couette, et dormir en insultant Gally de tous les noms. J'avais l'impression d'être observée, je détestais ça. Zart secoua sa main devant mes yeux.

-« Tu m'écoute ? »

-« Désolée ... »

-« Je te disais de prendre cette machette pour aller dans la forêt découper du bois, occupes-toi des petits arbres. »

Je pris la machette qu'il me tendait, et tournai les talons pour me diriger vers la forêt qui bordait le nord-est du bloc en trainant des pieds. Je tournai la tête et croisai des yeux bleus, et détournai rapidement le regard en marchant un peu plus vite. Je ne voulais pas le croiser encore une fois. En arrivant dans la forêt, je repérai rapidement quelques petits arbres. Je pris ma machette bien en main, et commençai mon travail.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Zart vint me chercher. J'avais abattu 4 arbres en une matinée, ce qui était ridicule, mais acceptable pour une débutante. Il me félicita avant de me dire de le rejoindre pour aller manger. Mon ventre grondait. Je n'avais rien avalé ce matin, et je mourrais de faim. En arrivant près des cuisines, je croisai Alby, qui m'envoya un large sourire avant de nous rejoindre, moi et Zart, pour s'assoir avec nous. Il me tendit un sandwich.

-« Newt m'a expliqué l'altercation de ce matin entre toi et Gally, ça va ? »

-« Je supporte pas ce gros con » répliquai-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

Alby rit un peu, avant de tourner la tête vers les bâtisseurs qui étaient en train d'arriver.

-« Gally n'est peut-être pas très accueillant, mais il bosse bien. Je sais qu'il est un peu brusque, mais ça fait partie de sa personnalité. »

-« Il peut aller se faire foutre … »

-« Tu vas peut-être mal le prendre, mais, comme je t'ai expliqué, tu dois tester tous les métiers. Et Gally est venu me demander de te faire essayer le métier de bâtisseur demain. »

Je jurai en tournant la tête vers le brun aux yeux bleus, avant de regarder Alby. Il souriait.

-« Ca va être une vraie promenade de santé » marmonnai-je en continuant de manger.

J'allais devoir supporter Gally et ses remarques incessantes toute une journée. J'avais envie de frapper Alby juste pour avoir osé accepter la requête du bâtisseur sans m'en parler, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était obligatoire. Je me promis de garder mon calme, et de ne pas répondre à ses provocations pour prouver à Alby que j'étais plus mature que lui.

Le reste de la journée fut catastrophique. Au bout d'une heure à essayer de tailler correctement un rondin de moi, je m'étais ouvert la main, et le sang coulait beaucoup. Zart avait entendu mon hurlement de douleur, et m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie en urgences. Les medjacks prirent le relais, et un d'entre eux, qui se nommait Clint, prit ma main pour l'examiner.

-« Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est super profond … »

-« J'étais en train de tailler du bois pour Zart, et j'ai pas fait attention … » répondis-je.

Il me sourit avant de prendre un flacon et de l'ouvrir, avant de verser un peu de liquide sur un coton.

-« Le point positif, c'est qu'aucun nerf n'est touché, et le muscle a été évité, on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance, la bleue ! »

Il posa le coton imbibé sur ma plaie, et j'étouffai un gémissement de douleur en me mordant le point. Il souriait. Ma plaie me brûlait atrocement.

-« Je dois désinfecter ça, je sais que ça fait mal. »

Je ne répondais pas, trop occupée à me focaliser sur les picotements. Clint prit un autre coton, l'imbiba aussi, et continua de désinfecter ma blessure. Je mordis un peu plus mon poing en fermant les yeux, et jurai à voix basse.

-« Alors comme ça, on sait pas tailler du bois sans se blesser, la nouvelle ? »

J'avais reconnu cette voix, et j'ouvrai les yeux pour fusiller du regard Gally. Il souriait comme jamais, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air satisfait accroché au visage.

-« Tires-toi. »

-« Je voulais juste vérifier si t'étais apte à bosser demain » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai pas envie d'avoir un poids mord dans mon équipe. »

-« Gally c'est bon » le coupa Clint. « Sa main va bien, c'est superficiel, même si elle saigne pas mal, ça va aller. Arrête de l'emmerder maintenant. »

Gally haussa les épaules, avant de m'envoyer un dernier sourire et de s'en aller. Le medjack levait la tête vers moi en arrêtant de nettoyer ma plaie.

-« Je sais à quel point il peut être lourd. »

-« Lourd est un euphémisme. Je suis là depuis à peine 24h et j'ai déjà envie de l'étrangler » raillai-je, ce qui déclencha chez Clint un éclat de rire.

-« J'ai fini de désinfecter ta main, je vais juste poser un bandage pour éviter que tu salisse la plaie. »

J'hochai la tête, et le laissai faire. Après l'avoir remercier, je sortis de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Zart, qui était accompagné de Newt. Les deux blonds souriaient en me regardant arriver, la main bandée.

-« On a vu Gally sortir de l'infirmerie, tu lui as pas collé une droite ? » gloussa Newt.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai un regard noir, ce qui le fit exploser de rire. Zart posa la main sur mon épaule.

-« Je crois que le métier de sarcleur, c'est pas fait pour toi Greenie ! »

Durant la soirée, Zart racontait à Newt comment je m'étais blessé, ce qui déclenchait l'hilarité du jeune blond, pendant que j'essayais de me défendre avec des arguments débiles : le manche glissait, le tronc a bougé tout seul … Rien n'était persuasif, et je le savais. Les voir rire me faisait sourire. Zart, Newt, Alby et Clint avaient été les seuls à ne pas me regarder comme une vilaine bête monstrueuse. Je les aimais bien. Avant d'aller me coucher, je leur fis la bise.

-« Essayes de pas tuer Gally demain » lança Newt en pouffant de rire.

-« Je te promet rien … »

Je tournai les talons pour rejoindre le dortoir. J'avais envie de m'enrouler dans ma couette, et de dormir au plus vite. Mais devant la porte de ma chambre, le maton des bâtisseurs m'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard posé vers moi. Je soupirai.

-« Lâches-moi 5 minutes, tu veux ? »

Il secoua la tête en souriant, avant de poser la main sur mon épaule.

-« J'espère que t'es pas une chochotte, demain, ça ne sera pas aussi facile que de couper du bois. »

-« C'est bon Gally, je comptais bien me démener pour te faire fermer ta grande bouche » répliquai-je en souriant.

Il serra brièvement la mâchoire, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il ne bougeait pas, et moi non plus. Je n'y arrivais pas. Nous étions là, comme deux imbéciles à se regarder dans les yeux. La tension était palpable. Il tourna les talons en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

-« Bonne nuit la bleue. »

-«Salut Gally. »

Et il s'en alla. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, avant de me déshabiller pour me glisser sous mon duvet. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le regard de Gally m'avait glacé sur place. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été sondée. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je regardai à travers la petite fenêtre, qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit, un des murs du labyrinthe, et je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

J'aime tellement le personnage de Gally, c'est fou. J'ai envie de le rendre si méprisable, et si attachant à la fois ! :D

Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, du lien crée entre Laura et Zart, ainsi que Newt (uiui c'est assez discret, mais ça va venir !).

Bref, je pense poster le chapitre 3 d'ici demain ou après demain, si il me plait vraiment. J'ai encore pas mal de modif' à faire, mais ça devrait être rapide.  
_Des bisous ! _


	4. 3 Tu m'énerves

**PLOP ! **

Après une journée assez difficile, je vous publie mon 3ème chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que les autres mais bien plus riche.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sur cela, ENJOY !

* * *

-« WICKED n'est pas bon Laura. »

Des hurlements, l'impression de me noyer. La piqure dans ma nuque.

-« Il faut que tu comprennes la situation Laura, tu es notre seule espoir. »

-« WICKED n'est pas bon … »

-« Laura … »

Je me redressai en hurlant en sentant la main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule, et la repoussa en me collant contre le mur. Ses yeux bleus se bloquèrent dans les miens, et il recula un peu en levant les mains au ciel.

-« Doucement la bleue, je vais pas te faire de mal … »

J'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade, et en passant ma main sur mon front, je remarquai que j'étais trempée de sueur. Je ne lâchais pas Gally des yeux en essayant de me calmer. Il ne bougeait pas.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Je … Je m'appelle Laura » murmurai-je. « Laura ! » ajoutai-je un peu plus fort.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. Je souriais, heureuse de me rappeler de mon prénom. Il se racla la gorge avant de baisser les mains.

-« Je pense que tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu es trempée. »

J'acquiesçai, et le regardait en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Il se tenait près de la porte, comme pour m'attendre. Je ne bougeais pas. Lui non plus.

-« Gally, je suis en sous-vêtements là. »

-« Alors habille-toi » répliqua-t-il.

-« T'es sérieux là ? »

Il ricana avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je grommelai en regardant dehors. Le soleil se levait doucement. J'enfilai mon pantalon, ma chemise, et attrapai des vêtements propres avant de sortir rejoindre le bâtisseur devant ma porte. Il m'accompagna jusqu'aux douches, avant de me dire de le rejoindre pour déjeuner. En entrant dans les douches, je lâchai un petit cri avant de me cacher les yeux. Newt sortait de la douche.

-« Désolée ! » m'exclamai-je, mes vêtements devant les yeux. Je l'entendis rire, et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-« Hé, c'est bon, j'ai une serviette la bleue. »

Je rouvris les yeux afin de l'observer. Il avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille, et ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides, en batailles. J'avais chaud tout à coup. Newt était vraiment bien bâti, assez fin, et son visage enfantin rendait l'ensemble très agréable à regarder. Ses abdominaux étaient discrets, ses pectoraux étaient légèrement prononcés. Il avait les bras plutôt musclés, ses clavicules ressortaient, et ses trapèzes étaient discrets. Il agita sa main devant mes yeux. Je me rendis compte que je venais de le mater pendant au moins une bonne minute. Il sourit.

-« C'est pas que c'est gênant, c'est même plutôt flatteur, mais j'aimerais bien retourner dans ma chambre. »

-« Je … Désolée Newt » balbutiai-je en croisant son regard.

Je sentais que mes joues étaient rouges. Il rit un peu, avant de poser la main sur mon épaule pour la caresser légèrement, et il sortit de la salle de bain.

Je posai mes affaires dans une cabine, avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais très chaud. En tournant la tête, mon souffle se coupa. Il y avait des miroirs, et je me voyais pour la première fois.

J'avais de longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, les yeux verts clairs, et la peau pâle. Mes lèvres étaient fines et d'une couleur myrtille, ce qui les faisaient ressortir. J'étais assez petite, environ 1m60. Je me touchais le visage, le découvrant pour la première fois. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie, malgré la crasse qui recouvrait ma peau et mes cheveux emmêlés. Je secouai la tête, et rentrai dans la douche en me déshabillant. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, et j'en lâchai même un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Après m'être douchée, séchée et habillée, je partis rejoindre Gally pour déjeuner, comme il me l'avait demandé. En me voyant arriver, propre, et habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un débardeur blanc un peu décolleté, les cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, avant de se poser sur mes courbes. J'en tirai une certaine satisfaction, et je m'assis comme si de rien était, un verre de lait et un fruit en main, avant de croquer dedans en lançant un regard à Gally. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, ce qui me donnait envie d'exploser de rire, mais je me retins de toutes mes forces, en continuant de le regarder.

-« Ca va Gally ? »

Il ferma la bouche, les joues légèrement roses, avant de reprendre ses esprits, et d'avaler son verre de lait rapidement.

-« Ouais ouais. »

Il me lança un regard.

-« Suis moi, on va pas tarder à commencer. »

-« J'ai pas fini » répondis-je en montrant mon verre encore plein et ma pomme à moitié mangée. Il souffla en me regardant dans les yeux.

-« Dépêche-toi de finir et rejoins-moi dans 10min. »

Il se leva et se dirigeai vers une cabane en construction. Newt prit sa place, et me lança un sourire.

-« T'es encore plus jolie quand t'es propre la nouvelle ! »

-«Appelles-moi Laura. »

Il me regardait en souriant, et le souvenir de son corps presque nu sous mes yeux revint dans ma mémoire. Je tournai la tête en buvant mon verre de lait d'une traite avant de croquer à nouveau dans ma pomme. Je sentis sa main se poser à nouveau sur mon épaule, qui était nue cette fois-ci. Sa main était chaude. Cette sensation de chaleur au niveau de mes joues était de retour. Je me sentis tout à coup stupide.

-« Enchanté Laura. »

Je posai les yeux sur sa main, avant de me lever précipitamment en balbutiant « jedoisrejoindreGallylàbaslechantieràtoutàlheure » à toute vitesse, et tournai les talons en accélérant le pas. C'était extrêmement gênant. Le bâtisseur leva les bras en me voyant arriver.

-« Eh bah enfin, il t'en a fallu du temps, la bleue ! »

-« J'ai un prénom je te rappelle » répliquai-je, piquée à vif.

-« Tu reste la bleue pour moi. »

Je serrais la mâchoire. La journée allait être longue. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Toute la matinée, Gally me lançait des piques. « Accélère la cadence, la bleue ! », « C'est pas comme ça qu'on place les planches, bordel ! », « T'es bien une fille toi ! », « Allez, dépêche-toi, même un manchot serait plus rapide que toi ». Je serrais la mâchoire toute la matinée, encaissant les critiques et les moqueries de Gally et des autres bâtisseurs, qui se plaisaient à me regarder construire un mur seule. Je devais tenir. Je plaçais les planches de bois, les assemblaient à l'aide de cordes, tout en ignorant les remarques de Gally.

Au bout de 3h de travail, extenuée, je lançai un regard vers Gally. J'avais le front humide de transpiration, les bras endoloris. J'avais monté un des murs de la cabane seule, et avait commencé le deuxième sous le regard des bâtisseurs. Je mimai une petite révérence remplie d'ironie devant Gally.

-« Si ça majesté le permet, je vais aller manger » sifflai-je à son nez.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour tourner les talons et m'éloigner de lui, en sentant son regard vrillé sur mon dos. J'avais envie de l'insulter, de le frapper, mais je me retenais. J'avais faim, j'avais soif, et surtout j'avais chaud. Je m'assis à table, un sandwich en main, et une gourde d'eau posée devant moi, et commençai à manger seule, profitant de ce moment de calme. Quelqu'un vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je reconnus Zart. Il fit un signe en direction des bâtisseurs.

-« C'est pas cool, hein ? » marmonna-t-il.

-« Ce trou du cul va le payer » répondis-je en fixant avec haine Gally qui s'assit juste sur la table en face de moi.

-« Vas en parler à Alby Greenie. »

-« Non, je vais tenir jusque ce soir, et il le payera, je te le jure. »

Zart aussi fixait Gally. Ce dernier me souriait en buvant un peu. Je soupirai. Son attitude me rendait dingue. Le sarcleur resta déjeuner avec moi, discutant de sa matinée pour me détendre un peu. Avant de retourner au travail, il me caressa le haut du crâne en me souhaitant bonne chance. Il me restait encore 4h de travail avec Gally comme collègue. Je devais tenir.

La journée fût un peu plus supportable. Les autres bâtisseurs travaillaient, pendant que Gally les aidait à construire les murs restants. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que, pendant que j'assemblais deux planches, agenouillée, Gally me bouscula et tituba un peu avant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il m'envoya un regard glacial, comme si c'était de ma faute. C'en était trop. Je me relevai pour lui faire face. Il me dominait largement en taille.

-« Tu peux pas faire attention la bleue ? »

-« C'est toi qui sait pas où tu fous les pieds Gally » ripostai-je, énervée.

-« Reste dans ton coin et ferme-là. »

Il me poussa un peu en arrière. Je fulminai.

-« Ecoute-moi bien, monsieur Je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout, tu m'énerves ! Tu me gonfle, j'ai rien dit de la matinée, j'ai fermé ma gueule, mais là, c'en est trop ! » hurlai-je. « T'es insupportable, t'arrête pas de me regarder avec ton air hautain, merde, t'as pas bougé le petit doigt de la matinée, j'ai bossé toute seule, alors que j'ai la main blessée ! »

Je repris ma respiration. Je tremblais de partout tellement j'étais en colère. J'avais le poing serré. En tournant la tête, je remarquai que certains blocards nous fixaient. Les autres bâtisseurs avaient baissés la tête. Je les toisai tous du regard, avant de lancer un regard noir à Gally. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse, les yeux rivés sur moi. J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur. Je lâchai un rire nerveux, avant de m'en aller vers le camp en bousculant les blocards qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Je m'assis près d'un tronc qui servait de banc, et posai ma tête entre mes mains. L'attitude du bâtisseur me rendait dingue. Il me provoquait sans arrêt, et je ne le supportais déjà plus. Vivre avec lui n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Une main se posa sur mon dos. Je relevai la tête pour regarder à qui elle appartenait, avant de lâcher un juron.

-« Lâche-moi bordel. »

-« Calme-toi. »

-« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu me cherche toute la matinée, et tu me demande de me calmer ? »

-« Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de hurler depuis tout à l'heure ? »

-« Ferme-là, espèce de crétin. »

Je me relevai pour aller m'enfoncer dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, du soleil, du bruit, et surtout, de Gally. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, près d'un court d'eau, en fermant les yeux. J'avais besoin de tranquillité, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je ne supportais pas sa façon d'être avec moi. Il était infecte, et ses remarques m'avaient donnés envie de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Je n'allais pas pouvoir retenir éternellement ma colère envers lui.

* * *

Ah, ce chapitre suinte la haine de tous les côtés ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je le trouve crûe. C'est là que tout commence ... ;)

J'attend vos commentaires !

Le chapitre 4 arrivera demain soir aussi.  
_Des bisous ! _


	5. 4 La raison

**Bonjour bonjour !**

J'ai été plutôt contente de voir que j'avais de plus en plus de vues, merci de vous intéresser à mon histoire ! :D

Sans trop de cérémonie, voici le chapitre 4, dont je suis plutôt fière (je me suis pas mal corrigée, et je le trouve assez bien).

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

J'avais attendu que le soleil se couche et que ma colère disparaisse avant de retourner au camp pour rejoindre Alby. Il était accompagné de Newt. Je m'assis en face de lui, avec un léger sourire.

-« Alors, comment ca s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Alby.

-« Un vrai désastre. Gally et moi, on peut pas se sentir, c'est physique » répondis-je. « J'étais à deux doigts de lui envoyer une droite i peine 1h. »

-« Je savais que ça allait mal se passer, mais oublions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

Je réfléchis un court instant.

-« Medjack. »

-« Je vais prévenir Clint dans ce cas. »

Alby se releva et s'en alla. Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Newt. Il me fixait, de ses yeux brillants, presque noirs. J'étais gênée.

-« Arrête de rougir comme ça Laura. »

Il avait posé sa main sur la mienne, et me couvait du regard. Je me raclai la gorge.

-« C'est moi qui devrait être gêné, tu m'as vu presque nu je te rappelle » murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Justement, j'arrive pas à oublier cette image. »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en me giflant mentalement. Je venais de me vendre, et il sourit encore plus, ses doigts se baladant sur ma main. Il se pencha un peu au dessus de la table et, par reflexe, je reculai si rapidement je perdis l'équilibre. Je me préparais mentalement au choc, mais deux mains me rattrapèrent par les hanches avec douceur. Je tournai la tête, et croisai ces yeux bleus si hypnotisant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me redressai. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur mes hanches.

-« La prochaine fois fais attention, je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'empêcher de te blesser » marmonna Gally en me lâchant.

Je devais avoir l'air tellement stupide, la bouche à moitié ouverte, partagée entre l'envie de l'insulter et de le remercier. Je baissai les yeux avant de lancer un regard vers Newt. Il semblait un peu vexé par mon attitude, et il se leva.

-« Newt … »

-« J'dois y aller. »

Il s'en alla. Je lançai un regard vers Gally, qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il avait un regard si perçant, si incroyable. Je me surpris à le trouver beau ainsi, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et ses yeux si clairs rivés dans les miens. J'avais l'impression d'être sondée. Il laissa apparaître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, et il se retourna, brisant ce moment étrange. Je venais de remarquer que je m'étais levée pour être un peu plus proche de lui. Je regardai autour de moi. Quelques blocards me regardaient, dont le maton des coureurs, Minho. Il avait l'air un peu perplexe. Je baissai les yeux, et décidai d'aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas faim.

-« Tu es la solution Laura. »

-« Tu es notre seul espoir, tu es la solution à tous nos problèmes … »

-« Laura … »

-« LAURA ! »

Je sursautai dans mon lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit. Le ciel était noir, et les étoiles brillaient. J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant. J'avais encore rêvé de cette femme blonde. Les mêmes flashs qu'à mon arrivée m'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, en fixant le plafond. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je mourrais de chaud à cause du duvet épais, et du fait que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller, et mon cauchemar m'avait fait transpirer toute la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure à flemmarder au lit, je partis prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller avant d'aller déjeuner. Personne n'était réveillé, sauf Siggy, le cuisinier. Il me lança un petit sourire en me voyant réveillé avant les autres blocards pour la première fois. Je déjeunais près du camp, assise en face du feu éteint qui fumait encore un peu, en profitant de la fraîcheur de la matinée et du silence reposant. J'oubliais mes problèmes et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au bloc, je me sentais sereine.  
Après avoir déjeunée, j'avais attendu que le soleil se lève pour rejoindre les medjacks. Clint m'accueillit en souriant.

-« Alors, prête ? »

-« Ca peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu ici » répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il vérifia rapidement l'état de ma blessure, avant de m'assurer que la plaie n'était pas infectée, me changea mon bandage en quelques secondes, et m'expliquait le métier. La plupart des soins se résumaient à quelques bandages, quelques bosses ou des petites plaies (il sourit en évoquant ce point). L'autre medjack, Jeff, me montra où était rangé chaque produit. Il m'expliqua que la boîte leur envoyait des provisions toutes les semaines, et que les médicaments, bandages, pansements et produits désinfectants étaient la chose la plus importante à leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient aucune qualification, comme tous les autres blocards. Ils marchaient à l'instinct. La matinée passait plutôt vite, je passais la plupart du temps à discuter avec eux. Je restais même manger avec eux, tellement j'appréciais leur compagnie. Ils étaient très gentils, et assez drôle. Cela me faisait du bien d'être à l'abri du soleil. Il faisait un peu plus frais, à l'infirmerie.

Durant l'après-midi, un des sarcleurs, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, s'était blessé au niveau du bras. Clint me montra comment désinfecter une plaie, et comment faire un bandage. Je l'observais attentivement. Si quelqu'un venait, ce serait à mon tour de le soigner. Jeff et Clint m'avait montré comment faire. Je pensais être prête. « Pensais ».

Quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie, aidé par un blocard. Il avait le bras en sang, comme si il s'était volontairement entaillé. Je croisai ce regard bleu si perçant, reconnaissable entre mille, si hypnotisant, que je détestais autant que j'adorais. Clint me lança un regard avant de reculer, me laissant faire. Gally s'assit en face de moi, les yeux légèrement plissés. Je pris sur moi, et examinai son bras.

-« Tu as le bras sale, je dois le nettoyer avant de te désinfecter. »

Je gardais mon calme, et ouvris un tiroir à côté de moi pour prendre un gant, que j'humidifiai légèrement, avant de le passer sur le bras de Gally que je tenais de mon autre main. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Il était silencieux. L'entaille était assez large, mais peu profonde. Après avoir lavé son bras, je sortis des cotons, que j'imbibai d'alcool à désinfecter, et nettoyai la plaie minutieusement. Avec une certaine satisfaction, je le sentis se crisper de douleur. Un petit sourire vint se loger au coin de mes lèvres, pendant que je continuais ma tâche en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard.

-« Je vais te poser un bandage pour que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. »

Il ne répondit pas. Je pris un bandage qui était propre dans le tiroir à côté de moi, et recouvrait sa plaie avec minutie. Je me surpris à trouver sa peau douce pendant que je le soignais. Une fois finie, je me levai en me tournant vers Clint quelques instants, et posai le regard sur Gally. Ses yeux si bleus me fixaient.

-« Merci Laura. »

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom. J'eus un frisson en l'entendant le prononcer. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux.

-« De rien Gally. Je fais mon job. »

Il se releva, sans me quitter des yeux, et en passant à côté de moi, je sentis sa main venir caresser discrètement mon bras. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai immobile, avant de me retourner brusquement vers les deux medjacks, qui avaient l'air un peu gêné. J'ouvris la bouche.

-« Je … Je sais pas ce que … Je … Je suis ridicule » marmonnai-je en provocant l'hilarité des deux jeunes hommes.

-« T'as déjà vu Gally fixer quelqu'un comme ça toi ? »

-« Non, c'est la première fois, faut croire qu'il t'aime bien Laura ! »

-« Pourtant il passe son temps à m'insulter … » marmonnai-je.

J'avais apprécié ce moment. J'avais aimé me sentir puissante par rapport au maton, le faire souffrir en le soignant. Mais surtout, j'avais aimé m'occuper de lui. J'avais aimé sentir son regard sur moi, pendant que je soignais sa plaie. J'avais aimé toucher sa peau sans arrière pensée. J'étais en train de devenir folle. Clint et Jeff me laissaient partir après ce petit fou-rire. J'avais aimé cette journée. Je cherchais Alby du regard, pour lui confier mon envie de suivre une petite formation pour devenir medjack, mais à la place, je croisais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le regard de Gally. Il était assit près de l'infirmerie, à quelques mètres de moi, et il souriait. Son bandage tenait. Il s'était changé. Il portait un débardeur marron qui laissait ses bras musclés à l'air, et portait un short noir. Je m'approchai de lui.

-« Alors, ça t'a plu de me charcuter le bras la bleue ? »

-« Si tu savais à quel point » ripostai-je en souriant moi aussi.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre notre comportement l'un envers l'autre. Je détestais sa manière de ma parler, cet air méprisable qu'il prenait lorsqu'il m'envoyait des piques, mais j'étais bien en sa présence. C'était mon meilleur-ennemi. Je restai debout devant lui, à le regarder, avant de baisser les yeux.

-« J'dois y aller. »

J'avais marmonné ça à toute vitesse, et je m'étais retournée, mais sa main s'était posé sur mon poignet, et il m'avait tiré vers lui. Mon dos se heurta à son torse, et je sentis son autre main se poser sur ma hanche. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, et mon cœur se mit un battre un peu plus vite en sentant son souffle dans mon cou. Il caressait ma hanche doucement. J'étais perdue entre l'envie de me retourner pour lui balancer mon poing dans la mâchoire, et l'envie de me retourner pour lui sauter au cou. J'étais complètement ailleurs. Sa main glissa lentement de ma hanche jusque mon menton, et il me fit pivoter en un mouvement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, tenant mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Je n'osais pas bouger. Quand il me fixait ainsi, avec cette intensité, je perdais tous mes moyens. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser sur mon visage. Je voyais chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux bleus légèrement nuancés de gris à ce moment là. Il lâcha mon poignet pour poser sa main libre un peu plus haut que mes fesses, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je pouvais sentir le sien battre aussi. Il détaillait mon visage, en s'attardant sur mes lèvres, avant me lâcher doucement.

-« T'es jolie quand t'as les joues roses, Laura. »

Il sourit légèrement, avant de s'en aller, en me frôlant. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. En me retournant, il était déjà hors de mon champ de vue. Mon cœur se calmait peu à peu. Je touchai mes joues : elles étaient brûlantes. Je pestai, avant de me retourner à nouveau, et tombai nez à nez avec Alby. Il leva un sourcil.

-« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir ? »

En comprenant le sous-entendu, j'ouvris la bouche.

-« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est … Gally, il … Je perd tous mes moyens quand il est là, je comprends pas … » marmonnai-je.

-« Tu ne le déteste pas tant que ça hein Laura ? »

-« Je sais pas … Je … Je ne supporte pas sa présence, et pourtant … »

Je me stoppai en plein milieu de ma phrase. Je ne trouvais pas les mots adéquats à cette situation. Pour changer de sujet, je demandai à Alby si j'avais la possibilité de commencer dès maintenant un stage chez les medjacks pour en devenir une. Il me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi, ce à quoi je répondis positivement. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, et me demanda si je voulais venir manger avec lui, ce à quoi j'acquiesçai. J'aimais bien Alby. Il ne posait pas trop de questions gênantes, n'étaient pas collant. Et le fait de savoir qu'il m'appréciait aussi me donnait l'impression d'être une personne un peu plus importante que les autres. J'avais beau être la seule fille, personne ne m'avait ennuyée depuis mon arrivée au bloc.

Pendant tout le repas, je sentais les yeux de Gally posés sur moi. Je savais que c'était lui, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder. Je le sentais. Newt était là, lui aussi, mais il ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Je le sentais énervée du fait de ma présence, sans en connaître la raison. Après manger, il se leva, et prétexta une envie d'aller dormir. Je saisi cette opportunité pour le suivre. Il m'avait sûrement entendu, mais avait attendu d'être dans le dortoir pour se retourner vers moi.

-« Pourquoi tu me suis ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

-« Et toi, pourquoi tu m'évite comme la peste depuis hier soir ? » répliquai-je.

-« Parce-que t'es bizarre ! Tu dis que tu déteste Gally, mais dès qu'il te regarde, t'as l'air complètement hypnotisé, et ça me gonfle ! »

Je baissai les yeux en regardant mes pieds, gênée. Newt avait remarqué, lui aussi.

-« Je te comprends pas Laura. »

-« Moi non plus, je me comprend pas Newt. Je sais pas quoi te dire … »

-« La vérité c'est qu'au fond de toi tu l'aime bien. »

-« C'est pas ça ! Je … » je ne trouvais pas mes mots. « J'en sais rien. Il m'énerve tellement si tu savais ! »

-« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai » marmonna Newt.

-« Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Si tu le permets maintenant, je vais me coucher ! »

Je le bousculai violemment avant de rentrer dans ma chambre en claquant la pauvre porte en bois, et je m'étalai dans mon lit en serrant la mâchoire. Je détestais Gally, sa manière de me parler, de se moquer de moi, mais je détestais encore plus sa manière de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Une bouffée de haine monta en moi, et j'envoyai mon poing voler rageusement dans le mur en lâchant un petit cri de douleur, avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Je détestais Gally de toute mon âme.

* * *

Mouahaha, j'imagine que certaines s'attendaient à un petit bisou ... C'est tôt, bien trop tôt ! ;)

J'ai enfin planté mon décor ! J'en suis contente ! :D

J'attend vos réactions avec impatience. Je m'inquiète énormément de ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu fouilli, un peu bancale, mais j'ai ma fidèle revieweuse ( :3 ) qui me rassure, éhéhé.

Je vous poste la suite rapidement, promis !  
_Des bisous !_ (oui j'aime beaucoup faire des bisous ...)


	6. 5 J'en ai marre

**PLOP !**

De plus en plus de vue, ça me ravit ! Mais malgré tout aucune review ... Ça me rend un peu tristoune :( J'aimerais vraiment connaître vos avis !

Sous la demande de ABeautifulMyth, je vous poste mon chapitre 5 un peu en avance ... J'espère qu'elle sera contente éhéhé ! :P

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

J'avais passé la journée avec les medjacks, ravis de voir que leur métier m'intéressait. Ils me montraient les manières de soigner, désinfecter, nettoyer les plaies, tout en discutant avec moi. Je leur demandais des renseignements sur le labyrinthe. Je ne savais rien de lui. C'était Clint qui m'avait répondu.

-« Je peux juste te dire que c'est dangereux. Tu te rappelle, le cri, quand tu es arrivé ? » J'hochai la tête. « C'était un griffeur. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent, en fait, personne ne le sait. Les seules personnes à en avoir croisé un sont mortes, soient piqués, soient déchiquetés. »

-« Comment ça, piqués ? »

Il avait penché la tête, comme si il hésitait.

-« Une piqure engendre une transformation. Pendant cette transformation, tu … Tu perds la tête, tu as beaucoup de fièvre, tu perds la mémoire, tu deviens violent et dangereux. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont piqués ? »

-« Ils sont bannis. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Il soupira.

-« On leur laisse un sac de provision, une arme, et … On les laisse une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Personne ne survit une seule nuit là-dedans. »

-« Tu y as déjà été ? »

-« Non, et je n'irai jamais. Moi mon rôle, c'est de soigner, pas courir. » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Bon, tu peux y aller si tu veux, t'as fait du bon boulot Laura, merci. »

Je m'étais faite jetée de l'infirmerie sans ménagement, et ça me rendait mal-à-l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir énervé mon nouvel ami avec mes questions, et je le comprenais. Je remarquai Alby qui marchait vers moi.

-« Alors cette journée ? »

-« Ca a été. »

Je me sentais stupide. J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions. Le labryrinthe m'obsédait littéralement. Je l'avais observé pendant mon petit-déjeuner, fascinée.

-« Alby ? » Il resta silencieux. « Combien de personnes sont mortes dans le labyrinthe ? »

J'avais besoin de plus d'information. Je me sentais attirée par ce lieu apparemment sinistre à souhait d'après Clint. Le jeune chef me tendit la main en me demandant de le suivre. Il marchait vers la forêt, et je le suivais silencieusement. Au bout de quelques instants, il se stoppa devant un mémorial où étaient inscrits plusieurs noms. Il se retourna vers moi.

-« Voilà pourquoi personne ne veut être coureur, Laura. Chacun de ses noms, chaque personne dont le prénom est gravé ici, sont mortes dans le labyrinthe. Piqures, fermeture des portes, disparitions. Le labyrinthe est dangereux. Les créatures qui y vivent sont mortelles. A chaque fois que Minho et Ben y pénètrent, j'ai peur de les perdre eux aussi. Ils sont notre seul espoir, tu comprends ça ? »

J'hochai la tête, avec dans mes pensées l'image d'un corps déchiqueté, ce qui me donna mal au ventre.

-« Qui nous a envoyé ici ? »

-« Personne ne le sait » répondit Alby. « Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que chaque semaine, on reçoit des provisions, et une fois par mois, un petit nouveau. Personne ne se rappelle de son ancienne vie. Juste de son prénom. C'est la seule chose qu'ils nous ont permis de garder. »

Je pinçai mes lèvres en réfléchissant. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de mes rêves à Alby. De cette voix qui me disait « tu es la solution ». Je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle, et c'était tellement flou que je n'étais même plus sûre de ce dont j'avais rêvé. Je décidai de garder ça pour moi avant de remercier Alby. Il hocha la tête, et me fit signe de la tête.

-« Allez viens la bleue, tu es en sécurité ici. Les griffeurs ne pénètrent jamais dans le bloc. »

Tout en le suivant de près, je me mis à penser à cette femme blonde qui hantait mes rêves, et cette voix qui répétait sans cesse « WICKED n'est pas bon ». WICKED, ce mot m'obsédait littéralement. J'avais cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà lu quelque part, sauf que, comme tout, ce n'était une impression. Personne n'avait de souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Tout le monde s'était réveillé un beau jour dans la boîte, avec seulement son prénom en tête. Pourquoi étais-je la seule à avoir ces flashs ? Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à Alby. Il me prendrait sûrement pour une folle. Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux en imaginant Alby me hurler dessus, ce n'était pas crédible.

J'avançais la tête baissée, les yeux vitreux, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais, et j'heurtai quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête rapidement, prête à m'excuser, avant de ravaler ma salive.

-« Regarde où tu mets les pieds la bleue. »

-« Ouais, j'y penserai à l'avenir » ricanai-je en le contournant.

-« C'est tout ? »

Je soupirai, et me retournai lentement pour poser mes yeux sur lui, las.

-« J'en ai marre de rentrer dans ton jeu Gally, je suis fatiguée. »

-« Quel jeu ? »

-« J'en ai marre de répondre à tes provocations. J'ai pas que ça à foutre. Ca te rappelle rien ? »

Il serra la mâchoire en me prenant par les poignets pour me bousculer vers un arbre. Mon dos le heurta assez violemment et je serrai les dents pour retenir un petit cri de douleur. Le bâtisseur tenait mes poignets fermement, comme le jour de mon arrivée. Il était proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son regard plein de haine dans les miens. Je souris légèrement.

-« Alors quoi, tu vas me frapper ? M'insulter ? »

-« La ferme » siffla Gally. « Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en foutais de moi. »

-« Mais pourtant c'est la vérité, Gally. Je m'en contrefous de toi, je me fous de tes insultes, de tes regards pleins de haine, de tes piques. »

-« Tu mens ! »

-« Tu es vexé, Gally ? » Mon sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres. « La vérité te blesse ? »

Je le sentais énervé, et cela me plaisait. Il vivait ce que je supportais depuis mon arrivée au bloc. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je tenais ma vengeance. Je devais le faire souffrir à mon tour. Le faire me détester au plus haut point.

-« La vérité Gally, c'est que tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es sournois, vile, méchant, blessant, immature, et tu aimes ça. Ca te plait hein de me pousser à bout ? Ca te plait de m'énerver jour après jour ? »

-« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Laura ! » répliqua le bâtisseur, la voix tremblante de colère.

-« Mais j'ai aucune envie de te connaître. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même plus envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

D'un mouvement assez brusque, je me dégageai de l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur mes poignets, mes yeux rivés dans les siens, sans aucun sentiment, alors que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux bleus une haine incommensurable, mélangé à de la peine. J'avais blessé Gally. J'aurais dû éprouver de la peine, peut-être même des remords, mais rien, si ce n'était qu'une fierté incroyable. Gally l'intouchable avait été blessé. Je tournai les talons, et sans un mot de plus, m'en allait vers le camp, laissant le maton seul.

Je passais la soirée avec Newt et Zart à discuter de tout et de rien. Newt me fixait, comme s'il me trouvait bizarre. Je me sentais bien. Libre. Sereine. Je ne pensais pas à Gally et ses insultes, Gally et son regard bleu azur. J'avais la tête vide, et un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Pendant que Zart discutait, je sentis la main chaude de Newt se poser sur la mienne, le regard posé sur moi. C'était un peu gênant. Depuis que j'étais arrivée au bloc, je n'avais presque pas été touché, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait sa main sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être en danger. Je retirai ma main sans un regard pour le blond, avant de me concentrer sur ce que Zart disait.

-« Bon dieu, j'aurais tellement aimé te garder Laura, même si t'es pas très douée, au moins ta compagnie est agréable ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec un mur … »

-« C'est Clint qui en profite maintenant. Ne sois pas jaloux ! » ajoutai-je en souriant. « Tu reste mon maton préféré. »

Il me lança un petit sourire fier, avant de regarder au loin. Il tapota l'épaule de Newt en pointant du doigt quelque-chose derrière moi.

-« C'est … C'est Gally là ? »

-« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, idiot ! » riposta Newt.

-« Tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état ? »

-« Non … »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je.

Zart ne me répondit pas, et je dus me retourner. Gally était assit, le regard au loin, légèrement caché par un pan de mur. Il tenait un bocal vide entre ses mains, et semblait ivre. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Il avait l'air mal. De loin, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

-« Qu'il pleure, ça lui fera du bien. »

-« Laura ! »

Zart me regardait, étonné.

-« Quoi, tu veux que j'aille lui caresser le dos en le dorlotant, peut-être ? Si j'étais dans son état, ce serait le premier à se foutre de moi. »

L'étonnement laissa place à l'incompréhension. J'avais répondu sèchement, exaspérée, énervée. Newt semblait légèrement choqué par mon comportement. Je soupirai en pinçant les lèvres.

-« J'ai parlé à Gally, tout à l'heure » marmonnai-je. « Je crois que c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus perdre mon temps avec lui. Mais il me déteste ! »

-« Peut-être qu'au fond, il t'apprécie ... »

-« Arrête de te moquer de moi Zart, tout le monde le sait ici. Il me déteste parce-que je suis une fille. »

Newt secoua la tête négativement, avant reposer son regard sur Gally. Je fis de même. Le bâtisseur s'était levé. Il était adossé à un mur, les yeux légèrement fermés, l'air pensif, presque absent. J'avais l'impression d'être sans cœur. Voir Gally triste ne provoquait rien en moi. Sauf ce pincement au cœur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. En voulant me retourner pour parler à Newt, je vis que j'étais seule à table. Les 2 garçons étaient partis. Je fulminais au fond de moi, avant de me lever pour aller vers les douches. J'avais besoin de me laver de tout cet énervement, de toute cette haine qui me collait à la peau.

L'eau chaude avait un bienfait fou sur mes maux, et je me prélassai de longues minutes, en laissant mes pensées vagabonder, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de moi, et d'attacher mes cheveux négligemment. En sortant de ma douche, je croisai un regard chocolat brillant. Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise. Newt m'attendait, adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-« C'était quoi ça, cette réaction tout à l'heure ? » lança-t-il, les yeux fixés sur moi.

-« J'étais énervée, Newt. »

-« Tu as parlé comme Gally aurait parlé, Laura. Tu deviens comme lui. »

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, et je secouai la tête.

-« Je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point je le hais » sifflai-je.

-« Arrête ! » s'exclama Newt en se rapprochant de moi. « Arrête de te mentir Laura ! Ouvre-les yeux, réfléchis ! Merde ! »

Il serra la mâchoire avant de venir caresser la peau de mon cou encore humide, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je baissai les yeux, et me rappelai de ma tenue. J'essayai de sortir de la salle de bain, mais Newt barrait le passage.

-« Tu comprendras bien assez vite ce que j'essaye de te dire ma belle. »

-« Laisse-moi sortir Newt. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser passer, tout en me suivant jusque ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je voulais dormir, encore et encore, sans arrêt, pour ne pas penser à ce que venait de me dire le blond. Je ne comprenais pas ses mots, ni même sa réaction, et je n'avais pas envie de comprendre. Gally n'allait plus jamais me blesser. Je me le promis ce soir-là, allongée sur mon lit, encore enroulé dans ma serviette, trop épuisée pour m'habiller correctement. Les yeux fermés, je me calmais petit à petit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Je me déteste sur ce chapitre, mais je m'aime tellement, aha ! :D

Pauvre Gally, pauvre Laura, pauvre Newt ... Ils prennent tous un peu cher je trouve.  
Rendre Laura mauvaise sur la fin m'a ravit : enfin de la violence, et ce n'est pas fini ! Héhéhé.

Mon chapitre 6 arrivera dès que mon chapitre 7 sera terminé ! Désormais ce sera ainsi. :)  
_**Et n'oubliez pas, donnez-moi votre avis ! **_

_Des bisous !_


	7. 6 Ce sentiment inconnu

**Bonsoiiiiiiir ! :D**

Je suis SUPER-CONTENTE de ma journée : j'ai acheté la trilogie TMR ! :D (bon, c'était cher, mais c'est pas grave, il le fallait !) J'ai commencé le tome 1 dès que je suis rentrée chez moi, aaaah mon Gally, ils sont méchants avec toi et tes dents ... :(

Pas mal de vues sur mon dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le chapitre 6 est assez spécial je l'avoue, mais je l'aime beaucoup !

_Enjoy les coupins ! _

* * *

-« Pourquoi fait-on ça ? »

-« Parce qu'il le faut Laura. Tu es notre seul espoir. Tu es la solution. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

-« LAURA ! »

Je sursautai si violemment que j'en tombai de mon lit, enroulée dans mon duvet, en lâchant un léger cri. Je connaissais cette voix d'homme, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement, et explosa de rire. Newt se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte, encore en caleçon. Je me sentais stupide, allongée par terre.

-« Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle Newt ! » m'exclamai-je, vexée.

-« Si tu voyais ta tête … »

Il riait tellement qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je devais vraiment être ridicule pour qu'il rit à ce point. Je grommelais en me relevant, tout en restant enroulée dans mon duvet. J'étais complètement nue en dessous. Le jeune blond commença à se calmer, avant de m'envoyer un large sourire.

-« Merci, grâce à toi, ma journée démarre bien ! »

-« Ravie de t'avoir rendu service, mais si tu pouvais sortir, je te rappelle que tu es en caleçon devant moi là … » marmonnai-je.

-« Oh. »

Il se regarda un court instant, avant de me lancer un léger sourire en coin, et il s'en alla en fermant ma porte derrière lui. J'attrapai des sous-vêtements, un short et mon t-shirt d'hier pour les enfiler rapidement, au cas où un autre blocard ait la merveilleuse idée d'accourir pour savoir d'où venait le bruit, enfilai mes bottes, avant d'aller déjeuner. Newt était assit à côté de Zart, et en me voyant arriver, je le vis mordre sa lèvre pour retenir son rire.

-« Ca va mieux, Laura ? »

-« Hin-hin, très drôle Newt, vraiment, je suis morte de rire », ricanai-je.

-« Désolé, mais … »

Il explosa à nouveau de rire sous le regard incrédule de Zart.

-« Si tu veux savoir, j'ai fais un mauvais rêve, et je suis tombée de mon lit. Sauf que cet abruti » je montrai Newt, qui riait tout seul « est entré dans ma chambre à ce moment, et il m'a trouvé enroulée dans mon duvet par terre » expliquai-je d'une voix lasse.

-« Merde, pourquoi je suis jamais là quand quelque-chose de drôle se passe ? » marmonna Zart avant de rire.

-« Merci de ton soutien, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur ses amis ! »

Ils riaient tous les 2 en se moquant de moi durant tout le déjeuner, pendant que je les ignorais, trop occupée à regarder tout autour de moi. Beaucoup de blocards étaient levés, le soleil brillait, les portes étaient ouvertes. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, Gally était en train de déjeuner, mais je ne le voyais pas. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, sans savoir pourquoi, avant de laisser les 2 garçons pour rejoindre les medjacks, toujours à la recherche d'un regard bleu qui se serait perdu. Rien. J'entrai dans l'infirmerie, un peu déçue.

-« Coucou minette ! » me salua Clint en souriant. « Bien dormi ? »

-« Demande à Newt et tu sauras » marmonnai-je.

-« Oh, c'était toi le bruit ? »

J'hochai la tête, et le temps qu'il comprenne, je le contournai, avant de l'entendre rire discrètement. Il tapota mon épaule, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais ne dit rien de plus.

La matinée passa rapidement, mais arrivée à l'heure du déjeuner, je n'avais pas faim. J'avais le ventre noué, et ce pincement au cœur ne m'avait pas quitté une seule fois. En sortant de l'infirmerie, je croisai le regard de Newt et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il vint vers moi, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu vas quand même pas recommencer … » grommelai-je.

-« Mh, je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé ce matin, et que j'ai bien rigolé tout seul, mais non, je voulais juste venir te voir ! » répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Tu viens ? »

-« J'ai pas très faim … »

-« Ca ne t'empêche pas de m'accompagner. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est mal ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête en me regardant dans les yeux. J'hochai la tête négativement, et le suivi jusqu'une des tables, pour m'assoir en face de lui. Il souriait toujours.

-« Alors, de quoi tu rêvais cette nuit ? Ca devait être costaud pour que tu en tombes … »

-« Je m'en souviens plus » mentis-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de cette femme blonde qui hantait mes rêves, ni de ce qu'elle disait. Je devais garder mes rêves pour moi, sinon, on allait me prendre pour une folle. Le jeune blond ne sembla pas très convaincu, mais ne m'en demandait pas plus. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je me sentis mal à l'aise.

-« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » marmonnai-je, gênée.

-« Parce-que j'aime bien te regarder » répondit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin. « Tu es belle. C'est agréable. »

-« Ah … Merci Newt. »

Je lui lançai un sourire un peu forcé avant de tourner la tête vers les bâtisseurs. Gally était avec eux, et semblait s'engueuler avec un de ses collègues. Je voyais d'ici ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire serré, et son air énervé. J'eus un pincement au cœur, avant de soupirer légèrement et de me retourner vers Newt. Il avait perdu son sourire.

-« Tu recommences Laura. »

-« Je recommence quoi, Newt ? » ripostai-je, légèrement énervée.

-« Tu le fixe encore. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-« Tu le cherchais ce matin, et là, tu le vois, et tu le fixe » continua Newt. « Ne me dis pas que tu le déteste alors que tu le bouffe du regard. »

-« Je ne le fixe pas ! » répliquai-je enfin. « Je voulais juste voir si il allait mieux qu'hier, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'ailleurs ? »

-« C'est ça … » marmonna-t-il avant de se lever. « Bonne journée. »

Il tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de moi en direction du camp, l'air énervé. Je soupirai. J'avais le don pour énerver les gens apparemment. En retournant la tête vers Gally, je croisai son regard bleu et restai bloquée. Il semblait en colère, et pourtant, il avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si il était content de me voir. Je sentis ce pincement au cœur si étrange, et le vit s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche légère. Je soupirai avant de tourner la tête pour faire l'ignorante.

-« Salut Laura. »

Il s'était assit en face de moi, là où Newt était il y a quelques secondes, et semblait serein. Je relevai les yeux.

-« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te parler, Gally. »

-« Je voulais juste être poli, mais si tu le prends comme ça … »

-« Pardon ? »

Je serrai la mâchoire en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu voulais être poli quand tu m'as balancé devant le labyrinthe ? Tu voulais être poli quand tu m'as insulté toute une matinée devant tes tocards de collègues ? Tu voulais être poli quand tu as failli m'embrasser ? »

Je commençai à hurler, mais j'en m'en fichais. J'en avais besoin, pour calmer mon cœur qui battait trop vite en sa présence, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux brillaient. Quelques blocards s'étaient retournés, dont Newt qui m'avait entendu hurler la dernière phrase.

-« Tu me dégoûte, Gally ! Comment peux-tu oser t'assoir devant moi comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ? Tu crois que je vais faire quoi, te sourire et t'offrir un verre ? Vas bien te faire foutre ! »

Je me levai brusquement mais il se leva aussi et attrapa mon poignet avant de me rapprocher de lui. Je serrai ma main libre, et lui envoyai une formidable droite dans la mâchoire. Il tituba légèrement en me lâchant, avant de m'envoyer un regard plein de haine. Newt était arrivé en courant et m'avait attrapé par les bras, me tenant fermement contre son torse, alors que je me débattais. J'avais besoin de le frapper. J'avais envie de le frapper. Toute ma colère débordait.

-« Lâche-moi Newt ! » hurlai-je.

-« Calme-toi Laura, s'il te plait, Laura ! » marmonnai le blond à mon oreille.

Gally avait la lèvre en sang, et j'en explosai de rire.

-« Alors Gally, on rigole moins quand la petite Laura s'énerve hein ? On fait moins le mariole ?! »

Le bâtisseur passa son pouce sur sa lèvre ensanglantée avant le laisser apparaître un léger sourire. C'en était trop, et d'un coup sec, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Newt pour me rapprocher de lui, mais il me bouscula d'un coup sec, et j'en tombai par terre. Plusieurs blocards s'étaient rapprochés, et un d'entre eux posa une main sur le torse de Gally pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi. Clint était arrivé en courant, et me regardait, l'air incrédule. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en souffrais, et mon poing était douloureux. Gally avait la mâchoire dure. Ce dernier me regardait de haut avant de se retourner et de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Le maton des medjack essaya de me relever mais je le bousculai violemment, en me relevant moi-même. Je tremblais.

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Laura ? » tonna une voix.

Je reconnus Alby, qui s'était approché de moi doucement, l'air énervé.

-« J'ai frappé Gally » répondis-je, neutre. « Il n'arrête pas de me chercher, et il m'a trouvé. »

-« Suis-moi Laura. »

Je baissai légèrement les yeux en suivant Alby jusque la salle du conseil. Il ferma la porte derrière moi, avant de s'assoir en face. Je restai debout.

-« Tu n'as pas respecté la seconde règle, Laura. »

-« Alors je dois me laisser insulter sans réagir ? » m'exclamai-je. « J'y crois pas ! »

-« Il n'avait pas l'air de t'insulter, avant-hier » répliqua Alby.

-« Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi … » marmonnai-je.

-« La vérité, Laura, c'est que j'ai l'impression que Gally te teste. Et plus tu lui réponds, plus il pousse tes limites pour voir à quel point tu es tolérante. »

-« Arrête Alby, Gally me déteste uniquement parce-que je suis une fille, comme la moitié des blocards qui ne m'ont jamais adressé la parole ! Alors envoies-moi au gouf une nuit entière et ça suffira. »

Alby secoua la tête dans un signe de négation.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de te punir. Tu n'es pas une enfant. Cette fois passe. Mais si tu refrappe un autre blocard, je t'envoie au gnouf pendant une semaine. Compris ? »

J'hochai la tête, avant de sortir de la salle pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre Clint, je voulais juste m'allonger. En marchant, je sentais des regards posés sur moi. J'avais envie de me retourner vers eux, et de les insulter, mais je continuai de marcher vers le dortoir, voulant à tout prix rejoindre mon lit. J'entrai dans le long couloir, et je sentis une main m'agripper et me tirer en arrière. Je lâchai un cri de surprise, avant de reconnaître Gally. La colère revint.

-« T'en veux encore ? » crachai-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma nuque, son autre dans mon dos, avant de m'approcher de lui et de se stopper à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Mon cœur se mit instantanément à battre à tout rompre, et mon souffre était plus court. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens brillaient. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, et en même temps, la proximité de nos lèvres me rendait dingue. J'avais envie de les sentir. J'étais folle. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement gonflée et portait une petite égratignure.

-« J'ai une folle envie de te briser en milles morceaux Laura, mais je ne le ferai pas » murmura-t-il. « J'ai encore tellement de choses à découvrir sur toi. »

-« Lâche-moi Gally … »

Ma voix tremblotait sous l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je le haïssais tellement fort, mais j'aimais tellement être ainsi, dans ses bras puissants, si proche de lui. J'étais entre deux eaux. Ce sentiment m'était inconnu. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes, son regard était si intense. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Il resserra son étreinte, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Son torse était musclé.

-« Tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça, ma jolie … » soupira Gally en souriant légèrement.

-« Gally … »

Une de ses mains agrippa ma hanche pour me pousser contre un mur, et il se colla à moi, son autre main toujours sur ma nuque. Mon souffle s'était coupé, et je sentais que j'avais les joues rouges. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, et mon cœur loupa un battement. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, rongée entre l'envie de le gifler et de lui demander de continuer. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou, et il y déposa un léger baiser avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-« J'ai gagné. »

Il me lâcha et s'en alla, me laissant seule dans une chambre inconnue, les joues rouges, le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, et une envie folle de lui sauter dessus. J'étais perdue. Ce sentiment inconnu qui m'avait envahi en sentant ses lèvres sur ma joue m'avait bouleversé. Je rejoignis ma chambre pour m'allonger, et posai ma main sur ma joue, là où il m'avait embrassé. J'avais chaud. Et j'étais complètement déboussolée. Gally m'attirait autant que je le haïssais. Et il en jouait.

* * *

Ah, ces révélations, ces sentiments qui se bousculent, ce poing dans la tronche, c'est magique ... Quoi, comment ça j'interromps encore un presque-baiser ABeautifulMyth ? :( RANGE CE COUTEAU ! :'(  
Bref, j'en suis contente de ce chapitre en fait, je l'aime beaucoup.

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, éhé ! Sur ce, je m'en vais continuer ma lecture tout en écrivant le chapitre 8 !  
_Des bisous ! _


	8. 7 Jalousie

**PLOP ! :D**

C'est dimanche, j'aime bien le dimanche, c'est mon jour préféré. :3  
Bon, j'ai déjà fini "Le Labyrinthe", et puis mince, mon pauvre Gally quand même, t'es pas épargné hein ... (Mais moi je t'aime quand même !)

Pas mal de vues, je suis contente ! J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plait. J'essaye de la rendre la plus agréable possible !  
Je vous poste le chapitre 7 qui est tout nian-nian ! (Enfin, nian-nian bizarre mais nian-nian, ça pue les sentiments tout ça !)

_ENJOY ! _

* * *

Je n'étais pas sorti de la journée, trop occupée à réfléchir à Gally, à ces 2 sentiments qui se mêlaient en moi à chaque fois que je le voyais, à sa manière de faire perdre tous mes moyens à l'aide d'un regard. Quand je me décidai à sortir, le soleil s'était couché, et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Comme les yeux bleus du bâtisseur, qui était assit près du feu. Je ne m'attardai pas trop sur lui, et allai rejoindre Zart, qui était avec Newt. J'appréhendais leurs réactions. En me voyant m'assoir, Zart eut un large sourire et me tapota l'épaule.

-« Mon dieu, quelle droite ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « J'aurais jamais pensé que t'avais autant de force ! »

-« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, comme tu peux le constater » répondis-je en riant légèrement, amusée de sa réaction.

Il hocha la tête en continuant de rire, et commença à discuter. J'avais le regard rivé sur Newt, qui me fixait avec intensité. Je voyais sa mâchoire serré, et il se pinçait les lèvres régulièrement sans s'en rendre compte. Je sentais sa colère, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait bien plus. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre les yeux. La voix de Zart semblait venir de très loin, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. J'avais l'impression de me faire sonder, comme Gally le faisait souvent, sauf qu'au lieu de me faire perdre mes moyens, le regard de Newt me rendait mal à l'aise. Je tournai la tête pour éviter le regard du jeune blond, en reportant mes yeux sur Zart. Il souriait.

-« Oh, je vois que je dérange … » marmonna-t-il en nous lançant un regard.

-« Non c'est pas ce que tu … »

-« Je vais vous laisser ! » me coupa-t-il avant de s'éloigner, me laissant seule face à Newt.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre moi et lui. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la table, alors que lui me fixait. Je soupirai légèrement, gênée.

-« Faut que je te parle, en tête à tête » dit Newt en brisant le silence.

-« On est déjà en tête à tête. »

Il soupira. Je savais très bien qu'il voulait me parler à l'abri des autres, mais je ne voulais pas. La dernière fois que j'avais été seule avec quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un avait failli m'embrasser. Je n'avais pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Je relevai les yeux vers Newt pour le regarder.

-« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Gally. Qu'il a failli t'embrasser. »

-« Oh … » murmurai-je.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue avant de lui répondre.

-« C'est lui. Uniquement lui, et … »

-« J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit toi ou lui qui essaye quoi que ce soit » me coupa Newt. « J'ai juste envie d'aller lui exploser la tête depuis que je sais ça. »

Son regard changea lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces mots, et ses joues rosirent légèrement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais gênée. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche en soupirant.

-« Ce que je comprend encore moins, c'est que, même s'il t'insulte, te rabaisse, tu continue de le regarder et ça me rend dingue. »

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Newt. Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde » répliquai-je, légèrement énervée. « Gally, c'est mon problème. »

-« Et moi c'est toi mon problème » répondit-il.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage, et je me levai pour m'en aller en direction des cuisines. Je commençais à comprendre les allusions de Newt, et je ne voulais pas de ça. Pendant que je marchais, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Las, je me retournai pour croiser son regard. Il semblait triste. Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

-« Tu l'aimes bien, hein .. ? »

-« J'en sais rien Newt ! » explosai-je. « J'en sais rien, j'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui arracher ce sale sourire satisfait qu'il a quand je m'énerve, et à côté de ça … »

-« Tu l'aimes bien » me coupa Newt.

-« Je sais pas. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement en baissant les yeux. Le regard de Newt était gênant, il me rendait fébrile. Je venais de lui avouer ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis hier. Je me sentais libérée d'un énorme poids. Le jeune blond avait laissée sa main posée sur mon épaule, et il la caressait légèrement. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

-« Ca crève les yeux que vous vous attirez. »

-« Arrête avec ça … » marmonnai-je.

-« Tu as raison » il hocha la tête. « Je vais te laisser te faire insulter par un salopard pendant que toi tu tombe sous son charme, brillante idée la bleue ! »

Le fait qu'il ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom me rendit triste. Je n'avais déjà plus l'habitude de ce surnom. Je soupirai légèrement en poussant sa main de mon épaule, et relevai la tête vers lui. Il souriait légèrement, cynique. Je serrai la mâchoire.

-« En quoi ça te regarde, d'ailleurs ? » répliquai-je.

-« Tu comprends vraiment rien tu sais ça ? » marmonna-t-il. « T'es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu mais putain, qu'est-ce que t'es lente à comprendre. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et j'ouvris légèrement la bouche, par surprise. Il haussa les épaules avant de se rapprocher un peu de moi. Je reculai. Au lieu d'être gênée, et mal à l'aise, j'avais envie de le gifler. Je pinçais les lèvres.

-« Tu mens … »

-« Non ! » il soupira en levant légèrement les bras, comme paniqué par la situation. « Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et le fait que toi, tu sois comme ça avec Gally qui est un parfait tocard, alors que moi, je suis cool … Ca m'rend dingue … »

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me serrer contre lui. Je le repoussai un peu, et il se pinça les lèvres. Je tournai le regard pour éviter d'avoir à affronter les yeux brillants du jeune blond. Il soupira.

-« Je veux juste être ton amie Laura. »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui en hochant légèrement la tête. J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Zart était mon ami. Clint l'était aussi. Et aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait fait de crises de jalousie. Newt n'était pas sincère, mais je laissai passer. Je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher avec lui. J'avais déjà assez de Gally. Il sourit légèrement en caressant le haut de mon crâne, et il posa son bras sur mon épaule pour rejoindre le camp. En y arrivant, je vis le regard du bâtisseur rivé sur moi et Newt. Je soupirai, avant de m'assoir pour manger. J'en avais assez pour aujourd'hui. Je me sentais fatiguée moralement.

Le lendemain, dès mon réveil, je décidai d'aller à la douche. Je n'avais pas croisée de regard bleu, ni de petit blond. Pendant mon déjeuner, je regardais les portes du labyrinthe qui s'étaient ouvertes. J'avais cette impression de déjà-vu, comme si je savais déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Cette voix qui me hantait dans mes rêves, et le labyrinthe. Ces 2 éléments étaient liés. Je devais absolument voir le labyrinthe, y entrer, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais une medjack, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Clint et Jeff aussi rapidement. J'étais perdue. En allant rejoindre l'infirmerie, je croisai le regard bleu de Gally. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et ce contact déclencha en moi un sentiment confus. Le même qu'hier. Je me pinçai les lèvres.

-« Lâche-moi Gally, je dois aller avec Clint. »

-« Qu'est-ce que Newt te voulait hier ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » répliquai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche » répondit-il.

J'étais soufflée. Je n'étais même pas sûre de bien avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il se mordit la lèvre, comme conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, et détournait les yeux pendant que je me raclai la gorge. La situation était plus que gênante, et je lâchai un petit rire nerveux.

-« C'est ça, t'as raison, tu vas me dire que je suis à toi aussi ? » marmonnai-je.

-« Tu te fous de moi là ? » répliqua Gally.

-« Un peu … »

J'explosai de rire en le contournant, tout en l'entendant jurer à voix basse. Mon rire était nerveux. Entre Gally et Newt, j'étais dans de beaux draps. En me voyant rire, Clint me lança un regard, interloqué, mais ne me posa pas de questions, ce qui me rassura.

Toute la journée, je pensais à ce que Gally m'avait dit. Il ne voulait pas que Newt soit trop proche de moi, et cela me perturbait. J'avais l'impression qu'il était jaloux, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je me sentais stupide. J'avais ces deux sentiments qui se bagarraient au fond de moi quand je le croisais. Cette envie de l'insulter, et cette affreuse envie de le sentir près de moi, comme hier. Il était comme un aimant à mes yeux.

A la fin de la journée, quand le soleil s'était couché et que le dernier tocard à s'être blessé –un bâtisseur- soit soigné, les deux medjacks me laissaient partir. Je sortis de l'infirmerie en soupirant, avant d'aller m'isoler près de la ferme où étaient les animaux. Je m'assis sur la petite rambarde en bois de fortune, le regard perdu, les pensées embrouillées. Le silence m'apaisait, et l'air frais me faisait du bien. J'entendis une brindille craquer derrière moi, et je tournai la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le maton des sarcleurs.

-« Laura .. ? »

-« Je suis perdue Zart » lâchai-je. « Je sais plus quoi faire. »

-« Gally ? » répondit-il.

J'hochai la tête avant de la baisser pour fixer les brins d'herbes, en sentant ce pincement au cœur revenir, ce pincement si familier maintenant. Je me mordis la lèvre, et Zart posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Raconte minette. »

-« Il me rend complètement dingue » marmonnai-je. « J'ai envie de l'étrangler, bordel, et … J'en sais rien, à côté de ça, dès qu'il est là … J'me sens bien et mal en même temps, bordel Zart, c'est tellement l'bordel dans ma tête en ce moment … »

Je lâchai un petit soupir en me retournant, pour regarder les murs du labyrinthe. Zart caressa mon épaule doucement avant de me serrer un peu contre lui en embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je haïssais Gally plus que tout, même si je ne savais pas réellement ce que ça voulait dire. Sa présence m'énervait, son sourire mesquin aussi, mais j'aimais être dans ses bras. J'aimais me sentir faible à côté de lui.

-« J'suis dingue, hein ? »

-« Complètement » répliqua Zart en explosant de rire. « Gally est un sale con ! »

-« C'est pas faux … »

Je rigolai à mon tour, en posant ma tête sur l'épaule du sarcleur qui s'était assit à côté de moi. J'appréciais Zart plus que les autres blocards. Il me faisait sourire. Je voyais en lui un grand frère, tant dans sa manière de me parler que dans sa manière d'agir avec moi. Il n'était pas brusque, ni insistant. Il arrivait toujours quand il le fallait, comme si il sentait lorsque j'avais besoin de lui. Je soupirai légèrement.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-« Je sais pas, mais moi j'ai faim, et toi aussi à ce que j'entends ! » mon ventre venait de gargouiller à ce moment, provocant un petit rire chez mon ami. « Allez viens, oublie tout ça, tu es fatiguée, c'est pour ça que tu dis des bêtises comme ça ! »

Je lui envoyai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de me mettre debout à côté de lui, plus sereine. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. J'avais besoin de m'amuser. Et j'allais le faire ce soir.

* * *

Bon, je suis désolée pour ce vent Newt, mais je t'aime quand même toi aussi, crois-moi, et puis ton histoire n'est pas finie ! :3  
Je suis assez fière, j'espère que le développement des sentiments de Laura est assez clair ... J'ai l'impression que c'est fouillis, blblblbl.

**Allez, des bisous à vous, et à demain pour la suite des aventures de Laura au pays des blocards ! \o/**


	9. 8 Les choses changent

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je suis contente de mon dernier chapitre, et contente du nombre de vues ainsi que de voir que ABeautifulMyth est toujours aux aguets face à mon histoire, éhéhé !  
J'ai pas mal réfléchi sur le chapitre qui va suivre, et je le trouve plutôt sympa. Il est plus court que les autres (environ 500 mots de moins) mais est surtout axé sur le développement de Laura.

Aussi, j'espère que mikabonbon sera contente ! ;)

_Enfin bref, enjoy ! _

* * *

En arrivant au camp, Zart me laissa seule quelques instants avant de revenir avec deux bocaux. Un chacun. Je lui souris en hochant la tête, avant de dévisser le bocal et d'en avaler quelques gorgées. Je n'en avais encore jamais bu, et la boisson me brûla la gorge quand je l'avalai, ce qui me fit grimacer, et ce qui provoqua un léger rire chez mon ami.

-« La première fois aussi j'ai fait ça » me lança-t-il en tapotant mon épaule. « Allez viens, il est temps que les blocards sachent à qui ils ont à faire ! »

Il me lança un sourire, et je le suivis jusqu'à une table où quelques garçons étaient assis. Je reconnus l'un d'entre eux : c'est lui qui m'avait bousculé la première fois. Il semblait gêné par ma présence. Je souris légèrement.

-« Bonsoir les gars » lançai-je.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse, et cela m'énervait plus que tout. Je décidai de m'assoir à côté du garçon gêné, et je le vis s'éloigner de moi directement. Zart pinça ses lèvres pour retenir son éclat de rire.

-« Vas-t'en … » murmura le garçon. « On veut pas de toi ici nous … »

-« Parce-que tu crois que tu as le choix ? » ripostai-je, piquée à vif. « Hé les gars, je suis là depuis une semaine. Il va falloir que vous vous habituiez à ma présence, compris les tocards ? »

Je me relevai, un peu énervée par la réaction des autres blocards, avant de rejoindre Zart qui se retenait toujours de rire. Il s'était assit près du feu, et j'étais restée debout près de lui. Il leva la tête vers moi.

-« C'est quoi leur problème à ces tocards ? »

-« T'es différente » répondit Zart, en souriant. « T'arrive, tu te mets à dos le plus gros con du bloc, tu lui fous une droite et t'es même pas puni, et surtout, tu es une fille. Ca change toute la donne. »

Je secouai la tête.

-« Tu veux dire que personne n'avait frappé Gally ? »

-« Personne n'a jamais frappé personne ici » m'avoua mon ami. « Et le fait que ce soit une petite minette qui frappe ce gros dur, je vais t'avouer que même moi, j'ai été soufflé ! »

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux avant de m'assoir à côté de lui, mon bocal en main. Je bus quelques gorgées à nouveau. Je ne supportais plus le fait que les autres blocards m'évitent comme la peste parce-que j'étais une fille. Une fille. A voir leurs réactions, c'était encore pire qu'un griffeur. A cet instant précis, j'aurais aimé en être un juste pour qu'ils aient une raison d'avoir peur de moi. C'était ça. Je leur faisais peur. Zart posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

-« Mais à moi, tu me fais pas peur, c'est pas une tocarde dans ton genre qui va m'effrayer ! » dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

-« Tu veux la même droite que Gally ? » demandai-je en souriant légèrement.

-« Oh, je meurs de trouille Laura ! » répliqua Zart, l'air amusé. « Allez arrête de dire des conneries et viens, j'ai faim, et Poêle-A-Frire à fait de la viande vu l'odeur ! »

Une odeur flottait dans l'air, et faisait gargouiller mon ventre assez bruyamment. Je mourrais de faim. Je suivis Zart jusqu'aux cuisines, et prit une assiette de veau avec des légumes, avant d'aller m'assoir en face du sarcleur, le bocal en face de mon assiette. Pendant le repas, nous parlions des différents matons, en dehors de lui, de Gally et de Clint. Winston s'occupait des bêtes et était légèrement idiot. Minho s'occupait du labyrinthe. Ce point m'intéressait plus que le reste.

-« Pourquoi tout le monde refuse d'être coureur ? » demandai-je à Zart après avoir bu un peu.

-« Parce-que les autres ont peur de se perdre » répondit-il. « Le labyrinthe est immense Laura. Des centaines de galeries qui changent toutes les nuits. »

-« Comment ça ? »

J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, et Zart avait l'air de connaître beaucoup à propos du labyrinthe. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

-« Moi je connais que les grandes lignes » m'avoua-t-il. « Je sais juste que les couloirs changent toutes les nuits dans un ordre précis. Les seules personnes qui en savent le plus sont Alby, Newt et les coureurs. »

Je soupirai, légèrement déçue, avant de tourner la tête vers les murs, hauts d'une centaine de mètres, sinistres, et pourtant si attirants. J'avais le don de trouver les choses effrayantes attirantes me rendis-je compte en riant un peu toute seule. Au fond de moi, je savais que je connaissais le labyrinthe. Je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi.

-« Pourquoi tu veux autant de renseignements sur le labyrinthe, d'ailleurs ? »

-« Pour rien » menti-je. « Disons que ça m'intrigue … »

-« Hmm hmm » marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je n'avais pas lâché le labyrinthe des yeux, trop hypnotisée. Je pris mon bocal avant de me lever en laissant Zart tout seul, et m'approchait des portes lentement tout en réfléchissant. Les couloirs du labyrinthe changeaient sans arrêt, comment les coureurs pouvaient-ils retrouver leur chemin aussi facilement ?

Alors que j'arrivai devant les portes, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je fis volte face et lâchai un léger cri de surprise. Je m'attendais à voir Gally, Newt, Zart, peut-être même Alby, mais c'était le maton des coureurs, Minho, qui se tenait devant moi. Il semblait perturbé.

-« Qui es-tu ? » marmonna-t-il. « Je t'ai entendu Laura, je t'ai entendu poser toutes ces questions à Clint, à Alby, à Zart. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé, alors, je répète, qui es-tu ? »

Il avait légèrement insisté sur les derniers mots, rendant sa phrase effrayante. Je secouai la tête en ouvrant un peu la bouche.

-« Je n'en sais rien Minho … »

-« Ne mens pas ! » me coupa-t-il.

-« Je ne mens pas ! » m'exclamai-je en parlant plus fort. « Je veux simplement savoir où je suis, et pourquoi tout le monde se chie dessus à l'idée d'entrer dans ce merdier ! »

Minho se pinçait les lèvres en me regardant. Il était vraiment imposant, plutôt grand, musclé. Être la seule fille me faisait me sentir fragile.

-« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, la bleue, mais comprends-moi. Les choses changent. On a jamais eu de fille, et la première qui débarque fout un pain à ce tocard de Gally et arrête pas de demander des informations sur le labyrinthe » marmonna le coureur. « Bon, pour Gally j'en ai rien à cirer » ajouta-t-il en souriant, « mais le labyrinthe, c'est mon soucis. Alors, reste dans ton coin, et arrête de poser des questions. Compris ? »

Dans ma tête, je l'insultais de tous les noms. Il devait lire l'énervement dans mes yeux, puisqu'il soupira en attrapant mon bocal.

-« Et bois pas trop » ajouta-t-il. « J'ai pas envie d'assister à un spectacle désolant. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« J'ai pas envie de te rattraper quand tu seras complètement bourrée. »

Je lâchai un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Je me sentais bien, en colère contre le coureur, mais bien. Des petits fourmillements se faisaient sentir dans mes membres, signe d'alcool, et je tournai la tête à nouveau vers les portes immenses en soufflant.

-« Dommage, j'aurais aimé me retrouver dans des bras puissants complètement ivre » ironisai-je en posant mon regard sur Minho. « Mais t'es pas marrant, alors je vais rejoindre Zart ! »

-« Une dernière chose, la bleue. »

Minho avala quelques gorgées avant de me rendre ma boisson.

-« Fais attention à Gally. Je plaisante pas. Ce mec est dangereux. »

En rejoignant Zart, je sentais mes jambes qui flageolaient un peu. Minho avait raison : l'alcool était en train de monter. Je m'assis lourdement à côté de lui en soufflant avant de fermer les yeux, m'adossant contre l'arbre derrière moi. Je sentais son regard amusé sur moi, et j'ouvris légèrement les yeux en souriant.

-« C'est bizarre comme sensation. »

-« Ca fait ça la première fois, demain tu regretteras sûrement ! » rétorqua mon ami en riant.

-« Quitte à vivre avec 40 mecs dont 1 qui me déteste, autant vivre à fond non ? » marmonnai-je.

-« Ta façon de pensée est pas mal minette, j'approuve ! »

Je me joignis à lui en riant à mon tour, avant de me sentir mal à l'aise. En tournant la tête, je remarquai le regard de Gally braqué sur moi. La mise en garde de Minho résonnait dans ma tête, et je détournai automatiquement le regard. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, j'avais peur de moi-même. De mes réactions face à lui. Dans ma tête, tout s'embrouillait. Le labyrinthe, Gally, Newt, l'alcool, mes flashs, WICKED. Je commençais à avoir la migraine, et me relevai en allant vers la forêt à grandes enjambés.

J'avais mal à la tête. Des vagues de douleurs qui me donnaient envie de hurler. Les mêmes qu'à mon arrivée. Cette voix qui me répétait « n'oublie pas Laura, WICKED n'est pas bon », « tu es la solution », une femme blonde, une voix d'homme, des cris. Des nouveaux flashs. Je trébuchai et tombai lourdement sur le sol, en tenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Le labyrinthe. Les portes ouvertes. Le lierre sur les murs. Des murs qui bougeaient.

« Laura, tu es la solution à la braise. Tu dois les sauver, tous. »

Je hurlais de douleur. J'avais l'impression de me faire piétiner le crâne par des troupeaux de bœufs enragés. Les flashs revenaient sans cesse, à chaque flash une vague de douleur. Cette sensation était atroce, je priais pour que la douleur cesse, que quelqu'un m'achève. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Les flashs étaient intenses. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je sentis quelqu'un me soulever. La douleur s'amplifia, m'arrachant un hurlement aiguë. Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux et vit Gally, avant de m'effondrer.

* * *

Laura a une drôle de manière de s'amuser hein ? Comment ça, vous aviez pas compris l'ironie de la fin du chapitre 7 ? Pardon ... :(  
Le WICKED est toujours présent, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et il faut bien développer ce point, non ? Laura = fille = changement = ? ;)  
Minho arrive doucement (eh oui, tout était déjà prévu ! \o/), je ne pouvais pas le laisser de côté, lui et ses sarcasmes !

Je ne sais pas trop encore ce qu'il va se passer moi-même, mais mon chapitre 9 est fini, et le 10 l'est bientôt aussi !

J'espère que celui-ci vous as plu, j'attend vos avis comme d'habitude : impatiemment.

**_Des bisous à vous ! _**


	10. 9 De l'autre côté (PDV GALLY)

**BONJOUUUUR ! :D**

C'est lundi, il fait beau (en tout cas chez moi, grand soleil) et voici le chapitre 9 !_ Il est un peu spécial puisqu'il est** vu par Gally** et **non pas Laura !**_

M'enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et _enjoy_ ! :)

* * *

Je discutais avec Jack, un des bâtisseurs, quand j'entendis un hurlement strident. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Le cri était aigu, trop aigu pour que ce soit un homme. Je sentis une boule se nicher dans mon ventre en me relevant pour lancer un regard vers l'origine du cri. Il venait de la forêt. Comme pour me torturer encore plus, un autre hurlement retentit. Ni une ni deux, je commençai à courir vers la forêt en priant. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir. Un autre hurlement. Un pincement au cœur. Laura était allongée au sol, et se tenait la tête en tremblant comme une feuille. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Je l'attrapai.

-« Laura ! LAURA TU M'ENTENDS ? » hurlai-je.

Et elle cria. Elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle semblait souffrir atrocement, ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus aigus. Et elle pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et je croisai son regard vert d'une intensité surnaturelle, avant que sa tête ne roule vers le côté et que ses hurlements arrêtent. J'étais paniqué. En rejoignant le camp, Newt me sauta dessus, l'air furieux.

-« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! »

-« La ferme tocard et va prévenir Clint, elle s'est endormi ! » ordonnai-je.

Si je n'avais pas Laura dans les bras, je lui aurais sûrement envoyé une droite monumentale. La respiration de Laura était calme, mais elle était brûlante. Le medjack arriva en courant en me montrant l'infirmerie, dans laquelle je m'engouffrai, pour allonger la brune sur un petit lit. Clint me poussa et toucha son front du dos de sa main, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

-« Eh tu fais quoi là ?! » grognai-je en sentant la colère m'envahir.

-« Ta gueule Gally ! » riposta Clint. « Je dois vérifier si son poult est normal, crétin ! »

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteux, avant de voir Clint poser sa tête près de la poitrine de Laura, avec une envie de le pousser. J'étais sûre que Laura l'aurait giflé. Je ris un peu en imaginant la scène avant de reporter mon regard sur le medjack qui était silencieux. Il reboutonna sa chemise en soupirant.

-« Alors ? »

-« Mec, j'ai eu ce métier comme toi t'as eu le tien » marmonna le medjack. « Elle a de la température, son poult est normal. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie. »

Il marqua une pause avant de me fixer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Gally ? »

-« Je suis arrivé en catastrophe, elle se roulait presque par terre en hurlant et en se tenant la tête » marmonnai-je en me frottant la mâchoire. « Quand je l'ai porté, elle a ouvert les yeux, et s'est endormi. »

Je le vis pincer ses lèvres en me regardant, avant de regarder Laura. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et elle ne tremblait plus. Elle semblait apaisée. Je la trouvais si belle, endormie ainsi.

-« Si t'as fini de la mater j'aimerais que tu sorte » me demanda Clint.

-« Je ne la mate pas » rétorquai-je.

-« La ferme Gally, et sors. »

Je serrai les poings en lançant un dernier regard sur Laura, avant de m'en aller. A peine sorti, Newt m'agrippa par le t-shirt pour m'envoyer contre le mur en me fixant. Je le repoussai avec facilité.

-« Eh, tu fous quoi là gamin ? »

-« C'est ta faute ! « hurla Newt. « Allez avoue, tu l'as frappé hein ? »

Il ressemblait à un fou à hurler de la sorte, le regard rempli de haine, et la mâchoire serrée. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je soupirai d'un air las en écoutant ses accusations. J'haussai les épaules.

-« Oui t'as raison gamin » ricanai-je. « Je l'ai frappé et je l'ai ramené comme une fleur, c'est ça ! »

-« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Gally, on sait tous que t'attends que ça ! Elle t'a foutu une telle droite que ton égo s'est brisé en milles morceaux ! »

Un rire nerveux me secoua légèrement et je pinçai les lèvres. J'avais envie de le gifler tellement ces propos étaient ridicules. La droite de Laura m'avait impressionné. Je m'étais même surpris à la trouver craquante quand elle était énervée.

-« Eh, les tocards ! » hurla une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Clint. « Si vous voulez vous battre, cassez-vous d'ici, je vous rappelle que notre bleue est en train de dormir ! »

Newt souffla en me regardant, avant de passer devant moi, le regard rivé vers l'infirmerie. Bien qu'inquiet pour Laura, j'eus envie d'exploser de rire en voyant le blond regarder l'infirmerie comme ça, mais je serrai les lèvres pour retenir mon rire, avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Laura me rendait dingue. J'avais envie de la briser entres mes bras, et en même temps, à l'heure actuelle, j'étais inquiet pour elle. Personne n'avait jamais hurlé de la sorte, sauf pendant la transformation. J'eus un frisson en imaginant pendant un instant Laura subir ce sort, avant de me trouver ridicule : elle n'était jamais allée dans le labyrinthe, et Clint l'aurait remarqué immédiatement. Ce soir là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain non plus.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Plus de 36h sans entendre sa voix grave me hurler dessus, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens, 36h sans la toucher. Clint avait refusé de me laisser entrer, n'autorisant qu'Alby à venir voir la brune, ce qui me rendait fou de rage. Il savait que je n'avais rien fait, mais c'était injuste. Je commençais à tourner comme un lion en cage dans le bloc, voyant les minutes passer lentement, en lançant des regards vers l'infirmerie de temps en temps. Newt restait près de la porte. Je le trouvais ridicule à attendre de cette manière, avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas mieux. Je sentis un regard se poser sur moi, et croisai Minho.

-« Quoi, toi aussi tu crois que je l'ai frappé ? » raillai-je.

-« Non. J'ai entendu le hurlement tu sais, je t'ai vu courir en premier. »

Il pinça ses lèvres.

-« Newt l'aime bien, tu sais ça ? » me dit-il. « Toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

-« La ferme. »

-« La vérité te gêne ? »

-« La ferme Minho ! » hurlai-je, énervé.

Je serrai la mâchoire avant de m'éloigner de lui. Laura était belle, voir magnifique, même. Ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage fin et sa peau pâle, ses yeux verts brillants, ses lèvres myrtilles que j'avais si longtemps regardées, tout était magnifique chez elle. Et son corps, ses courbes. Je me mordis la lèvre. Oui, elle m'attirait. Et une chose m'attirait encore plus chez elle : sa façon de me répondre lorsqu'elle était énervée. J'aimais le fait qu'elle me déteste. Je soupirai un peu avant de tourner la tête et de rester bloqué.

Laura sortait de l'infirmerie, et elle souriait.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque ses yeux magnifiques croisèrent les miens. Son sourire ne disparut pas. J'en étais étonné. Newt l'attrapa dans ses bras en la serrant doucement contre lui, les mains posées sur son dos. Une colère noire m'envahissait à ce moment précis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche. La brune rendit le câlin à Newt timidement, ce qui me fit sourire. J'allais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et elle venait vers moi. Je commençai à stresser.

-« Merci. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une petite voix, comme gênée. Je ne réagis pas, trop occupé à réfléchir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je.

-« J'en sais rien … » elle tourna la tête. « J'ai … J'ai eu une migraine atroce, et je suis tombée. »

-« Tu mens. »

-« Putain Gally, tu peux pas accepter le fait que je te remercie sans m'emmerder ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'exploser. Ces éclats de voix m'avaient manqués. Je lui lançai un petit sourire en coin, et la vit serrer la mâchoire. Elle était encore plus jolie quand elle me détestait. Je remarquai également quelques égratignures sur sa peau pâle, signe de sa chute dans la forêt. Je posai ma main sur son bras en touchant une d'entre elles du bout du pouce, en rivant mes yeux dans les siens. Elle semblait troublée, ce qui m'attirait. Je me rapprochai d'elle lentement avant de poser mon autre main dans sa nuque et de l'attirer vers moi pour la serrer contre mon torse. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas la déstabiliser, ni la détailler. J'avais juste envie de la sentir contre moi.

-« Ca m'emmerde de l'avouer, mais tu m'as manqué » murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer, et le mien en fit de même. Laura m'attirait inexorablement. Sa façon d'être, son sourire, son corps, sa voix, la haine qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard, mêlé à cette fascination. J'avais envie de la briser entre mes bras, de la faire hurler de colère, de l'entendre m'insulter, mais par-dessus tout j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi.

-« Gally … » commença-t-elle.

-« Pour une fois que je suis gentil avec toi fous pas tout en l'air s'il te plait » la coupai-je en souriant.

-« Tu me fais un peu mal en fait. »

Je la lâchai un peu rapidement. Elle se massa un peu les bras en souriant, avant de hocher la tête, comme si elle avait compris mon message.

-« Gally ? » elle marqua une pause. « T'es qu'un tocard. »

Je grinçai un peu des dents avant de lui faire un signe de la tête et de me retourner. C'était ça, ce dont j'avais besoin. Son cynisme, ses insultes, et sa petite voix grave énervée. Je me sentais bien. Complet.

Laura avait été voir Alby après que je sois parti. Elle était sortie de la salle du conseil, comme troublée. Alby l'avait suivit peu après, l'air soucieux. Laura m'avait bien menti. Sa soi-disant migraine n'était pas l'origine du problème, et je savais que, même si je me coupais un bras, Alby ne dirait rien. Il allait se contenter de parler à Newt. Je ruminais pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre mon calme. Si c'était assez grave, Alby convoquerait les matons. Je fus rassuré pendant quelques instants avant de le voir se diriger vers moi.

-« Salle du conseil, immédiatement » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je l'obéis, la peur au ventre. Ce n'était jamais bon. J'avais peur pour Laura. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Toutes les possibilités possibles et imaginables se bousculaient dans ma tête à ce moment là. En entrant dans la salle, je croisai le regard plein de haine de Newt. J'avais l'habitude maintenant. Je soupirai en allant entre Zart et Winston. Laura était au milieu du cercle, les yeux baissés, et sa jambe droite tremblait. Alby prit la parole.

-« Nous sommes ici pour parler de l'incident de l'autre nuit avec Laura. Elle m'a demandé quelque-chose, et j'ai besoin de vous pour prendre une décision. »

Alby marqua une pause en nous lançant à tous un regard. Lorsqu'il tomba sur moi, il serra un peu la mâchoire, puis reporta son regard sur Minho.

-« Ca te concerne Minho » ajouta-t-il.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, et je sentis une boule de colère se nicher dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à ce tocard d'asiatique ? Je soufflai pour contenir ma colère naissante, alors que le coureur restait silencieux.

-« Elle veut quoi, la bleue ? » demanda-t-il quand le silence revint.

-« Laura veut devenir coureuse. »

* * *

Mhhhh, c'était pas facile de me mettre à la place de Gally, qui en fait, n'est qu'un abruti limite pervers, mais bon :P  
(Voila ABeautifulMyth ta torture est terminée, voilà le chapitre 9 et je t'avais dit qu'il était pas mal !)

_J'attends vos avis, et des bisous à vous ! :)_


	11. 10 L'éveil

**Bonjour ! :D**

J'espère que c'est pas trop dur de reprendre aujourd'hui après un si long week-end ...  
Bon, fin du suspens, retour au PDV de Laura, et réactions (enfiiin !) :D

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je devais voir le labyrinthe. Pendant mon sommeil, j'avais été accablé d'images du labyrinthe, comme si je le connaissais déjà. Cette même voix me répétait sans arrêt que j'étais la solution, à quoi, je ne savais pas, mais j'étais la solution, et le labyrinthe pouvait répondre à mes questions.

L'annonce d'Alby avait fait naître un murmure d'approbation, et je sentais le regard du maton des bâtisseurs sur moi, en colère, alors que Minho se levait, les bras levés. Il semblait abasourdi.

-« C'est une blague ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Dis-moi que c'est une blague Alby ! »

-« Il est hors de question qu'elle suive une formation de coureur ! » renchérit Zart.

-« Eh ! »

Je venais de me lever en hurlant. Les exclamations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Je les toisai tous du regard, un par un, vexée.

-« Je suis là, ok ? » rajoutai-je. « Non c'est pas une blague Minho, et Zart, je t'aime beaucoup mais ferme-là ! »

Alby ne m'interrompit pas. Il se contentait de se tenir à côté de moi, en regardant Minho.

-« Je sais que vous avez des aprioris. Je suis une fille, je suis petite, mais n'oubliez pas une chose, à mon arrivée, j'ai couru comme jamais. Je n'étais pas essoufflée. Et je sais pas si je tiendrai une journée dans le labyrinthe, mais si vous me laissez pas essayer, peut-être que vous passerez à côté de quelque-chose. »

Le silence était pesant.

-« Je sais que certains d'entre vous me déteste » continuai-je, plus calme. « Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, parce qu'encore une fois, je suis une fille. Mais vous trouvez ça normal, vous, d'envoyer une fille pour la première fois ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on t'envoie dans le labyrinthe tocarde » me coupa Minho. « Tu tiendras pas une journée ! »

-« Minho ferme-là » rétorquai-je en m'avançant vers lui. « Tu l'as dis toi-même, les choses changent. »

Je lançai un regard vers les autres matons qui semblaient réfléchir. Gally avait le regard rivé sur moi, et Newt fixait ses pieds, perdu. Zart avait posé sa tête sur ses poings et regardait un point invisible devant lui. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de regarder Minho, et retournai m'assoir. Alby se racla la gorge.

-« Je propose qu'on vote chacun notre tour, en expliquant notre décision. Ne le prends pas mal Laura » ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard, « mais je ne peux pas décider ça seul. »

J'hochai la tête en tournant la tête d'un air las, sans montrer que la peur me rongeait.

-« Bien. Winston ? »

-« Je … J'en sais rien » marmonna le jeune maton. « Je la connais pas. Je lui ai jamais parlé. Et j'ai pas confiance. Moi je dis non. C'est une fille, si elle rentre dans le labyrinthe, elle va forcément déconner ! »

Je soupirai en entendant l'argument du trancheur, mais je ne dis rien. Alby hocha la tête.

-« Siggy ? »

-« Mec, elle a foutu une droite à Gally, elle serait capable de faire la même à un griffeur, cette fille est plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous j'en suis sûr ! » s'exclama le cuistot. « Moi je suis pour ! »

Je souris légèrement en regardant Siggy. Je ne le connaissais presque pas, et pourtant à ce moment précis j'aurais été capable de lui sauter au cou.

-« Zart ? »

-« Laura est mon amie » commença Zart. « Je tiens à elle. Je crois en elle. Je sais comment elle est, et je sais ce qu'elle vaut. Ca me fait chier de le dire, mais elle a raison. Pourquoi les tocards qui nous ont foutus ici l'auraient envoyé pour rien ? Je suis pour. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, l'air un peu triste, et j'hochai la tête.

-« Clint ? »

Le maton des medjack n'avait encore rien dit. Il leva la tête vers moi.

-« Comme Siggy a dit, cette minette est capable de mettre à terre un bâtisseur. Elle court vite, on l'a vu faire. Et elle est intelligente, j'en suis sûr. Alors, ouais, même si je perds une medjack, c'est également une amie. Je crois en elle. »

-« Gally ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Gally, anxieuse. Il allait me rabaisser plus bas que terre, j'en étais sûre. Je connaissais déjà sa réponse. Je m'adossai contre ma chaise en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il soupira.

-« Je vous emmerde bande de tocards » dit-il en regardant les autres. « Et je t'emmerde toi aussi Laura ! » Il se leva en levant les bras au ciel. « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi tu m'explique ? Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du labyrinthe c'est ça ? Mais merde ! »

Il semblait complètement hystérique. Personne ne bougeait. Mon regard de bougea pas, et il se rapprocha un peu de moi.

-« Je suis contre. Il est hors de question que tu rentres dans ce merdier, t'as compris ? »

-« Gally, retourne à ta place » ordonna Alby. « Minho ? »

Pendant que Gally retournait s'assoir en me fixant, le coureur soupira.

-« J'espère qu'elle est prête à cracher ses poumons la tocarde » dit-il en me regardant. « Parce-que t'auras pas de traitement de faveur juste parce-que t'es une fille. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que Newt était en train de protester. Alby me regarda en hochant la tête, l'air de me demander de sortir. Je lui souris avant d'envoyer un regard vers Minho qui regardait ses pieds, sans expression, et je sortie en entendant quelques voix s'élever.  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je marchais vers le labyrinthe, un stupide sourire accroché à mes lèvres. J'allais pouvoir y pénétrer. J'allais voir ces murs qui m'avaient hantés pendant mon sommeil, et enfin découvrir ce qui m'attirait tant dans ce lieu. Je n'avais pas peur, alors que je devrais être terrifiée après ce que m'avait dit Zart, et le souvenir de la pierre gravée de plusieurs noms ne m'effrayait pas non plus. Je savais ce que je faisais, j'avais confiance en moi.

Je m'étais assise près des portes pendant que le soleil se couchait lentement, pensant à ma journée de demain. J'allais en baver avant de pouvoir y rentrer, je savais que je n'allais pas juste me lever et aller dans le labyrinthe avec Minho, la bouche en cœur. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et je me retournai. Je reconnus Gally sans voir son visage.

-« T'es complètement tarée, tu le sais ça ? »

-« Ferme-là Gally » rétorquai en reportant mon regard sur les portes. « J'en ai déjà marre de toi. »

-« Joues pas à ça avec moi la bleue. »

Ce surnom. Je sentis la haine monter en moi comme jamais. Ce surnom, je le haïssais. Je me relevai en lui faisant face. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, immobile. Il souriait.

-« Oh, ça t'énerve que je t'appelle la bleue ? » continua-t-il en se rapprochant peu à peu. « Mais c'est ce que tu es, la nouvelle, la petite bleue. »

-« Arrête ça » marmonnai-je la voix tremblotante. « Gally … »

-« Elle s'énerve la minette ? » me coupa-t-il. « Oh, elle va me remettre une droite ? Et après quoi, Laura, hein ? »

Il se posta à quelques centimètres de moi, me dominant d'au moins 20 bons centimètres, les yeux plongés dans les miens.

-« Tu crois que Newt sera là pour te protéger du grand méchant Gally, hein ? »

Il ricana un peu avant d'agripper mes hanches et de me coller à lui brusquement, en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. Je sifflai.

-« Tu crois que j'ai besoin de lui ? » ripostai-je en souriant à mon tour. « Tu crois que je suis fragile, Gally ? Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de se prendre une droite par la seule fille ? Ta fierté a du prendre un sacré coup non ? »

Son sourire disparut aussitôt, et je sentis sa main serrer un peu ma hanche, avant de me retrouver projeter contre les portes du labyrinthe, le bâtisseur contre moi, ses deux mains bloquant mes poignets avec force, son regard si bleu retenant le mien en haleine. Nos 2 cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Je ressentais ce mélange de haine et de désir qui embrasait mon corps quand j'étais si près de celui de Gally. Il se mordit la lèvre d'une façon sensuelle.

-« Si tu continue, c'est autre chose qui va prendre un sacré coup » murmura-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser contre mes lèvres. Ses paroles m'avaient données envie de plus. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me rapprochai de ses lèvres pour y poser les miennes. Une explosion se produisit en moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, et je pouvais sentir mes jambes flageoler. Une décharge de désir s'était répandu dans tout mon corps en sentant ses lèvres douces contre les miennes. Et contre toute attente, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque pour appuyer ce baiser spontané.

Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, puis plus fougueusement, comme si, à travers ce baiser, il recherchait quelque chose. De ma main libre, je le collai un peu plus à moi, tiraillée entre l'envie de plus, et l'envie d'interrompre ce moment en l'envoyant valser. Sa main glissa jusque ma hanche qu'il agrippa, en pressant légèrement son bassin contre le mien, ce qui provoqua en moi une vague de désir indécent que je ponctuai d'un léger gémissement. Ses lèvres me firent me taire, et son baiser se fut plus passionné. Tout se mêlait en moi. La haine, la colère, la confusion, cette attirance, ses lèvres chaudes, son corps puissant contre le mien, qui commençait à réveiller en moi des envies de plus. Comme si je venais de recevoir une claque, je repoussai Gally brusquement, brisant ce moment étrange. Il recula un peu avant de me regarder.

-« Je … C'est … » balbutiai-je. « Merde, putain de merde ! »

Je passai à côté de Gally en lui infligeant un violent coup d'épaule, et commençai à courir vers le dortoir. J'avais les lèvres encore brûlantes, mon cœur ne s'était pas calmée, et une boule de désir s'était nichée au creux de mes reins. En entrant dans le dortoir, je croisai Newt. Il commença à sourire, et je l'ignorai en continuant mon chemin pour aller dans ma chambre. Je claquai violemment la porte derrière moi en jurant, avant de m'étaler dans mon lit, sur le dos. La sensation des lèvres de Gally sur les miennes ne disparaissaient pas. Je frappai le mur à côté de moi avec violence, avant de gémir de douleur. J'avais envie de mourir à ce moment précis.

J'avais embrassé Gally. Mon pire ennemi. J'avais embrasse Gally, celui qui m'avait insulté, rabaissé plus d'une fois. Celui que j'avais frappé de toutes mes forces. Celui qui m'avait ramené vers Clint. Je me sentais horriblement mal, perdue entre l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre, et l'envie d'y retourner. Je haïssais Gally si fort, et j'avais tellement aimé ce moment. Ses mains sur moi, son corps contre le mien, son cœur qui battait aussi vite que le mien. J'enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller en gémissant légèrement. J'avais totalement perdue les pédales. Pendant quelques instants, je me forçai à penser à la journée de demain, à mon apprentissage qui allait commencer, au labyrinthe que j'allais enfin découvrir, avant de repenser à Gally. J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre les murs, de remonter le temps, mais c'était impossible. Je me contentai d'enlever mon short et de m'enrouler dans la couette en essayant de me vider la tête. Je fermai les yeux, et sombrai dans un sommeil profond en quelques minutes, les pensées envahit par Gally. Je me détestais.

* * *

J'entend d'ici ABeautifulMyth hurler de joie ... Et on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'elle a jeté son couteau ! :P  
J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ... Pas mal de choses vont changer à partie de là. ;)

La suite demain (normalement) ! :D

**Des poutoux ! **


	12. 11 L'entraînement

**Hello ! :)**

Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre ait plu à ABeautifulMyth éhé :P Je savais que ça allait te rendre heureuse !  
Bref, je pensais être un peu en retard, et finalement, chapitre 12 terminé ! (et QUEL CHAPITRE mhmhmh !)

_Enfin, enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-« Eh la bleue. »

Je sursautai brusquement, tirée de mon sommeil de plomb par la voix de Minho qui se tenait près de mon lit. Il semblait réveillé depuis peu. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Je grommelai un peu en me relevant.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » marmonnai-je.

-« 5h. Eh, me regarde pas comme ça » ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu. « Tu l'as voulu, maintenant suis-moi. »

-« Je ne peux pas. »

-« Comment … Oh. »

Il se figea un peu avant de s'en aller un peu précipitamment, ce qui me fit rire. J'enfilai un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise avant de ramener mes cheveux en un chignon négligé, et suivit Minho jusque dehors. Je n'avais jamais été levée aussi tôt. Le coureur me laissa déjeuner en silence.

Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente me frappèrent de plein fouet, et par reflexe, je portai mes doigts sur mes lèvres en les frôlant à peine, avant de croquer dans la pomme pour ne pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas que je croise Gally de la journée, sinon, j'allais lui décocher une autre droite juste pour avoir eu l'audace de répondre à mon baiser.

Quand Minho se leva, je l'imitai, et il indiqua une bâtisse un peu à l'écart avant de courir pour s'y rendre. Je le suivais docilement, sans dire un mot. Je commençais à avoir un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer. En entrant dans la salle, il ferma la porte derrière moi avant d'ouvrir un coffre à quelques mètres de l'entrée, et il en sortit un sac vide, quelques provisions, et une machette. Je ne comprenais pas.

-« Attends deux secondes Minho, pourquoi tu me donnes une machette là ? »

-« Je dois voir de quoi tu es capable » répondit-il en relevant la tête vers moi. « Tu veux faire la grande ? On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre. »

-« Tu veux dire que … » commençai-je.

-« Dans 30min les portes vont s'ouvrir » me coupa Minho. « Dans 30min, tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu devenir coureuse la bleue. »

J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée, avant de la refermer et d'hocher la tête. Je commençais à avoir peur, les mots de Clint à propos des griffeurs me revenaient en tête pendant que je me préparais avec Minho. Arrivés devant les potes encore fermés, un silence pesant s'installa.

-« Minho ? » il ne répondit pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on reste enfermé là-dedans ? »

-« Les griffeurs vont venir nous faire des câlins et des bisous » ironisa le coureur avec un sourire en coin. « Et là, bye bye ! »

Je me raclai la gorge pour cacher mon mal-être. Je paniquais un peu. Et cette voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, « tu dois le faire Laura, tu le sais », qui ne cessait pas.

Un bruit sourd résonna, suivi de quelques grondements, et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement. Le sol tremblait un peu sous mes pieds, et mon cœur s'emballait. A côté de moi, Minho se mit en position.

-« Un … Deux ... »

-« MINHO ! »

Le coureur se stoppa net dans son élan, avant de retourner sur Alby, qui semblait furieux. Il courait vers nous.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurla-t-il. « Je t'ai demandé de l'entraîner, et non de l'envoyer dans le labyrinthe, espèce de tocard ! »

-« Ferme-là Alby » rétorqua Minho. « Je veux voir de quoi elle est capable ! »

-« Alors fais-lui subir l'entraînement, crétin ! »

Je remerciai Alby au fond de moi. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à entrer dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Minho semblait un peu énervé, et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui tirer la langue comme une gamine. Il soupira en me tapotant l'épaule.

-« Bon, puisque seigneur Alby » il lui lança un sourire ironique, « a décidé que … Poses ton sac, et fais-moi 10 fois le tour du bloc. »

-« Et je veille au grain, Minho, compris ? » ajouta Alby.

-« Ouais ouais … Allez fonce ! »

Je posai mon sac, pris une grande inspiration, et commençai à courir. Le bloc était immense, mais je pensais pouvoir le faire assez facilement. Il me fallut 15min pour faire le premier tour. Tout se passait bien. Je me surpris même à apprécier ce moment. Courir sans raison, la tête vide, inspire, expire.  
20 minutes pour le deuxième tour.

30 pour le troisième.

Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes. Mes cuisses tiraient, et le soleil commençait à cogner. J'avais mal à la tête, ma gorge était sèche. Je lançai un œil vers Minho : il était assit et me regardait courir. 2h. 4ème tour. La fatigue, la soif, les tiraillements intenses.

3h. 6ème tour. J'avais l'impression de brûler sous le soleil, de nager dans ma chemise. Mes pieds commençaient à me faire souffrir atrocement, mais je maintenais la cadence. Chaque pas, chaque mètre me rapprochait du labyrinthe. Ma détermination était infaillible.

4h. 8ème tour. Il était 11h, et Siggy commençait à faire à manger. Mon ventre grondait. 4h à courir, à retenir des gémissements à cause de mes jambes qui tiraient, 4h sous le regard de Minho et d'Alby, 4h, c'était long.

5h. 10ème tour. En arrivant devant Minho, je failli trébucher de fatigue, et je tombai sur les fesses en soufflant un grand coup, avant de m'allonger, les yeux fermés, les bras en croix sur le torse. Je respirai bruyamment, mais je m'en fichais. Je l'avais fait. J'entendis un petit rire.

-« Pas mal pour une première fois » ricana Minho. « Allez viens manger maintenant. »

-« Peux pas … » haletai-je en ouvrant un peu les yeux. « Aides-moi à me relever, s'il te plaît. »

Il me tendit sa main, et m'aida à me remettre debout. Je chancelai un peu, les jambes encore douloureuses, avant de le suivre lentement jusqu'au camp, où Siggy avait fini de cuisiner. Je m'assis en face du maton des coureurs, et bus une gourde d'eau complète sous son regard amusé. Je soupirai de bien-être, avant de commencer à manger.

-« Toujours aussi enthousiaste, la bleue ? »

-« Je compte bien te botter le cul dans le labyrinthe » rétorquai-je en souriant un peu. « Et arrête de m'appeler la bleue. »

-« Compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler Minette ! »

-« Ferme-là … »

Minho sourit avant de regarder derrière moi, et de se racler la gorge en me lançant un regard évocateur. J'haussai les sourcils avant de me retourner.

-« Tire-toi Gally. »

-« Toujours en vie ? »

-« Ouais, voilà, toujours en vie » raillai-je, le plus ironique possible. « Maintenant tire-toi. »

-« Tu disais pas ça quand … »

Je me relevai rapidement en lui collant ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. J'avais envie de lui décocher une droite, mais Alby me punirait. Je le sentis sourire contre la paume de ma main, et lui fis des gros yeux.

-« On parlera de ça plus tard » sifflai-je à voix basse pour que seul lui l'entende.

Il haussa les épaules en se retournant pour s'en aller. Minho me regardait, interloqué. Je commençais à haïr cette journée.

-« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Tais-toi et mange » répliquai-je. « T'es là pour me former c'est tout. »

-« Sauf que je vais devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec toi. »

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants, avant d'inspirer en lui lançant un regard.

-« Ecoute Minho, pour l'instant, on est pas copains copines tous les 2, alors laisses-moi tranquille, tu veux ? »

Il haussa les épaules en continuant de manger, le regard perdu vers le camp, tandis que je finissais mon assiette en repensant au baiser d'hier soir. Mon erreur. La sensation des lèvres du bâtisseur sur les miennes me revenaient en tête, celle de ses mains sur mes hanches, de son bassin contre le mien …

Je secouai la tête en me raclant la gorge, avant de suivre le coureur pour continuer mon entraînement. Je devais me concentrer là-dessus.

La journée commençait sous un soleil de plomb. Minho se frotta les mains avant de me montrer les portes du labyrinthe.

-« Je sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais le labyrinthe a des horaires d'ouverture » je sentais le cynisme dans sa voix. « Il ouvre à 7h tous les matins, et se ferme à 18h. Pas une minute de moins, ni une de plus. » Il marqua une courte pause. « Si les portes se referment et que tu es encore là-dedans … »

-« Tu meurs » fini-je en soupirant. « Je sais, Alby et Clint m'ont déjà briefés là-dessus Minho. »

-« Ok très bien ! » il se tourna et me jeta un bâton dans les mains, que je rattrapai maladroitement. « Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre maintenant. »

Je le regardai, hébétée, prendre un bâton à son tour.

-« Je veux que tu me montre ta rapidité. »

-« Mais … »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase que, d'un coup sec, il me tapa dans le genou. Je lâchai un hurlement en le regardant sourire.

-« Contre mes coups ! Allez ! »

Il recommença, et, cette fois-ci, je l'évitai en le bloquant grâce à mon arme de fortune, avant de la lever pour essayer de le désarmer, mais il fut plus rapide que moi, et rabattit le bout du bâton dans mes côtes. Je serrai les dents en lui lançant un regard plein de haine.

-« Allez la bleue, bouge-toi ! » je contrai son coup. « Tu crois que tu es assez forte pour aller dans le labyrinthe ? » encore un. « Tu tiendras pas une journée ! »

Une vive douleur se propagea dans mon bras gauche, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier, avant de le frapper à mon tour d'un coup sec au niveau des cuisses. Il rigola.

-« C'est tout ? »

Quelques blocards s'étaient regroupés autour de nous. Je savais que cela faisait parti de l'entraînement. Je devais être rapide, vivace, pour pénétrer dans le labyrinthe, et pourtant, je haïssais Minho à ce moment précis. En lançant un rapide regard vers l'assemblé, je reconnus Zart –évidemment-, Newt, Gally, Alby, et Clint. Je me redressai un peu pour faire face au coureur.

-« Abandonne la bleue, tu seras jamais assez forte ! »

-« Ferme-là, et arrête de m'appeler la bleue ! » rétorquai-je avant de le frapper dans les côtes d'un coup sec.

Il ne contra pas mon coup, et je le vis serrer la mâchoire. Une seconde d'inattention de ma part et un sourire plus tard, il m'avait frappé une nouvelle fois dans les genoux avant d'abattre son arme dans ma nuque d'un coup sec. Je me retrouvai face contre l'herbe. Quelques rires moqueurs s'étaient déclenchés autour de nous, et je sentis la haine monter en moi. Je sautai sur mes pieds, en le fixant. Il souriait.

-« Lâche l'affaire. »

Je répondis à son sourire, avant de balancer mon arme contre ses côtes, puis de le frapper du bout de mon bâton dans le genou droit, avant d'abattre mon arme contre son torse. Il tomba à la renverse sur le dos, en poussant un cri de douleur. Je me rapprochai de lui, et posai la pointe de mon bâton sur sa nuque, le pied posé sur son torse, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« L'arroseur arrosé » ricanai-je en retirant mon bâton.

Il posa sa main sur mon pied en le poussant d'un coup sec, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, et me fit tomber à terre avant de venir s'accroupir sur moi.

-« Pas mal pour une bleue, mais ne savoure pas trop ta victoire. »

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, avant de se relever, et de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. En me relevant, Minho me tapota dans l'épaule en souriant.

-« Bien joué Laura. »

-« Je te hais Minho, j'espère que tu le sais … » marmonnai-je en me frottant le bras.

Il me sourit, et je sentis une autre main se poser sur mon épaule. En tournant la tête, mon sourire disparut.

-« Faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

* * *

J'adore faire ça ... Alors, qui est-ce ? Gally ? Newt ? Zart ? (non par Zart,il est trop gentil ...)

Minho est un salaud sur ce coup, mais l'entraînement est dur ...  
Enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'essayerai de vous poster le 12 demain ou après demain ! :D

**_DES BISOUUUS !_**


	13. 12 La plaque

**BONSOIR ! :D**

Oui, bonsoir, je publie ce chapitre à 23h, alors, bonsoir !  
C'est avec beaucoup de peine que je vous annonce que je viens de lire ce fameux chapitre 55 du tome 3, et que j'ai failli pleurer (ouioui). Buuuh ...

M'enfin, faisons plaisir à ABeautifulMyth ! :D

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Newt se tenait en face de moi, la main posée sur mon épaule, le regard rivé dans le mien, la mâchoire serré, l'air tendu. Il semblait en colère contre moi, ce que je comprenais un peu. Depuis hier, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, et l'avait même ignoré, en lui passant devant, comme s'il n'existait pas. Je baissai les yeux en hochant la tête, et le suivi vers la forêt, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Nous étions tous les deux silencieux, comme si nous réfléchissions à ce que nous allions dire. Il s'arrêta, et se retourna. Je fixai un point inexistant en face de moi, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça Laura ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Il souffla un bon coup.

-« Tu me passe devant comme si j'étais un inconnu, tu veux devenir coureuse … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je restai silencieuse, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. J'avais juste envie de m'enfuir comme une petite souris. En relevant un peu les yeux, je croisai son regard presque noir. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je sais pas » murmurai-je. « Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Je dois aller dans le labyrinthe, Newt. »

-« Arrête ! » il se rapprocha de moi. « Dis-moi la vérité. »

Son regard était perçant, la panique commençait à naître en moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter mes rêves, mes visions, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. Je restais immobile, devant lui.

-« Je suis sûre de moi, Newt. Je sais que je dois aller dans le labyrinthe. »

Il serra la mâchoire, et frappa l'arbre à côté de moi avant de tourner la tête. Je ne connaissais pas ce Newt énervé, à bout de nerfs. J'expirai lentement en le regardant.

-« Et tu peux t'énerver sur ce pauvre arbre innocent si tu veux » ajoutai-je, la voix pleine de cynisme. « Ca ne changera rien. »

-« Tu comprends rien ! » répliqua Newt. « Mais merde Laura, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? T'es suicidaire ? »

-« Eh ! Calmos Newt, je vais pas y laisser ma peau ! »

-« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il respira un peu, avant de me regarder à nouveau. Newt commençait à m'énerver. J'avais l'impression de subir ses petites crises trop souvent à mon goût. Je lui lançai un dernier regard, avant de me retourner.

-« Je dois rejoindre Minho. »

-« T'as raison, fuis encore une fois » railla-t-il derrière mon dos.

Je lui fis un signe de la main rempli d'ironie, avant de rejoindre le maton des coureurs, qui m'attendait bien sagement, adossé contre un des murs du bloc. En me voyant, il fit un signe de croix sur ses lèvres, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me demanderait rien. J'hochai la tête, reprit mon bâton, et continuai mon entraînement.

Au bout de 2h à me faire frapper, Minho lâcha son arme sur le côté en me regardant m'agenouiller, la main posée sur la poitrine. Il venait de m'assener un violent coup, et je suffoquai. Pendant 2h, il m'avait obligé à contrer, en me lançant des piques de temps en temps pour me faire réagir. J'avais complètement oublié Newt, et même Gally m'était sorti de la tête. Je tombai sur le côté, essoufflée.

-« Bon, pour une première journée, on va dire que c'est pas trop mal » m'annonça Minho. « Demain, on recommence. »

-« Mhhh … » répondis-je, encore trop essoufflée pour parler correctement.

-« Allez debout la terreur ! »

En me levant, je gémis légèrement : j'avais mal partout. Mes jambes me tiraillaient, mon dos souffrait, j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Minho me lança un regard, et en souriant, commença à s'en aller sans un mot pour moi. Il était environ 15h, et je pensais déjà à mon lit. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, avant de me décider à prendre une douche.

En me déshabillant, je gémis un peu. J'avais des bleus qui commençaient à se former au niveau de mes bras, un énorme bleu à la limite du violet sur le genou, et dès que je bougeais, j'avais l'impression de recevoir des coups violents. L'eau chaude calma un peu la douleur. Il fallait que je tienne, Minho n'allait pas être tendre avec moi, je devais prouver ma force. Je n'étais pas plus faible que les autres. L'entrevue avec Newt me revint en tête, et je soupirai sous l'eau brûlante. Il allait m'en vouloir, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur l'entraînement. En me rhabillant, je vis que les bleus avaient empirés en quelques minutes. Je passai le bout de mes doigts dessus, en me mordant la lèvre. C'était douloureux.

En sortant de la salle de main, la porte se heurta à quelqu'un.

-« Désolée, désolée ! » marmonnai-je avant de croiser un regard bleu. « Oh. Finalement, je suis pas désolée » rajoutai-je.

Gally se tenait la tête. La porte avait cogné assez fort. Il me regardait en serrant un peu la mâchoire avant de sourire. La soirée d'hier. Je respirai calmement.

-« Tu as intérêt d'effacer de ta mémoire ce que … »

-« Oh non » me coupa-t-il en se rapprochant un peu de moi. « On va en parler maintenant. »

-« J'ai pas envie. »

-« J'en ai rien à cirer ! »

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et ce mélange de haine et d'attirance qui revenait en moi … Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler en même temps. C'était atroce.

-« J'attend. »

-« T'attends quoi au juste ? »

-« Des explications pour hier. »

Je serrai la mâchoire en soupirant longuement, avant de reporter mon regard vers le fond du couloir. Il fallait que je trouve quelque-chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe quel mensonge un temps soit peu crédible pour me dépatouiller de Gally.

-« Tu m'as énervé. »

J'avais envie de me gifler. Dans ma tête, une petite voix hurlait « Non mais t'es sérieuse, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Crétine ! ». Je le vis hausser les sourcils du coin de l'œil.

-« Oh. Je t'ai énervé » il marqua une petite pause. « Donc toi, quand les gens t'énervent, tu les embrasse, c'est ça ? » rajouta-t-il.

Je me sentais ridicule à cet instant précis. J'avais envie de m'enfuir à toute vitesse pour me cacher et ne plus jamais croiser le bâtisseur qui souriait un peu, amusé. Mon excuse était ridicule. Gally me regardait de haut, sans dire un mot, comme s'il attendait la vérité. J'étais incapable de lui dire. Un silence pesant s'installa. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun mot. Il leva le menton.

-« Tu ne compte pas cracher le morceau, hein ? » dit-il.

J'hochai la tête dans un signe négatif, et l'entendis soupirer en baissant un peu la tête.

-« Très bien Laura, fais comme si hier n'avait pas existé ! Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, tu as raison ! »

Mon poing arriva si vite dans sa mâchoire qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il en trébucha sur le côté, et je mis quelques instants avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire. Toute ma colère, ma haine, mes regrets, tous ces sentiments avaient explosés en un coup de poing. En le voyant à terre, le regard levé vers moi, la lèvre encore une fois de plus en sang, j'éprouvai un sentiment de bien-être. Le bâtisseur s'essuya la lèvre en se relevant, un sourire collé aux lèvres, le regard plein de haine.

-« Oh, je vois, Greenie est en colère » marmonna-t-il. « Je préfère quand tu m'embrasse … »

-« Ta gueule Gally ! » hurlai-je. « Fermes-là ! »

-« Et quoi ?! »

Il s'était redressé et me faisait face, cette fois-ci, il me faisait un peu peur. Je le voyais trembler.

-« Tu crois pouvoir éviter la vérité pendant combien de temps ?! »

-« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! » m'exclamai-je. « J'ai pété un plomb, et t'étais là, et … »

-« Tu as pété un plomb ? » me coupa-t-il.

Son regard avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'était plus énervé, mais semblait triste, presque blessé. Je me pinçai les lèvres, avant de baisser la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de frapper le mur à côté de moi, et de s'en aller, sans un mot, sans un regard, me laissant seule, dos contre le mur, perdue. Je glissai sur les fesses, en posant ma tête entre mes mains pour réfléchir à cette journée.

Je m'étais engueulée avec Newt, Minho m'avait martyrisé, et j'avais blessé Gally. Le dernier point semblait complètement absurde, mais le regard qu'il avait voulait tout dire. Gally m'avait insulté bon nombres de fois, il m'avait souvent détruit les poignets, m'avait lancé des centaines de regards pleins de haine, mais un regard triste, c'était la première fois. Je soupirai. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, et je n'eus même pas le temps de me relever que Minho m'avait agrippé par le bras. Il me secoua un peu, l'air furieux.

-« Tu vas me suivre, tout de suite la bleue ! » grogna-t-il.

-« Eh ! » il me trainait presque par terre. « EH MINHO ! TU FAIS QUOI LA ?! »

-« Tais-toi ! »

Je me redressai tant bien que mal, pendant que Minho me trainait comme un vulgaire sac dehors. Je sentis le regard de Gally qui venait de sortir, et qui me suivait des yeux. J'étais paniquée. Réellement. Comme jamais je n'avais été paniquée. Le coureur me secoua un peu, et ouvrit une porte avant de me balancer dans la pièce. Je reconnus la salle du conseil. Alby et Newt était là. Ce dernier semblait furieux. J'étais à moitié accroupie, et il me faisait face. Je me redressai, et attendis.

-« Dis-nous la vérité » dit Alby en brisant le silence.

-« Quelle vérité ? » marmonnai-je.

-« Arrête de jouer l'innocente ! » me coupa Newt. « On sait très bien pourquoi tu veux devenir coureuse maintenant ! »

-« La ferme Newt ! »

Je n'étais plus paniquée, mais énervée. Je lui faisais face. Il avait la mâchoire serré, et tremblait un peu. Minho me prit par l'épaule pour me faire reculer un peu trop brusquement. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-« Et pourquoi je veux devenir coureuse à votre avis ? » raillai-je.

-« Mes coureurs ont trouvés ça. »

Minho sortit une plaque de son sac. Je lus l'inscription, et mon estomac se noua. Un seul mot. Un prénom.

**« LAURA. »**

* * *

J'vais m'faire taper je le sens ... *cours se cacher* :'(  
Allez, la suite arrive demain vers 21h, le temps que je finisse le chapitre 14 qui devrait s'écrire assez vite ! :3

_**Des bisous à vous ! :D**_


	14. 13 Le commencement

**HELLO EVERYBODYYYY :D**

J'espère que la fin de mon dernier chapitre ne vous a pas trop énervé ... Quoi ? Des couteaux braqués sur moi ? Pas du tout *part se cacher*

FIN DU SUSPENS, kesskivasspassé ? Hein ? ;)  
Enjoy !

* * *

Une simple plaque en métal, avec une gravure. Mon prénom. J'étais abasourdi. C'était comme un coup de massue. Les flashs, les visions, les voix, et maintenant, cette plaque. Tout se mêlait dans mes pensées, sans aucune concordance. Rien n'était normal. Je lâchai la plaque, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit de tintement, en reprenant mon souffle. Les 3 garçons me fixaient, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de ma part. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Minho se racla un peu la gorge.

-« Explique-nous. »

-« J'en sais rien Minho ! » balbutiai-je, encore paniquée. « Je me souviens de rien, bordel ! »

-« Laura … »

-« La ferme ! »

Je m'étais relevée, et faisais face à Minho, la plaque à mes pieds. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, comme trahie. J'avais besoin de courir. J'avais besoin de me vider de tous ces sentiments, ces problèmes, et cette foutue plaque à mes pieds me rendait nerveuse. En quelques secondes, mon choix fut prit. Je ne savais pas si j'allais le regretter, mais je devais le faire. En lançant un dernier regard vers les garçons, je sortie de la salle, et me mit à courir vers le labyrinthe à toute vitesse. Il le fallait. J'entendis la porte se rouvrir derrière moi, et mon prénom être hurlé par Minho, mais je ne faiblis pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les portes encore ouvertes étaient à quelques mètres de moi. Quelqu'un d'autre hurla mon prénom. Encore quelques mètres, et Minho qui me suivait. Les portes ouvertes.

J'entrai dans le couloir sans m'arrêter de courir, sans savoir où j'allais. Un sentiment de liberté m'envahit à ce moment précis. J'arpentai les couloirs, étonnée d'être aussi rapide. Les bruits de mes pas rapides retentissaient entre les murs, ainsi que les bruits de pas de Minho, qui semblait être tout près de moi.

-« ARRÊTE, REVIENS ICI, MERDE ! » hurla-t-il.

Je tournai à gauche, puis à droite, avant de bifurquer vers un couloir qui finissait par un carrefour, avant de tourner à nouveau à droite, en espérant le semer. Mes jambes me hurlaient d'arrêter, mais mon instinct me soufflait où aller. Comme si je connaissais le labyrinthe. Les murs étaient hauts, couverts de lierre, des colonnes se dressaient sur mon chemin, et les couloirs s'enchaînaient. Tout était si silencieux. Je n'entendais plus que mes pas qui martelaient le sol en béton.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle, en m'adossant contre un mur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir craché mes poumons, d'avoir couru des heures, alors que je n'avais couru que 15 malheureuses minutes. En regardant le mur en face de moi, je vis une plaque, qui ressemblait à celle que les coureurs avaient trouvée. Je m'approchai lentement, anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une autre plaque avec mon prénom gravé dessus. Je lus.

**« W.I.C.K.E.D. »**

Je fus projetée sur le côté avec tellement de violence que j'en trébuchai en lâchant un hurlement de douleur, avant de voir Minho qui se tenait debout devant moi.

-« MAIS PUTAIN T'ES VRAIMENT UNE MALADE ! » hurla-t-il.

Je reculai un peu, toujours au sol, pour me redresser rapidement pour lui faire face. J'avais envie de le frapper, mais je me retenais de toutes mes forces. Il me fixait, près à me sauter dessus pour me ramener de force au bloc.

-« Pour qui tu t'es pris la bleue ?! »

-« WICKED. »

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de ma réponse, alors que je ne faisais plus attention à lui. Plusieurs choses s'emboîtaient dans mon esprit. Les lettres W.C.K.D signifiaient WICKED, la voix qui répétait dans ma tête « WICKED n'est pas bon ».

-« On a été envoyé ici par le WICKED … » marmonnai-je pour moi-même, avant de me retourner vers la plaque. « Le WICKED n'est pas bon, le WICKED n'est pas bon … »

-« Eh ! » m'interrompit Minho en se rapprochant de moi. « Pourquoi tu … »

-« Le WICKED n'est pas bon Minho » le coupai-je en le regardant. « J'ai eu des flashs, des espèces d'images, j'ai entendu des voix, et une me disait que le WICKED n'était pas bon, et … »

-« Comment ça, tu as eu des flashs ? » il semblait perplexe. « Ecoute … »

-« Non, toi tu m'écoute ! »

Je le pris par le bras, et le secouai un peu, énervée.

-« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces flashs, je sais pas pourquoi mon nom est sur une putain de plaque, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois continuer ! »

-« Arrête de faire l'héroïne, tocarde ! » rétorqua Minho en me poussant un peu. « Tu te prends pour qui au juste, hein ? Tu crois que tu vas résoudre notre problème en claquant des doigts ? Réfléchis ! Ca fait 3 ans qu'on est bloqué ici ! »

-« Justement, il est temps de se bouger le cul Minho ! » hurlai-je. « Si toi tu veux rester là-dedans toute ta vie, soit ! »

-« Tu comprends rien ! »

Il expira avant de se retourner en regardant le couloir par lequel nous étions arrivés.

-« Y a pas d'issue » lâcha-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. « On a tout cartographié, tout vu, rien. En 3 ans, rien de nouveau. »

-« Si. »

Je lui pris son sac pour prendre la plaque où était gravé mon prénom, et lui montrer. Il serra la mâchoire en me regardant.

-« Minho, si j'ai été envoyé ici, c'est pas pour soigner des gens, cette merde en est la preuve ! Y a forcément une issue ! T'as rien remarqué depuis que je suis arrivée ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de se stopper. Il réfléchit un instant, puis me fit signe de le suivre. Ni une ni deux, je remis la plaque dans son sac, avant de le suivre à travers les couloirs. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais convaincu, mais il semblait vouloir me montrer quelque-chose, et je devais savoir ce que c'était. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une mission à accomplir dans le labyrinthe. Minho s'arrêta devant un mur immense, et écarta un peu le lierre en découvrant une petite plaque où était gravé « La fin est proche ». J'haussai les sourcils en regardant Minho, qui tenait le lierre.

-« J'ai trouvé ça hier » me confia-t-il. « Je l'avais jamais vu avant, et pourtant je passe tous les jours ici. J'en ai parlé à Alby, il m'a demandé de garder le silence là-dessus. »

Il soupira en lâchant le lierre.

-« Alors, t'as une idée de génie la tocarde ? »

-« La fin est proche, ça paraît évident non ? » marmonnai-je. « Le labyrinthe. »

-« Sans rire » railla-t-il.

-« Eh, la ferme, j'essaye de réfléchir ! » il se tut. « Laisse-moi venir avec toi demain Minho. »

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de se frotter la mâchoire, l'air dubitatif.

-« Je vais essayer d'en parler à Alby. Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête, et suivis Minho dans le labyrinthe pour rejoindre le bloc. Le vent commençait à souffler assez fort, et je me rendis compte que le soleil avait disparu. Je fis la remarque à Minho, qui ne s'arrêta pas de courir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages étaient noirs et épais. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, et le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds. J'entendis Minho hurler, avant de me rendre compte que les murs se mettaient à bouger autour de nous.

-« C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE MINHO ?! » hurlai-je en le suivant à travers les murs qui bougeaient. « JE CROYAIS QUE LES MURS BOUGEAIENT QUE LA NUIT ! »

-« LA FERME ET COURS LAURA ! »

En tournant dans un couloir, je m'arrêtai brusquement devant le mur qui commençait à bouger. Je me tournai vers Minho, paniquée, et vit que lui aussi l'était.

-« JE SAIS PLUS OU ON EST, MERDE ! »

Je regardais tout autour de moi, en sentant la panique me gagner, avant de me mettre à courir à travers les couloirs, en évitant les murs qui se dressaient devant moi, suivie de près par Minho. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les nuages craquent, et qu'une pluie diluvienne vienne s'abattre sur nous. J'essayais de me retrouver, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les murs changeaient tout autour de nous, j'étais paniquée. Minho passa devant moi en me criant de le suivre. Je jetai un œil sur la montre qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt dans la matinée, qui affichait 17h55. Les portes allaient se fermer, et il fallait que nous sortions maintenant. Je suivais Minho, en ignorant la douleur dans mes jambes, la pluie qui me fouettait le visage. Je courais pour ma vie, pour Zart, pour Alby et Newt, pour Clint, et pour Gally. Je devais courir, je devais mettre un mot sur ces sentiments, je devais survivre, je ne voulais pas rester dans le labyrinthe une nuit. Minho s'arrêta brusquement, avant de tourner à droite.

-« COURS LAURA, COURS ! »

Je le suivais tant bien que mal, la respiration courte, avant de voir les portes du labyrinthe qui étaient en train de se rapprocher. Le labyrinthe allait se fermer. Je redoublai d'efforts en voyant les blocards qui nous attendaient, et mon cœur loupa un battement en voyant Gally qui se tenait devant tous. Il hurlait mon prénom. Les portes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Minho attrapa mon poignet en m'encourageant. Un dernier hurlement.

Je me jetai face la première sur la terre qui était devenue boueuse en passant les portes, accompagnée de Minho, avant d'entendre le claquement sinistre qui signifiait que les portes étaient verrouillées. La panique qui m'habitait jusqu'ici se dissipa lentement, pendant que je reprenais mes esprits. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et mon souffle se calmait peu à peu. Je sentis Minho se relever à côté de moi, et me retournai sur le dos, les yeux fermés, en expirant bruyamment, exténué. Quelqu'un passa son bras sous mon dos, l'autre sous ma nuque, et me souleva.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » grommela Alby.

-« On a vu la plaque d'hier » répondit Minho, essoufflé. « Les murs ont commencés à bouger tout seul, en pleine journée, la pluie s'est invitée … »

-« Et Laura ? »

-« On s'est sauvés l'un l'autre Alby » répondit le coureur.

J'ouvris un peu les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase, avec un léger sourire, avant de lever la tête vers celui me portait. Je croisai un regard bleu, et restai soufflée. Il se racla la gorge.

-« Elle a l'air crevée. »

-« Non, je … » marmonnai-je à voix basse.

-« Emmenez-là dans son lit » me coupa Alby. « Minho, vas avec elle, Gally, rejoins-moi après. »

Il hocha la tête, et je refermai les yeux en posant ma tête contre le torse de Gally, la pluie battant mon visage. Je tremblais de froid, mes vêtements étaient trempés. Je m'endormis avant même d'avoir retrouvé mon lit.

* * *

Bon ... Ca va, ce chapitre est pas trop horrible ... Hein ? xD OH CA VA JE SAIS LAURA C'EST UNE MALADE !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme à chaque fois, j'attend vos avis ! :)  
_**Des bisous à vous ! :3**_


	15. 14 La perte

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

Ca y est c'est vendredi, le week-end est là, il fait beau (en tout cas chez moi oui :3), et le chapitre 14 est là ! Que demander de plus ? ;)

Le chapitre précédent était assez intense, alors ce sera plus calme pour celui-ci ! Héhé ... Héhéhé. ;)  
_**Enjoy ! **_

* * *

Je rêvais. Je savais que je rêvais parce-que je n'étais pas dans le bloc.

J'étais assise en face une femme blonde qui me regardait attentivement. Plusieurs dossiers étaient devant elle. Elle sourit un peu.

-« Tu es formidable, Laura, t'en rends-tu compte ? »

-« Est-ce que je vais revoir mes amis ? »

Ma voix était plus aigue. Je devais être jeune, peut-être 10 ans. Je ne savais même pas qui étaient mes amis, mais la Laura de mes rêves semblait inquiète à leur propos. La femme blonde perdit un peu son sourire, et tiqua lorsque la Laura de mon rêve prononça le mot « amis ». Elle croisa ses doigts.

-« Laura, ce ne sont pas tes amis. »

-« Si, ils le sont » affirmai-je de cette voix aigue, avec assurance.

-« Tu es différente d'eux Laura. »

-« Je ne suis pas différente. »

-« Si tu l'es Laura. Tu es la solution. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut en étouffant un hurlement dans ma gorge. Quelqu'un bougea à côté de moi, et je me retournai pour voir qui était-ce. Je lâchai un soupir en reconnaissant Minho. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, avant de me lancer un regard, et de sourire un peu.

-« T'es une grande malade, tu le sais ça ? » marmonna-t-il la voix pâteuse.

-« Oh, merci Minho » rétorquai-je en lui souriant à mon tour. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il regarda sa montre, puis dehors, avant de reposer sa tête contre le mur.

-« 20h à peu près. »

-« Alby … ? »

-« Alby t'a insulté de tous les noms » m'annonça Minho, avant de sourire. « Et ensuite, il m'a dit que tu étais la seule fille, et que tu avais plus de … tu vois ce que je veux dire, que la plupart des autres blocards. »

Je ris un peu en imaginant Alby dire ça, avant de soupirer.

-« Et les autres ? »

Minho inspira, avant de venir s'installer un peu plus près de moi, en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-« Newt est complètement fou depuis qu'il sait que tu es allée dans le labyrinthe, Zart … Zart c'est un peu comme Alby, tu vois. Clint était rassuré en te voyant revenir, et Gally … » il s'arrêta un instant, avant de me regarder avec un grand sourire. « D'après son collègue, Jack, Gally était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque en te voyant sortir du bloc, et apparemment, il était paniqué à l'idée de te savoir dans le labyrinthe. C'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à te ramener dans ton lit. »

-« Pardon ? Gally était inquiet ? » grommelai-je sans y croire. « Très drôle Minho. »

-« Je te jure la bleue ! Pardon, Laura » se corrigea-t-il en croisant mon regard. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu m'explique. »

J'haussai les épaules, comme pour lui faire comprendre que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Il secoua la tête en me donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-« Tu cours vite, t'es maline, mais tu sais pas mentir. »

-« Haha, très drôle Minho » raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ca te regarde pas. »

-« Ok ! » il se releva en me souriant. « Demain tu me diras tout, tu verras ! »

J'hochai la tête ironiquement, avant de le voir sortir de ma chambre. Je jetai un regard à mes vêtements en gémissant un peu. Ils étaient remplis de boue. Je pris des vêtements propres, et me dirigeai vers les douches. Je faisais peur à voir. J'avais le visage maculé de boue sèche, mes bleus étaient camouflés par une pellicule de crasse, et j'avais les cheveux plein de terre. Je pris une douche rapidement, en me rhabillant à toute vitesse, avant de rejoindre le camp. En croisant le regard de Zart, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il venait vers moi, les bras ouverts. A sa table se trouvaient Clint, Minho, Alby, et même Newt. Les 4 garçons me regardaient, tous avec une expression différente. Zart me serra fort contre lui, en me soulevant un peu.

-« Je savais que t'allais y arriver ! » s'exclama-t-il en me reposant. « Je leur avais dit que t'étais la meilleure ! »

-« Tête brûlée » ajouta Clint en souriant.

Je leur souris un peu, avant de regarder Alby. Il hocha la tête, l'air d'hésiter un peu. Après tout, j'étais une coureuse, en formation certes, mais une coureuse tout de même. Je savais pertinemment qu'Alby allait vouloir me parler en privé, mais il semblait vouloir me laisser un peu de répit. Je m'assis entre Zart et Clint, en face du jeune blond qui semblait un peu perdu. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé plus tôt dans la journée, et lui lançai un faible sourire, comme pour m'excuser. Il hocha faiblement la tête en haussant ses épaules. Alby se racla la gorge.

-« Laura, j'aimerais te parler. »

J'hochai la tête en le suivant, pour être un peu à l'écart. Il baissa les yeux.

-« Je devrais te bannir pour ce que tu as fait » il marqua une pause en relevant la tête. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas changer les choses. Je te fais confiance. Demain, tu vas aller avec Minho dans le labyrinthe. Et attention » il leva le doigt. « Je veux vous revoir en un morceau. »

-« Merci Alby … » marmonnai-je, rassurée. « Merci de me faire confiance. »

-« Je te fais confiance uniquement grâce à Minho et Zart, ils m'ont bassinés pendant une heure pour que tu ne sois pas punie. »

Je souris un peu en imaginant les deux garçons parler à Alby. Il remarqua mon sourire.

-« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

-« J'en ai aucune idée Alby » avouai-je. « Mais je vais bientôt savoir. »

Il hocha la tête en me regardant, avant de me faire signe de rejoindre les autres garçons. En me réinstallant en face du jeune blond, il leva les yeux et je vis sa mâchoire se serrer. Je savais déjà qui était derrière moi, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner. Je lançai un regard à Minho, qui souriait, avant de me lever pour faire face au bâtisseur. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et me fixait.

-« C'était quoi ça ? »

Sa voix était sèche, comme au premier jour, et ressentis un pincement au cœur en l'entendant me parler de cette manière. J'haussai les épaules.

-« Je suis une coureuse maintenant » répondis-je. « Si je veux aller dans le labyrinthe je vais dans le labyrinthe. »

-« Ouais ouais, c'est ça » railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

-« Oh. »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, et commençai à tordre mes doigts dans tous les sens, sans le lâcher du regard. Je pouvais sentir le regard des garçons dans mon dos, ce qui me rendait encore plus nerveuse. J'avais besoin de lui parler seul à seul. Je lui montrai la forêt d'un signe de tête, avant de lancer un regard aux garçons derrière moi, et de m'en aller pour m'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt, suivie de près par Gally.

Une fois à l'écart, il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me forcer à me retourner, et me serra contre lui. Son cœur battait vite et fort.

-« J'ai eu peur pour toi » murmura-t-il.

-« Pourtant je venais de te foutre une droite » ricanai-je, encore fière de moi.

Il me lâcha en me lançant un regard étrange. Je pouvais y voir un mélange de colère, de satisfaction, et de tristesse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

-« Je sais que tu me déteste Laura » il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Et je l'ai bien cherché. Je suis un parfait connard avec toi, je l'assume, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Crois-moi. »

-« Je n'ai pas pété les plombs. »

Il devint immobile en entendant mes mots, comme sous le choc. Je tremblais un peu, ces sentiments étranges se mêlant en moi comme à chaque fois. Son regard bleu si intense était bloqué dans le mien. Je soupirai.

-« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour autant » ajoutai-je. « C'était une erreur quand même. »

-« Combien de temps tu vas te voiler la face ? »

-« Je me voile pas la face ! » il pencha la tête. « Arrête ça Gally, je préfère que tu oublie, j'ai d'autres soucis. »

-« Oui, la plaque » marmonna-t-il en soupirant, avant de se retourner. « J'imagine qu'une putain de plaque c'est plus important que moi. »

-« Exactement » affirmai-je. « Je te rappelle que cette plaque porte mon prénom, alors excuse-moi d'avoir autre chose en tête que ce stupide baiser. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, la mâchoire serrée, avec ce regard perçant que je connaissais bien. Je reculai un peu en le voyant se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un arbre. Gally me fixait, immobile à moins d'un mètre de moi, silencieux.

-« T'es vraiment une peste » lâcha-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée d'entendre ça, avant de pincer les lèvres.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Une peste » répéta-t-il. « Une sale petite peste qui ne pense qu'à elle, sans penser aux conséquences, et tu sais quoi ? » il pointa son doigt sur moi. « Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir embrassé, sale tocarde ! »

-« La ferme ! » m'exclamai-je, énervée. « Fermes-là ! T'as pas eu l'air de détester ! »

-« Toi non plus, et pourtant tu agis comme si c'était moi qui t'avait embrassé, assumes ce que tu as fait Laura ! » il se pinça les lèvres. « Tu me dégoûte. »

Il m'envoya un dernier regard plein de haine, avant de se retourner, et de s'en aller, me laissant seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

J'avais blessé Gally, vraiment. J'avais senti cette haine, cette peine. Mon estomac était noué, et mon cœur serré, comme si il l'avait arraché en partant. Mes yeux me brûlaient, et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. J'étais triste. Je détestais Gally, mais sa façon de me parler m'avait déchiré le cœur. J'avais envie de hurler. Je haïssais Gally autant qu'il m'attirait.

Après un long moment passée seule dans la forêt, je décidai d'aller me coucher. Sur le chemin, je croisai un regard bleu qui me retourna l'estomac. Gally se tenait près du camp, accompagné d'un blocard nommé Jack, mais il ne lui parlait pas. Il me fixait, avec cette haine dans les yeux. Je baissai la tête, honteuse, avant de rentrer dans le dortoir pour aller m'enrouler dans ma couette, avec un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais perdu mon meilleur ennemi. Ce soir-là, je m'endormis en pleurant.

* * *

Ecoute ABeautifulMyth, vas falloir que t'arrête de pointer ton couteau sur moi à chaque fois, j'y suis pour rien moi ... :'(  
Voilà, Laura a tout gagné hein, Gally il t'aime plus, bravo !  
J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ... ;)  
Le chapitre 15 arrive demain, soyez patient(e)s ! :D

**_Des bisous à vous ! _**


	16. 15 L'agression

**Hey hey hey ! :)**

Le chapitre 15 arrive en avance étant donné que j'ai fini le 16 plus rapidement que ce que je pensais, il a été assez facile à écrire ! :D  
Bon, après un chapitre assez triste, j'espère que celui-ci va vous faire plaisir !

_J'aimerais remercier les gens qui lisent, suivent ma fiction. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle vous plaise, et j'espère satisfaire vos désirs !_

_Enjoy ! :) _

* * *

Je me sentais vide. Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut une heure auparavant, et étais restée allongée depuis, fixant le ciel étoilé à travers ma fenêtre en pensant à Gally. Cette sensation de vide ne m'avait pas quitté de la nuit, et avait même empirée. L'idée de le croiser me rendait presque malade. Un bruit de porte m'alarma, et je me levai rapidement pour voir qui était levé aussi tôt. En voyant Newt marcher vers la salle de bain et me lancer un regard, je souris un peu.

-« Hey. »

Il s'arrêta près de moi, silencieux. Je soupirai.

-« Je suis désolée pour hier » murmurai-je. « C'est pas cool de ma part de t'ignorer comme ça, et … »

-« C'est bon » me coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur ma bouche. « Ca va, arrête de te justifier. J'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer chier alors que t'as pas le temps. Je sais. »

Il me sourit un peu, avant d'enlever sa main et de la poser sur mon épaule.

-« Mais la prochaine fois que tu pars en courant comme ça, je t'assomme avec une pelle, compris ? »

J'hochai la tête en souriant, et il embrassa ma joue avant de s'en aller. Une petite partie de moi se réjouis de m'être réconciliée avec Newt, mais la plus grosse part de moi-même restait brisée. Je restai immobile quelques instants, avant de rejoindre Minho pour déjeuner. Ce dernier était déjà prêt, et en lançant un regard vers ma montre, je vis qu'il était 06h30. Je me dépêchai de déjeuner, et allait me préparer. En entrant dans la salle des coureurs, je vis plusieurs blocards à qui je n'avais encore jamais parlé, et me préparai en silence, avant d'aller devant les portes, avec Minho. Ce dernier me lança un regard.

-« On t'a cherché hier, t'étais où ? »

-« J't'expliquerai » marmonnai-je en entendant un claquement sonore.

Les portes s'ouvraient lentement pendant que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Le peu de temps passé dans le labyrinthe la journée d'avant ne me donnait pas très envie d'y retourner, mais il le fallait. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. J'inspirai lentement, avant de m'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe accompagnée de Minho.

Courir me faisait un bien fou. Minho était silencieux devant moi, me guidant à travers les couloirs, les intersections, sans un mot. Le soleil avait reprit sa place, et je commençais à mourir de chaud quand le maton s'arrêta en me faisant signe de faire de même. Il se retourna.

-« On fait une pause. J'ai remarqué des changements. »

J'hochai la tête en m'asseyant contre un mur en sortant ma gourde d'eau et d'en boire quelques gorgées. Minho pointa du doigt le mur en face de nous.

-« Normalement, ce mur n'est pas là » expliqua-t-il. « C'est la première fois en 3 ans que je vois ça. »

-« Et ? Peut-être que le labyrinthe change. »

-« C'est pas logique … »

Il marqua une pause en baissant la tête, puis la releva et fit quelques pas vers le mur, avant de me faire signe de venir. Je me levai, et regardai le mur. Une plaque y était fixée.

« La fin est proche. »

Je soupirai en regardant Minho, avant de lever la tête. Le soleil brillait, aucun nuage, et il y avait une petite brise rafraîchissante.

-« J'imagine qu'il doit y en avoir un peu partout » marmonnai-je avant de me rassoir.

-« Dis-moi tout. »

Je lui lançai un regard, et vis qu'il était très sérieux.

-« Depuis que t'es arrivée, Gally pète les plombs comme une fillette dès qu'il te croise, Newt a des réactions de gosse, y a un truc qui tourne pas rond » continua-t-il. « Je veux savoir. »

Je soupirai, et me raclai la gorge avant de tout lui dire. La première fois que Gally m'avait regardé. Quand il m'avait insulté toute une matinée. Newt que j'avais vu sortir de sa douche, et sa manière de me faire comprendre que je l'attirais. La façon dont Gally me faisait perdre tous mes moyens avec un seul regard, et ce soir, le soir du baiser. A l'évocation de cet événement, Minho m'arrêta.

-« Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? » me coupa-t-il. « T'as … »

-« Laisses-moi parler, tocard ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il tenta de cacher son sourire, et je continuai de parler. Je lui parlais de la droite que je lui avais mise quand il avait essayé de savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ça, de sa manière de me regarder juste avant de partir, et hier, quand il m'avait blessé. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et un poids énorme se retirer en moi. Minho restait silencieux, et commença à rire tout seul. Je le regardai, étonnée.

-« Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? »

-« Je viens de m'imaginer Gally aux petits soins pour une tocarde dans ton genre » gloussa le coureur. « Bordel … »

Je lui envoyai mon coude dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête de rire, avant de sourire avec amertume, en imaginant aussi la scène. Je me surpris à aimer cette vision d'un Gally doux avec moi, qui me câlinerait, qui caresserait mes cheveux pour m'endormir. Je soupirai.

-« Qui d'autre est au courant ? » me demanda Minho.

-« Personne » avouai-je. « J'ose pas en parler à Zart, à cause de Newt … »

Il remit son sac sur son dos en me regardant, sans sourire cette fois-ci.

-« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Gally est un tocard de première, crois-moi je le connais bien. Mais ! » il leva le doigt en voyant que je m'apprêtais à parler. « Il t'attire, tu l'attire, t'attends quoi au juste ? »

J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer, trop étonnée de ce que Minho venait de me dire. Il haussa les épaules avant de se retourner. Je le rattrapai par le bras alors qu'il comptait se remettre à courir.

-« Minho ça voulait dire quoi ça ? » balbutiai-je, légèrement choquée.

-« T'as très bien compris ! » il me fit un clin d'œil. « Allez dépêche, on va pas y passer toute la journée ! »

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me forcer à courir. J'avais envie de rentrer au bloc pour parler à Gally, mais je devais suivre Minho. Il m'expliquait les changements qui avaient eus lieu, et me demandait de me rappeler des nouveaux couloirs. C'était atrocement long, il faisait chaud, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête. Tout en mémorisant ce que Minho me demandait, je pensais au bloc. A Gally. Mon cœur se serra un peu. Je devais lui parler, lui expliquer, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. J'aimais le détester, mais par-dessus tout, je haïssais le fait de l'aimer un tant soi peu. Je me sentais perdue.

Quelqu'un me percuta violemment, me propulsant contre un des murs du labyrinthe. Ma tête cogna contre le sol en béton, je ne voyais plus rien, des points lumineux se baladaient devant mes yeux. J'étais sonnée. J'entendis un hurlement, avant de me faire relever. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

-« C'EST TA FAUTE ! » rugit quelqu'un.

Je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout, ma tête tournait, et j'avais mal. Mon agresseur me donna un violent coup de poing dans le menton, et une douleur me transperça la mâchoire. J'ouvris les yeux et vit un des coureurs devant moi, les yeux injectés de sang. J'essayais de le repousser, et vit Minho le prendre par le bras pour le pousser sur le côté, mais le coureur lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre. Minho tomba à genoux, et l'autre me balança à terre.

-« Je vais te faire payer ce que tu nous as fait ! » hurla-t-il en revenant sur moi.

Il prit mon cou entre ses mains, en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Je suffoquais, j'essayai de le repousser, envahie par la panique. D'un coup de bassin, je le propulsai à terre avant de me relever et de prendre Minho par le bras.

-« MINHO VIENS, SUIS-MOI ! » lui ordonnai-je.

Il se releva en grommelant, et l'autre coureur se redressa en me fixant. Je me mis à courir, en tenant Minho par la main, une migraine atroce me vrillant la tête. L'autre nous suivait, en grognant comme un animal. Minho me dépassa, et me guidait à travers les couloirs en courant à toute vitesse. Jamais une telle panique ne m'avait habité.

-« MINHO, QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ?! »

-« Il s'est fait piqué ! » me répondit-il.

Je jetai un regard sur le coureur derrière nous, qui commençait à nous rattraper. Il semblait fou, et les paroles de Clint me revinrent en tête. Les piqures des griffeurs rendaient fous, violents, et faisaient perdre la tête. Mon mal de tête me rendait folle. Je voulais m'arrêter, mes jambes me brûlaient, mais Minho me tenait la main, et courait toujours plus vite. J'avais l'impression que le coureur derrière nous ne ressentait aucun signe de fatigue. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait au bloc, l'infecté me sauta dessus, et je heurtai le sol sur le ventre en hurlant de douleur. Minho m'avait lâché, et essayait de repousser l'infecté qui était en train de m'envoyer des violents coups de poings à l'arrière du crâne. Il repoussa Minho d'un geste brusque, avant de me prendre par les cheveux, et d'envoyer ma tête cogner contre le mur, déclenchant une douleur atroce dans ma tête. Il me prit par la gorge en me soulevant un peu.

-« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » grogna-t-il.

Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, et il tomba à genoux en hurlant. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, je lui donna un autre coup de pied dans la tête pour qu'il tombe à la renverse, mais il attrapa mon pied au dernier moment, et me repoussa sur le côté. Je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser que quelqu'un assomma l'infecté d'un coup de pelle. Je relevai la tête et croisai ce regard bleu.

-« Ca va ? »

Je secouai la tête, en me touchant le crâne. Je sentis un liquide poisseux et chaud, et regardai mes doigts rouges de sang. Mon sang. J'avais mal à la tête, au dos, partout. Gally lança un regard à l'infecté, avant d'aider Minho à se relever.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Gally.

-« Ben s'est fait piqué … » répondit Minho en lançant un regard vers le coureur assommé. « Il a … Il a agressé Laura. »

Gally me lança un regard en coin. J'étais accroupie à terre, un mal de tête affreux m'empêchait de parler. Je ne comprenais rien. J'avais envie de m'endormir. Je fermai un peu les yeux.

-« Minho, aides-moi à la porter, elle va tomber dans les pommes ! »

-« Merde ! »

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter, mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais du sang couler le long de ma tête, sur mon cou. Le vent qui me claquait au visage.

-« Clint j'ai besoin de toi ! » hurla Gally. « Elle saigne beaucoup ! »

-« Emmène-là moi ! » répondis le medjack, comme paniqué.

L'envie de dormir me prenait de plus en plus. Je sentis qu'on m'allongeait, des mains touchaient mon crâne, ce qui réveilla la douleur, m'arrachant un hurlement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le crâne ouvert. J'essayais d'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Douleur. Hurlement. Du sang chaud qui coulait, encore et encore.

-« T'endors pas Laura, t'endors pas, surtout pas … » marmonnait quelqu'un.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda une autre voix.

-« J'en sais rien mais ça saigne de trop, si elle s'endort j'ai peur qu'elle se réveille pas … Jeff donne-moi un bandage ! »

-« Laura dors pas … Dors pas … »

Ma tête roula sur le côté, et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je sais, c'est sadique, malsain, tout ce que vous voulez ! :(  
J'ai adoré écrire l'agression, vraiment, c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire jusqu'ici (uiui encore plus que le chapitre du bisou c'est pour dire !)

Un peu de violence dans ce monde de brute ... Quoi comment ça c'est pas le dicton ?! *pointe un couteau*  
J'attend vos pitits avis avec impatience, et je retourne de ce pas à l'écriture du chapitre 17 ! :3

**_Des bisous ! _**


	17. 16 Le bannissement

**Hey hey ! :D**

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi en tout cas ça va SUPER BIEN !  
Je commence à bosser d'ici fin avril jusque fin mai, alors tout va bien ! :D  
Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous présente mon chapitre 16, qui est plus "doux" que le chapitre 15 !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

J'étais de nouveau devant cette femme blonde, mais elle me semblait moins sympathique que la dernière fois. Elle ne souriait plus, ses cheveux étaient encore plus tirés, et ses yeux ne me quittait pas. Elle inspira, avant de fermer les yeux un instant.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter maintenant Laura ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, bien qu'autoritaire. « Nous y sommes presque. »

-« Parce-que ce le but n'est pas de les envoyer un par un se faire tuer par des griffeurs » répliquai-je sèchement.

-« Ce sont les variable, mon enfant. »

-« Arrêtez de prendre ce ton là avec moi, madame. Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à cirer de ces types. »

-« Laura ! »

Elle semblait choquée par mes mots. Je me voyais. J'étais un peu plus jeune, environ 15 ans, et j'avais l'air en colère. La femme blonde se leva et se retourna, comme pour cacher ses émotions.

-« Je veux que vous me le rendiez » ajoutai-je avec un trémolo dans la voix.

-« Tu sais très bien que tu vas le revoir » me dit la femme blonde en se retournant.

-« Quand ? »

-« Bientôt Laura. Tu es la solution. »

Quelqu'un me tenait la main. J'étais consciente, mais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de moi, puis un silence.

-« Elle va mieux ? » demanda une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Clint.

-« Elle n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure » répondit une autre, plus grave.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon front, en le caressant un peu. Plus personne ne parlait.

-« Vas te coucher mec, je veille sur elle. »

-« Je peux pas la laisser encore une fois … »

-« Arrête ça. »

L'autre renifla, et me lâcha la main doucement, avant de venir embrasser mon front. Je l'entendis sortir, et quelqu'un me toucha à nouveau le front, en passant ses doigts près de ma tête, avant de soupirer. J'essayai d'ouvrir un peu les yeux, en bougeant la tête sur le côté, avant de ressentir une douleur aigue à travers mon crâne. Je serrai la mâchoire.

-« Reste tranquille minette » murmura Clint en me prenant la main. « Repose-toi, tu es blessée à la tête. »

-« Je … »

Je posai ma main sur l'épais bandage qui recouvrait ma tête, avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à me piétiner le crâne tellement j'avais mal.

-« Je veux voir Gally … »

-« Il vient de partir Laura. »

Je baissai les yeux en regardant la main de Clint serrer la mienne, avant de tourner la tête vers le mur à côté de moi. J'avais besoin de voir Gally. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. La discussion avec Minho m'avait fait me rendre compte que je m'attachais malgré moi à lui. Je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre que lui. J'étais stupide de penser le contraire. Le medjack relâcha ma main, et s'en alla, me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle, et un hurlement presque inhumain retentit à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me redressai sur mon lit, et me relevai tant bien que mal pour aller voir par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait. Malgré la pénombre, je reconnus Ben, le coureur infecté, qui était en train de se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de Minho et de Gally, qui était en train de le mettre au gnouf. Il dut sentir mon regard, car il me fixa avec intensité, avant de se mettre à hurler.

-« Je te tuerai la nouvelle ! Je vais venir te tuer ! »

Gally tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où j'étais, et poussa violemment Ben dans la prison avant de fermer la porte. Il me lança un regard que je ne compris pas, et je le vis courir vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. En quelques secondes, il était arrivé, et il se stoppa à quelques mètres de moi, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je pris sa main dans la sienne, avant de me blottir contre lui, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne et qui me donnait envie de hurler. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille, et de me serre contre lui avec douceur. C'était une première.

Je sentais son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine, ses doigts se promenaient doucement sur mon dos. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne, près de mon bandage. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, et vit qu'il arborait un demi-sourire. Une de ses mains vint caresser ma joue.

-« Clint n'a même pas pensé à te nettoyer le visage » murmura-t-il. « Tu as la joue toute rouge de sang. »

Je lui tirai la langue, avant de reculer un peu pour m'assoir, ce qui atténua la douleur à ma tête. Gally vint se poster devant moi, sans lâcher mon dos ni mon visage, son regard bleu planté dans le mien.

-« Reste avec moi » murmurai-je faiblement.

Je baissai les yeux en me rallongeant, lui laissant la place de venir me rejoindre. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber de sommeil, mais je le voulais à mes côtés. C'était une nécessitée. Il se pinça les lèvres.

-« Clint va … »

-« S'il te plaît, Gally … »

Il soupira, avant de venir s'allonger à côté de moi, gardant une certaine distance entre nos corps. Je refermai les yeux, tout en restant consciente. Sa main se baladait sur ma joue.

-« Tu n'es pas une peste » murmura-t-il. « Tu es inconsciente, méchante, vulgaire, violente, drôle, douce, et je te déteste, mais si tu continue à filtrer comme ça avec la mort, je vais finir par te tuer de mes propres mains. »

Il marqua une pause. Je sentais que je m'endormais, mais ses paroles me faisaient du bien. Je me sentais entière. Je le sentis se rapprocher, et déposer un baiser sur ma joue, avant de reculer à nouveau.

-« Rendors-toi maintenant. »

Je ne me fis pas prier, et tombai dans un sommeil de plomb, la main de Gally dans la mienne.

En rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il était parti. Clint était debout devant moi, et me sourit.

-« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que … » commençai-je.

-« Depuis hier, tu ne fais que gigoter, j'avais peur que tu te réveille pas ! »

-« Mais … Je me suis réveillée » marmonnai-je en me redressant un peu. « Tu parlais avec quelqu'un, et … »

-« Tu dors depuis hier midi Laura » me coupa Clint. « T'as eu un moment de lucidité, mais tu t'es rendormi rapidement. »

J'avais rêvé de Gally. Je baissai les yeux, en sentant mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, et gémit un peu. Clint se rapprocha de moi, l'air soucieux.

-« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Non ! » je relevai la tête. « Je … J'ai … »

-« Laura ? »

-« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » grommelai-je.

-« Tu ne sors pas d'ici Laura ! »

Je me mis debout, mais il me barra le passage, l'air légèrement énervé. Je soufflai, en sentant une douleur me vriller le crâne, en essayant de le pousser un peu.

-« Clint … » grondai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

-« Tu ne sors pas d'ici » répéta-t-il. « Surtout pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. »

-« Que je vois QUOI au juste ?! » m'exclamai-je.

Le fait de crier augmenta la douleur, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure en posant sa main sur mon épaule, l'air anxieux.

-« Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dis, à propos des piqures, et de ce qu'il arrivait aux … »

-« Le bannissement … » le coupai-je. « Vous … Vous allez bannir Ben … »

Je relevai la tête, horrifiée. Ben m'avait frappé, et avait donc enfreint la règle la plus importante, mais il avait également été piqué. Je l'imaginais, seul dans le labyrinthe, face à des griffeurs, perdu. C'était comme un coup de massue. Je gémis en essayant de pousser à nouveau le medjack, qui me prit par les poignets avec douceur.

-« C'est mieux ainsi Laura … » murmura-t-il.

-« Laisse-moi passer, je t'en prie … »

Je le suppliai du regard, et il soupira, en me laissant passer. J'avais du mal à marcher droit, et il m'aida en passant mon bras autour de sa nuque pour me soutenir. Il me porta dans les escaliers, et, arrivé près des portes encore ouvertes, me reposa à terre, en me retenant, la main posée sur ma hanche. Je vis de loin une tête blonde se retourner, et vit avec bonheur Zart venir vers moi, l'air inquiet. Il questionna Clint du regard, avant d'hocher la tête, et de prendre le relais. Je préférais le contact de Zart, plus doux et rassurant.

-« Tu aurais dû rester allongée … » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Il fallait que je sois là Zart. »

-« Une vraie tête de mule » ajouta quelqu'un.

En tournant la tête, mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. Les yeux pochés de cernes, le teint blafard, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, Gally se tenait près de moi, à quelques mètres, le regard plongé dans le mien. Je repensai à mon rêve, à notre proximité, son baiser sur ma joue, avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer le sol humide. Il pleuvait un peu. Une bruine désagréable qui traversait mes vêtements. J'entendis Gally se rapprocher un peu, et me tapota l'épaule avant de s'avancer au milieu des blocards. Je me frayai un chemin derrière lui, et une main se posa sur mon ventre.

-« Mais t'es complètement malade Laura ! » siffla Newt en lançant un regard vers Clint. « Je vais claquer Clint pour t'avoir laissé … »

-« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé Newt » le coupai-je à voix basse.

Je pinçai les lèvres, en me tenant un peu la tête. J'avais mal, et Newt aida un peu Zart à me soutenir. Je me sentais stupide, aidée ainsi, comme si j'étais une handicapée. En tournant la tête, je vis Minho qui tirait quelqu'un, et reconnu Ben. Minho semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Le maton était proche de ses coureurs, et surtout de Ben. C'était avec lui qu'il était tous les jours. Je me sentais horriblement mal en le voyant ainsi, je me sentais responsable de ce qui arrivait à Ben. A cet instant, j'aurais préféré être bannie à sa place en voyant l'air de Minho. Ce dernier poussa Ben devant les autres blocards, près des portes et d'Alby, avant de me lancer un regard et de venir vers moi, les yeux baissés. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Alby se racla la gorge en regardant Ben, qui s'était recroquevillé à terre, la tête légèrement relevée.

-« Ben, le coureur, je te bannis pour avoir frappé un des blocards, et pour protéger les autres de ta folie suite à ta piqure. »

Ben se redressa un peu, mais Alby le repoussa avec violence, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Il pleurnichait.

-« Alby … » balbutia-t-il. « Fais pas ça … »

Il se redressa à nouveau en faisant face aux autres blocards.

-« Les gars … Faites pas ça … Je vous en prie … Je le ferais plus, je le jure … Minho … » ajouta-t-il.

Minho tourna la tête en serrant la mâchoire, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, et je sentis le regard de Ben se poser sur moi. Un grognement se perdit dans sa gorge.

-« Laura … » murmura-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et restai silencieuse. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses lèvres tremblaient, et son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Newt m'obligea à reculer un peu, mais je résistai, en soutenant le regard de Ben. A ma grande surprise, il sourit.

-« La fin est proche … » grogna Ben avant d'éclater de rire.

Un rire atroce, mi humain, mi bestial. Cette fois-ci, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille en me tirant en arrière avec force, pendant que certains blocards attrapaient des perches. Un claquement sonore, signe que les portes allaient se refermer, retentit dans le bloc. Gally me colla dos contre son torse, en me retenant fermement.

-« Ne bouge plus » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Ben n'est plus lui-même, il serait capable de te sauter à nouveau dessus. »

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié. Alby fit signe de la tête aux blocards armés de perches, et ces derniers commencèrent à pousser Ben vers le couloir, pendant que les portes se refermaient lentement. Ben continuait de rire comme un fou allié, en répétant « la fin est proche ». Il me fixait d'une telle manière que tout mon corps tremblait. Les blocards lui donnaient des coups pour qu'il pénètre dans le couloir, et, au dernier moment, Ben s'arrêta de rire.

-« Tu vas bientôt me rejoindre joli cœur » grogna-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Il hurla tel un animal, et les portes se refermèrent devant lui, sous mes yeux horrifiés, collée contre Gally. Ses paroles m'avaient données envie de vomir. Une violente migraine me vrilla la tête, et je me retournai contre Gally pour enfoncer mon visage contre son torse. La bruine se transforma en pluie diluvienne, et le bâtisseur me prit dans ses bras pour me ramener jusque l'infirmerie. Une fois allongée, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

* * *

Laura rêve de bbGally, la coquine ... :3

Bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire de ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit rapidement parce-que l'inspiration venait toute seule, et je le trouve bon.  
J'espère que vous aussi, à vrai dire, j'ai peur que l'idée du rêve de Laura soit un peu confuse ...

Bref, je retourne à mon écriture ! :D

_Des bisous à vous ! _


	18. 17 Du sang sur les mains

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! (pourquoi pas ?)**

Le chapitre 17 est là ! C'est le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi. :)  
Je comptais le poster plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, étant donné que j'ai profité du beau temps ! :D  
_Bref, enjoy ! _

* * *

2 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le bannissement de Ben. Ma tête allait mieux, ainsi que le reste de mon corps, et Clint m'autorisa enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir enlevé mon bandage. Gally n'était venu me voir qu'une seule fois, sans rien me dire, uniquement dans le but de voir si j'allais bien. J'avais rêvé de lui à plusieurs reprises. Une nuit, j'avais rêvé qu'il me frappait. La nuit dernière, j'avais rêvé qu'il m'embrassait. Mes rêves étaient flous. Je n'avais pas fait de rêves avec la femme blonde, ce qui me rassurait.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je fus accueillie par Zart et Newt, qui étaient venus de nombreuses fois me voir, m'apporter à manger, me tenir compagnie. Newt n'avait pas fait d'autres tentatives de rapprochement, ce qui me faisait plaisir. Ce dernier me sourit en me voyant, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-« Alors ça y est, fini le bandage sur la tête ? » ria-t-il.

-« Ne rigole pas trop Newt » marmonnai-je en souriant. « Je vais finir par m'énerver. »

-« Tu étais magnifique avec » ajouta Zart. « Tu ressemblais à … »

-« A une folle qui venait de se faire agresser » finit Newt, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-« C'est ça ! Et puis ce sang sur le visage … »

-« Une bataille avec des griffeurs ! »

-« Exactement ! » approuva Zart avec un grand sourire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en les écoutant parler. Ils étaient très proches. De loin, je vis Minho qui venait vers nous, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Newt m'avait lâché, et le maton des coureurs s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous. Je me rapprochai en tapotant son épaule.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Comme quelqu'un qui court seul depuis avant-hier » rétorqua Minho. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » ajouta-t-il en me regardant. « J'ai connu pire la bleue. »

Je pensais à Ben qui avait du mourir d'une façon atroce. Pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie, j'avais demandé à Clint s'il n'y avait pas d'autres options qu'un bannissement. Il m'avait dit qu'Alby refusait de tuer qui que ce soit. J'aurais préféré voir quelqu'un tuer Ben plutôt que de savoir qu'un griffeur l'avait sûrement découpé en petits morceaux. Minho dût voir dans mes yeux que je pensais au coureur, car il me prit par le bras en me faisant signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena dans la salle des coureurs, et se pencha vers un sac, avant d'en sortir un t-shirt. Je le reconnaissais. C'était celui de Ben. Mon ventre se noua. Il était imbibé de sang. Minho soupira.

-« Je l'ai trouvé hier près de là où il t'a agressé » m'expliqua Minho. « Je pense qu'il a essayé de revenir sur ses pas, mais … »

-« Il s'est fait avoir » fini-je à la place de Minho, le ventre encore noué. « C'est horrible … »

-« C'est comme ça. On s'y fait. C'est dur au début, et puis ça devient une habitude. »

Le ton employé par Minho était presque décontracté, et pourtant je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était triste. Je me rapprochai de lui, et caressa son épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de baisser la tête.

-« Je veux plus bannir qui que ce soit … » marmonna-t-il la voix tremblante. « Je veux sortir d'ici, et casser la gueule aux connards qui ont tués Ben. »

-« Je t'aiderai volontiers Minho. On va s'en sortir. »

Il hocha la tête avant de la relever, et il me sourit en reposant le t-shirt ensanglanté sur le sac, avant de m'accompagner jusqu'au camp. Il était silencieux, se contentant de marcher, le regard rivé vers les blocards. Je me rappelai soudainement la discussion que nous avions eue dans le labyrinthe, avant que Ben vienne m'agresser, et me stoppai en lui attrapant le bras.

-« Minho ? » il se retourna. « Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dis .. ? »

-« J'ai rien dis si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je suis une tombe, sans mauvais jeu de mot ! » ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se retourna et s'en alla, me laissant seule debout au milieu du bloc. L'air frais m'avait manqué, le soleil, le ciel bleu, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres.

J'entamais ma deuxième semaine au bloc ce jour-là. J'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis des semaines, des mois. Même si vivre au bloc n'était pas horrible, je me sentais enfermée, comme un lion dans une cage. Toute la journée, j'avais marché sans but précis. J'étais passé près de la pierre gravée, et en y voyant le nom de Ben, mon cœur se serra un peu. Je l'imaginais courir, perdu, effrayé, j'entendais presque son hurlement lorsque le griffeur lui était tombé dessus. Je frissonnai.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je me retournai en sursautant, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Le maton des bâtisseurs se tenait devant moi, les lèvres pincées. Il me toucha la tête, là où j'avais été blessée, du bout des doigts, avant de soupirer.

-« Je dois te parler Gally. »

-« Ca devient une manie de me parler dans la forêt » railla-t-il avec un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-« Je suis désolée. »

Il baissa la tête, en se frottant la mâchoire avant de se retourner en me faisant un signe de la main.

-« A d'autres Laura » marmonna-t-il. « J'y crois pas. »

Je le suivis en me retenant de l'insulter.

-« Gally arrête ça » grommelai-je. « Je suis réellement désolée pour … »

-« Pour quoi ?! »

Il se retourna en me faisant face, imposant, terrifiant, les yeux plantés dans les miens.

-« Pour m'avoir embrassé, et repoussé comme si j'étais du plonk ? Pour m'avoir foutu une droite alors que je voulais juste des explications ? Pour m'avoir fait chialer toute une … »

Il se stoppa, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de s'en aller à grandes enjambées. J'hurlai son prénom, mais il ne se retourna pas. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en l'imaginant pleurer. Je m'assis contre un arbre près du camp, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Tout s'emboîtait parfaitement. Je haïssais Gally, depuis que je l'avais vu la première fois. Je haïssais son air hautain quand il s'adressait à moi, ses rictus, sa manière d'attirer mon attention, ses insultes, ses moqueries. Et j'avais commencé à apprécier sa compagnie dès que j'avais passé du temps avec lui sans insultes, sans rien. Le soigner, avoir le contrôle sur lui. J'avais aimé être proche de lui, dans ses bras, à sa merci, sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ce jeu qui s'était installé entre nous sans aucune parole. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, et sa manière de me rendre mon baiser, passionnelle. Mon cœur s'emballa un bref instant en y repensant, puis mon ventre se noua.

La vérité était là. Evidente. Je me voilais la face. Gally avait raison. J'étais une peste. Je jouais dangereusement, mais j'avais perdu.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Une haine mélangée à une passion dévorante, qui m'embrasait dès que je me trouvais à ses côtés. J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre un arbre en comprenant tout ça. Je m'insultai mentalement, avant de me relever en regardant le ciel, puis ma montre. 14h30. J'avais besoin de courir.

J'avais fait en sorte que personne ne me voit sortir du bloc. Clint ne voulait pas que je retourne aussi rapidement dans le labyrinthe, au cas où une migraine vienne me vriller le crâne, ou que ma blessure se ré-ouvre, mais après cette prise de conscience, j'avais besoin de courir, de me vider la tête, d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Le labyrinthe était reposant. Un silence de mort y régnait, et, malgré l'image de Ben en train de mourir entre ces murs, j'aimais cet endroit. Je mémorisai les couloirs, pour ne pas me perdre, en espérant que les murs ne se mettent pas à bouger en pleine journée, avant de m'arrêter près de l'endroit où Minho avait trouvé le t-shirt.

Une plaque était fixée au sol.

« Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »

Un craquement sonore, comme quand les murs s'étaient mit à bouger, retentit dans le labyrinthe. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et la plaque disparut sous mes yeux, comme par magie. Le sol tremblait sous mes pieds. Un mur s'ouvrit à côté de moi, et une personne se tenait de l'autre côté, debout. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Il se rapprocha lentement, avant de grogner. Ben. Je reculai en le voyant lever la tête, ses yeux rouges rivés sur moi, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Tout son corps tremblait. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de le ramener au bloc, soulagée qu'il ai survécu, et la peur de me refaire agresser. Il lâcha un petit rire grave.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait joli cœur » grommela-t-il d'une voix grave.

-« Ben, recule je t'en prie. »

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, et je sortis ma machette de mon sac à dos, que j'avais dérobé à Winston avant de partir. Ben regarda ma machette, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de bouger, comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus.

-« Comment tu as … »

-« WICKED est bon joli cœur » grogna Ben en souriant. « Mais toi, tu dois mourir. »

Il se rapprocha encore, et je levai ma machette, prête à lui planter dans la poitrine s'il s'approchait de trop. J'étais terrifiée, mais prête à tout pour survivre.

-« Ben, viens avec moi » murmurai-je d'une voix douce. « Je vais te ramener au bloc, tout va bien se passer, fais-moi … »

-« La ferme ! » me coupa-t-il en hurlant. « C'est ta faute si on est ici, je t'ai vu Laura ! »

Il semblait complètement dément, son visage était strié de cicatrices rougeâtres, et son torse nu était rouge de sang sec. Il fit un pas vers moi, et je reculai encore. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

-« Nous étions amis ! » hurla-t-il. « Tu nous as trahi ! »

-« Ben arrête, je sais pas de quoi tu parle » répondis-je en tremblant. « Recule je t'en prie … »

-« Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer joli cœur ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce, presque malsaine, avec un petit sourire. Il ne tremblait plus, mais ses mains semblaient prêtes à venir m'étrangler à la première occasion. J'étais prête à lui trancher la gorge s'il s'approchait de trop.

-« Tues-moi dans ce cas. »

-« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Ben. »

-« Allez, vas-y, tues-moi » répéta-t-il.

-« Arrête ça. »

-« Tues-moi joli cœur, ou je te tue ! »

Il se rapprocha encore, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi, l'air hilare. Il n'était plus lui-même.

-« De toute façon, on va tous crever ici … »

Il arrêta de sourire, et se rua vers moi en grognant, prêt à me sauter dessus. Je réagis pas assez vite, et me retrouvai sur le dos, Ben au dessus de moi, les mains sur ma gorge.

-« Allez joli cœur, plante ton petit couteau dans ma gorge si tu l'ose » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il serra ma gorge entre ses mains, réduisant ma respiration, et me faisant suffoquer. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je ne voulais pas avoir son sang sur mes mains, sa mort sur la conscience.

-« Ben … » suffoquai-je en le regardant. « Ne m'oblige pas à … »

-« TUES-MOI SALE TRAÎTRESSE ! » hurla-t-il.

Je serrai ma machette entre mes doigts, en m'excusant du regard, avant de faire glisser la lame sur sa carotide, en lui sectionnant les veines. La pression sur ma gorge diminua, et un liquide chaud et visqueux me gicla au visage. Le sang de Ben coulait sur moi. Son corps tressauta, avant de rouler sur le côté. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel, le sang giclant de sa gorge ouverte, se répandant sur tout son corps. Je me redressai, les jambes flageolantes, horrifiée par ce que je venais de faire. Je le vit ouvrir la bouche, et un gargouillement horrible retentir dans sa gorge, avant de voir du sang en sortir, mélangé à de la bave.

Je lâchai ma machette, avant de reculer un peu, sans me rendre compte que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber tellement je tremblais. Je venais de tuer Ben, alors qu'il avait survécu plusieurs jours dans le labyrinthe. Je l'avais égorgé comme un animal. Son sang me collait au visage, sur mes mains, sur mon haut. Je l'avais tué, comme on tue un porc. Son corps gisait à mes pieds, sans vie, une flaque de sang visqueux se formait autour de sa tête. Je me mis à gémir d'horreur, avant de me mettre à courir, les larmes me brûlant les yeux, se mélangeant au sang de Ben. J'étais une bête. J'avais envie de hurler, de gémir, de mourir. L'odeur du sang me retourna l'estomac, et, arrivée dans le couloir du bloc, je m'arrêtai brusquement en sentant la bile me venir aux lèvres. Je dégobillai mes tripes, en repensant au corps de Ben.

Le sang. La gorge ouverte. Ses yeux rivés vers le ciel. Mort, tué, à cause de moi. Je me remis à courir dans le bloc, en regardant tout autour de moi.

Des blocards me regardaient, éberlués. Quelques uns s'étaient arrêtés de parler, et me pointaient du doigt. J'explosai.

-« ARRÊTEZ ! » hurlai-je. « ARRÊTEZ DE ME REGARDER, ARRÊTEZ CA ! »

Tout autour de moi tournait, chancelait, la lumière semblait faiblir. Je me sentais mal, atrocement mal. Quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Je ne distinguai pas ses traits, et reculai, méfiante.

-« RECULE, VAS-T'EN, LAISSES-MOI ! »

Je tombai à genoux en pleurant, regardant mes mains pleines de sang. La personne me prit dans ses bras, et je le frappai de toutes mes forces en hurlant de rage.

-« Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué » répétai-je en gémissant. « J'ai tué Ben … »

La personne qui me tenait me força à le regarder, et je reconnus ces yeux bleus.

-« Je l'ai tué Gally » répétai-je dans un souffle. « Je l'ai tué … Il avait survécu, et je l'ai tué, il allait me tuer, et je l'ai égorgé … »

J'avais l'impression d'être folle, le soleil cognait sur ma tête, le sang me collait à la peau, et Gally semblait perdu.

-« Laura, Laura, eh … » murmura-t-il. « De quoi tu parles … ? »

-« Le sang Gally, le sang, c'est Ben … » balbutiai-je. « Je l'ai vu, il a survécu, et … »

-« Laura, c'est impossible … »

-« Arrête ! » hurlai-je en le repoussant. « Je … »

WICKED. Ben l'avait prononcé. « WICKED est bon ». Je regardai Gally, la bouche entrouverte, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-« Ils ont récupérés Ben » marmonnai-je en le regardant. « Ils l'ont récupérés, et l'ont relâchés pour que je le tue … »

Le bâtisseur posa sa main sur mon bras, mais je le repoussai brusquement, en regardant tout autour de moi, hébétée, en comprenant.

-« Je veux voir Alby, immédiatement ! » hurlai-je. « ALBY ! »

-« Laura qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ?! » s'exclama Gally.

Je me retournai vers lui, en reprenant ma respiration pour garder mon calme, avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-« Je dois aller dans le labyrinthe. Cette nuit. »

* * *

Ouais ... Non ... Ouais, si, ouais, j'aime ce chapitre bordel ... x)

Bon, je sais c'est assez étrange, Ben le labyrinthe toussa toussa mais eh ! Faut du mystère, de l'intrigue, non mais ! :o

(bbGally toujours aux petits soins pour Laura ...)

J'espère pouvoir publier la suite rapidement. Ma fiction prend un autre tournant, les chapitres seront plus longs, donc plus difficiles à écrire :)  
_Des bisous à vous ! _


	19. NB HORS FICTION : petites explications

**Bonsoir bonjour ! (_ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous allez lire cette petite note !_)**

Bon, j'ai _certaines choses à dire_ étant donné que j'ai réfléchi cette après-midi ! (il m'arrive de réfléchir, en effet !)

J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a peu, en prenant mon temps, mais_ j'ai vite été dépassé par les événements_, prit du retard, et j'ai essayé de publier rapidement, mais mes chapitres perdent un peu de leur qualité, et je trouve ça dommage ...  
Je pense donc prendre un peu plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, étant donné qu'il y a **beaucoup d'intrigues** qui ont étés instaurées, et qu'il va me falloir pas mal de temps pour les expliquer une à une (ce qui n'est pas un problème en soi, j'en suis même plutôt fière).

Ces derniers chapitres ne parlent pas beaucoup de Gally, se focalisant beaucoup sur Laura et le labyrinthe, mais **DON'T WORRY,** bbGally est toujours là ! :3

Bref, je pense publier le chapitre 18 dans la soirée, voir demain après-midi.  
Désolée de prendre du retard, mais je fais ça pour avoir plus de qualité, et rendre mes chapitres fluides et agréables à lire.

Je viens de voir que ma fiction a dépassé les 1.000 vues, et je tenais à vous** remercier** ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes apprécient mon histoire, et ça me pousse à écrire de bons chapitres.

Je tenais également à vous parler d'un projet que j'ai, une nouvelle fanfic portée sur Newt (personnage que j'adore également), mais j'hésite un peu entre un **Newtmas** et un **Newt x OC** ... J'aimerais donc avoir vos avis ! _(parce-que je suis une gentille madame et que je veux votre bonheur !) _Je suis ouverte aux propositions via PM, reviews, etc ! :)

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je retourne à mon écriture. Lot of love les ami(e)s, et des bisous à vous ! :)**_


	20. 18 Le conseil

_**Hello ! :)**_

Bon, je publie ce chapitre en avance, car je viens de finir mon chapitre 20, mais désormais, les chapitres mettront sûrement plus de temps pour sortir (compter au minimum 2 jours je pense) !  
Par rapport à ma note, je suis attentive à vos désirs, et je vous laisse décider, soir un NEWTMAS (coucou ABeautifulMyth !) ou un Newt x OC ! :)

**Enfin bref, trève de blabla, enjoy** !

* * *

-« Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! »

J'avais été jetée au gnouf après avoir essayé de rejoindre Alby. Des blocards que je ne connaissais pas m'avaient attrapée, sous les ordres du chef, avant de m'envoyer dans la prison de fortune. Newt se tenait devant la porte, fermée à clés, et me fixait, l'air énervé. Je soupirai.

-« Il faut que je parle à Alby, Newt. C'est important. »

-« Arrête Laura ! T'es en train de péter un plomb ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Minho est allé dans le labyrinthe, et y a aucune trace de Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

-« Je ne mens pas ! » rétorquai-je. « Newt, crois-moi, je te le jure, je l'ai vu … »

Il secoua la tête, en regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il était plus de 19h, la nuit tombait. Le blond soupira.

-« Je vais essayer de voir avec Alby. »

-« Newt … »

-« Et oublie l'idée d'aller dans le labyrinthe la nuit » ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Je baissai les yeux en hochant la tête, sans pour autant abandonner cette idée, avant de m'assoir au fond de ma prison.

Personne ne me croyait. Ni Newt, ni Alby, ni Minho, ni même Gally. En pensant à ce dernier, je fermai les yeux, en me rappelant sa manière d'essayer de me calmer, sa voix douce, ses caresses, et mon hystérie à ce moment précis. Je n'avais même pas pu me laver du sang qui me collait à la peau, et en regardant mes mains, mon ventre se noua.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit, avant de laisser apparaître Newt qui me tendait la main pour m'aider à sortir. Je la pris, et, une fois debout à côté de lui, lui souris. Il secoua la tête.

-« Je ne sourirai pas trop à ta place Laura » marmonna-t-il. « Alby a réuni tous les matons. »

-« Quoi .. ? » balbutiai-je.

-« Il … » Newt baissa la tête. « Il pense que tu es en train de péter un plomb, et que tu as essayé de te suicider dans le labyrinthe. »

Je secouai la tête, atterrée, avant de lâcher un rire nerveux en suivant Newt jusqu'à la salle du conseil, où étaient réunis les matons, en cercle autour d'une chaise qui m'était destinée. Un silence morbide régnait dans la pièce, et je m'assis sans un mot, le regard rivé sur Alby. Ce dernier se racla la gorge. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je me canalisais, me contentant de remuer la jambe nerveusement.

-« Comme tu dois t'en douter Laura, nous sommes réunis pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe » il marqua une pause, avant de me faire signe. « J'aimerais que tu nous explique. »

-« Pas la peine d'être aussi sérieux Alby » marmonnai-je en me levant. « Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous me prennent pour une folle, mais je crois que j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. »

Je me tus un instant, hésitante. Je ne savais pas si leur dire mes flashs, mes rêves, étaient une bonne idée. Je lançai un regard aux matons qui m'entouraient, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

-« J'ai des flashs, des brides de mémoires qui me reviennent de temps à autres. Comme si je connaissais le labyrinthe, mais je … »

-« On devrait la bannir » me coupa Winston d'une voix sèche.

-« Ferme-là tocard » rétorqua Gally en lui lançant un regard plein de haine.

-« Me bannir ne servira à rien » ajoutai-je en regardant le trancheur. « Parce-que je survivrai et te viendrai te botter le cul. »

-« Laura ! »

Alby me regardait, comme s'il attendait que je continue. Je soupirai, en baissant la tête.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces flashs » continuai-je. « Je suis comme vous. Coincée ici. Et je sais ce que j'ai vu entre ces murs » ajoutai-je en pointant le doigt vers l'extérieur. « J'ai vu Ben, vivant, infecté, près à me sauter dessus. »

-« C'est impossible Laura … » marmonna Newt en se frottant les tempes. « Personne ne survit dans le … »

-« Je sais Newt » le coupai-je. « Mais je n'ai pas rêvé. Je n'invente pas le sang sur mes mains, ni sur mes vêtements, je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider » ajoutai-je en regardant Alby. « Je veux savoir pourquoi Ben a survécu aussi longtemps sans se faire avoir. »

-« J'ai trouvé son t-shirt Laura » grommela Minho.

-« Il m'a parlé du WICKED. »

Alby se frotta la mâchoire, comme s'il réfléchissait, tandis que les autres matons se regardaient, étonnés. Ils savaient quelque-chose que je ne savais pas.

-« WICKED, c'est ces enfoirés qui nous ont envoyés ici » dit Alby en me regardant. « C'est quoi le rapport ? »

-« Je pense qu'ils l'ont récupérés, et l'ont relâchés dans l'espoir de me tuer. »

-« C'est complètement stupide ! » s'exclama Zart. « Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? »

-« J'en sais pas plus que toi Zart, mais pourquoi Ben serait resté dans le labyrinthe 2 jours seul sans provision sans que personne ne le vois une seule fois ? »

Winston se redressa, l'air furieux, en me regardant avec colère, comme si je venais de l'insulter de tous les noms. Quelques matons le regardaient, comme s'ils attendaient sa réaction. Il se rapprocha de moi, et je sentis Alby faire de même.

-« Je savais que tu allais nous amener que des emmerdes ! » beugla Winston. « Je suis sûr que si Ben t'avait tué, on serait plus ici ! »

-« WINSTON ! »

Alby se posta devant moi, défensif, alors que le trancheur était à deux doigts de me frapper. Gally était prêt à se lever pour me protéger, ce qui provoqua en moi un petit sentiment de supériorité.

-« Vas-y tues-moi Winston » raillai-je. « Si tu crois que ça peux arranger les choses. »

-« Si seulement je … »

-« Sors d'ici Winston » ordonna Alby. « Sors, et ne discute pas. On prendra une décision sans toi. »

Le trancheur me lança un dernier regard, avant de sortir de la salle à grand pas, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Alby soupira en se retournant vers moi, l'air grave. Il recula un peu, en me faisant signe de continuer. Même si Winston était sorti, je continuais à me sentir en danger. Je me raclai un peu la gorge, avant de fixer un point imaginaire devant moi.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » ajoutai-je, la voix tremblante. « Je n'ai pas de preuves pour vous prouver que j'ai vu Ben dans le labyrinthe, et je suis sûre que ceux qui nous ont envoyés ici l'ont récupérés avant les griffeurs, pour moi. »

Je m'arrêtai, et regardai les matons uns à uns, avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

-« Je te crois. »

C'était Alby qui venait de parler. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et ma façon de le regarder devait être comique, puisqu'il sourit, avant de regarder les autres, en reprenant une expression neutre. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Ils savaient tout, tout ce que j'avais pu rêver, ou presque. Je n'avais pas envie de parler du rêve où la femme blonde me dit que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre, cet inconnu qui, apparemment, était cher à mes yeux.

-« Mais je refuse de te voir aller une nuit dans le labyrinthe » ajouta Alby, avant de retourner vers les autres. « Bon, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous … »

-« Je pense qu'on est tous du même avis Alby » le coupa Newt. « On sait tous que Laura est différente, et celui qui dit le contraire est un sacré tocard. On savait tous que les choses allaient changer avec elle. Et même si c'est une histoire de dingue, même si ça paraît surréaliste, je vois pas comment elle aurait eu tout ce sang sur elle sans être blessée. »

Il s'arrêta de parler, et posa son regard sur moi.

-« Il a pas tort … » ajouta Minho en se frottant les mains. « A chaque fois qu'elle rentre dans le labyrinthe, quelque chose se passe. »

Le coureur soupira, avant de relever la tête vers moi.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si on te laisse une nuit là-dedans ? »

-« Minho ! »

-« Fermes-là Alby, je veux l'entendre. »

Il me fixait, impassible. J'avais réfléchi à tout ça pendant mes quelques heures au gnouf.

-« Si ils ont récupérés Ben, peut-être qu'ils vont me récupérer moi aussi » répondis-je.

-« Foutaises » marmonna Gally en se rapprochant de moi.

Minho lui lança un regard perçant, avant d'hocher la tête.

-« Je suis d'accord avec ce tocard. »

-« Minho ! » m'exclamai-je.

-« Je refuse de te laisser y aller une nuit, et je pense qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus » ajouta le bâtisseur.

Je baissai les yeux, légèrement déçue. J'avais tellement d'espoir, tellement envie d'y passer une nuit, pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Ben, comprendre les machinations du WICKED, sortir d'ici. Alby se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-« Sors s'il te plaît Laura » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Je dois leur parler. Demain, viens me voir à la première heure. J'aimerais te parler, rien que nous 2. »

Je lui lançai un regard, avant d'hocher la tête, en le remerciant du regard. Je savais que je n'allais pas être punie pour Ben. Une fois dehors, l'air frais me claqua le visage et une sensation de bonheur m'envahit instantanément. Un silence apaisant régnait dehors, le ciel était sombre. La plupart des blocards mangeaient, et je préférais aller prendre quelque-chose discrètement en cuisine, profitant de l'absence de Siggy, avant de rejoindre ma chambre. J'allumai la lampe à pétrole sur ma table de chevet, et posai l'assiette à côté, avant d'aller vers la salle de bain.

J'avais des traces de sang dans le cou, sur la joue, ma chemise en était imbibée, mes bras étaient striés de gouttes de sang, et mes mains étaient rouges. J'arrachai ma chemise violemment, en faisant voler les boutons, avant de la jeter par terre, tremblante. L'image de Ben égorgé au-dessus de moi me frappa de plein fouet, et je m'enfonçai dans une cabine, en retirant mes vêtements précipitamment, n'ayant qu'une seule hâte : retirer ce sang de mon corps. Je me sentais souillée, salie, et l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps, et qui devenait rouge au fur et à mesure, me rendait dingue. En me rhabillant, je remarquai quelques blessures sur mes bras, et des bleus un peu partout sur mes jambes, dû à mes deux agressions. En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Gally. J'ouvris un peu la bouche, mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres avec un demi-sourire.

-« Tu es une grande malade, tu le sais ça ? » il soupira en baissant un peu la tête, fixant ses pieds. « Je ne savais même pas pourquoi tu veux retourner dans le labyrinthe après tout ça … »

-« Pour vivre, Gally. »

Il releva la tête, en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens, glissant sa main vers mon épaule pour la caresser tendrement. Il semblait triste à cause de ce que je venais de dire. Je fis un pas vers lui, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« C'est pas une vie ça » ajoutai-je à voix basse. « On survit comme on peut … »

-« C'est toujours ça … » marmonna le bâtisseur.

-« Je veux vivre Gally. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller dans mon lit, voir ce que c'est le monde extérieur, rencontrer d'autres filles … » je baissai la tête. « Connaître mes parents … »

Mon cœur se serra quand je prononçai ce dernier mot, et un sentiment de mal-être s'installa en moi. Je ne me souvenais même pas de mes parents. Mes flashs se résumaient à la femme blonde, et à ces voix qui parlaient du WICKED, mais rien sur mes parents. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, la tristesse grandir en moi. Gally me regardait, comme décontenancé, et je secouai la tête en me raclant la gorge.

-« Je vais me coucher » marmonnai-je .

-« Laura … »

-« Ca va Gally. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Excuses-moi. »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, un geste tendre qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, avant d'embrasser mon front avec douceur, ce qui me fit frissonner, et je fermai les yeux en profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse rare chez le bâtisseur. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, et avant que je ne rentre dans ma chambre, il se retourna avec un demi-sourire.

-« Je peux te demander quelque-chose ? » demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, intriguée.

-« Arrête de frôler la mort, tu veux bien ? »

-« Très fin Gally, vraiment » raillai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

-« Tocarde va » lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Je me retins de l'insulter de tous les noms, avant de soupirer un coup, et allai me rouler dans ma couette en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'espérais que le lendemain allait être une journée normale. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis assez rapidement, épuisée par ma journée d'horreur.

* * *

Bon ... Je pense que vous avez compris que Winston est une tête à claque dans ma fiction ! xD (Bah oui, vu que bbGally est tout gentil, faut bien un qui fout la merde ...)  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, beaucoup de dialogue, je ne le trouve pas très intéressant, mais je voulais quand même présenter la scène du conseil !

**Je vous fais des bisouuuus à tous. (oui, tous, je vous aimes tous !)**


	21. 19 Prise de conscience

**_Bonjouuur ! :D_**

Bon, je dois vous avouer quelque-chose :_ je ne suis pas du tout fière de mon chapitre précédent_ ! Je le trouve vraiment vide ... :(

**ALORS QUE CELUI-CI L'EST PAS !** :D  
(_oui je suis contente de ce chapitre, éhé !_)

_Enjoy ! :) _

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée tôt pour rejoindre Alby au plus vite. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, et j'avais peur qu'il refuse de me laisser retourner dans le labyrinthe même la journée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de déjeuner, préférant aller directement voir Alby, qui était avec Newt près du camp. En me voyant arriver, le leader me sourit, et se leva.

-« Suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

J'hochai la tête, et envoyai un petit sourire à Newt avant de suivre Alby jusque la ferme, pour être à l'écart des autres blocards. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la barrière, le regard posé sur les portes du labyrinthe, déjà ouvertes depuis peu.

-« J'aimerais que tu me parle un peu plus de tes rêves Laura. »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais survolé le sujet hier, et je savais qu'Alby devait tout savoir. Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant de lui parler de la femme blonde, de la voix qui me répétait « le WICKED n'est pas bon », des visions du labyrinthe que j'avais eu, avant de m'arrêter quelques instants, et de soupirer.

-« Pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai rêvé de la femme blonde, et … » j'hésitai, avant de reprendre. « Elle me disait que j'étais la solution. »

Alby était resté immobile, le regard sur les portes, la mâchoire un peu serrée, tout le long de mon monologue. Il se retourna pour me regarder. Je m'inquiétais de sa réaction, j'avais peur. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de prendre la parole.

-« On a reçu un message hier, par la boîte » m'annonça-t-il. « Je suis le seul à l'avoir lu. Il parlait de Ben. »

-« Montres-le moi s'il te plaît … »

Il sortit un papier de sa poche, et me le tendit. Une écriture fluide et féminine, quelques mots. « Il va bientôt la rejoindre ». Je relevai la tête en regardant Alby, qui semblait attendre ma réaction.

-« Comment tu sais que … »

-« Ca parait logique » me coupa-t-il. « J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit avant d'être enfermé dans le labyrinthe Laura, je ne suis pas sourd. Et il y avait ça aussi » ajouta-t-il en me tendant une seringue ou était inscrit "en cas d'extrême urgence : LAURA".

-« Pourquoi moi ? » marmonnai-je.

-« Je n'en sais rien Laura. »

Je serrai la mâchoire en le regardant, imaginant la femme blonde écrire ces quelques mots avant de relâcher Ben sur moi, tel un lion sur sa proie. J'eus un frisson en me rappelant la scène, avant de rendre le papier à Alby. Ma main tremblait.

-« Je ne sais pas si te laisser retourner dans le labyrinthe après tout ça ce serait une bonne idée … » marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers les portes.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ses mots, et je secouai la tête.

-« M'obliger à rester au bloc n'est pas la solution » répliquai-je.

-« Je sais très bien que tu y retourneras quoi que je dise. »

Il se retourna en me regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de soupirer en enfonçant le papier dans sa poche.

-« Depuis que tu es arrivée Laura, tout change. Le labyrinthe semble nous ouvrir de nouvelles voies à chaque fois que tu y vas, mais tu frôles la mort de peu à tous les coups. »

-« Je suis encore entière » raillai-je.

-« Minho veut que tu y retourne avec lui, dès demain. Il veut que tu reste ici aujourd'hui. Mais je te préviens Laura » ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard grave. « Oublie cette idée de rester dans le labyrinthe une nuit, et surtout, évite de faire des bêtises. »

J'hochai la tête en ressentant en moi une vague de satisfaction se répandre. Je n'avais pas rêvé de Ben, et Alby croyait en moi. Ce dernier me lança un dernier regard avant de s'en aller, me laissant seule près de la ferme, dans mes pensées.

Et si ma mort pouvait les libérer tous ? Si le WICKED tenait tant à ma mort, pourquoi continuer à m'en sortir in-extremis à chaque fois ? Les mots de Ben résonnaient dans ma tête. « Tu dois mourir ». Le sentiment de satisfaction en moi laissa place à un sentiment de malaise. S'il disait vrai, j'aurais dû me laisser faire. Je portai la main à mon cou, en me rappelant la pression des mains de Ben dessus, et sa manière de me regarder. Ses yeux injectés de sang. Sa manière de trembler, comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus, comme si quelqu'un avait prit possession de son corps, de son esprit.

Ce n'était plus Ben qui m'avait étranglé, et que j'avais égorgé. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et si ceux qui nous avaient envoyés ici pouvaient contrôler nos esprits ? J'étais perdue dans mes fabulations. Mes rêves étaient inutiles, mes flashs sans intérêts, le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était de continuer à parcourir le labyrinthe, quitte à risquer encore une fois ma vie.

J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher, et s'assoir à côté de moi. D'un coup d'œil, je reconnus Newt. Il avait le regard rivé vers un des murs, et se pinçait les lèvres.

-« Comment tu vas ? »

-« On fait aller » répondis-je avec un petit sourire. « Une semaine que je risque ma vie presque tous les jours, mais ça va. »

Il rit un peu, avant de tourner la tête vers moi, et de me regarder avec un air tendre, en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour la caresser doucement. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux, les rendant blonds cendrés, et ses yeux étaient plissés.

-« T'es un sacré numéro, tu le sais ça ? » marmonna-t-il avec un sourire. « Une petite minette qui va et vient dans le labyrinthe, en foutant un bordel monstre, mais qui continue à agir comme si tout allait bien. »

-« Tu préférerais me voir me morfondre peut-être ? » rétorquai-je en arrêtant de sourire. « Tu crois que j'ai choisi tout ça ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, en me retenant de l'insulter de tocard.

-« Je veux juste sortir d'ici » fini-je en soupirant. « Je veux sortir, fracasser ces enfoirés, et vivre normalement. Retrouver la mémoire, rencontrer mes parents. »

-« Comme nous tous Laura. On veut tous sortir. »

Il baissa la tête, et je fis de même, en essayant de retenir les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux.

-« Je veux juste sortir » répétai-je avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Newt embrassa ma joue, avant de se lever. Je l'imitai, et l'accompagnai jusqu'au camp en silence, en évitant de penser à Ben, au WICKED, me concentrant sur ma journée au bloc qui risquait d'être longue. J'avais envie de rejoindre Minho dans le labyrinthe, mais Alby m'enverrait sûrement au gnouf, et je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner une seconde fois en 2 jours.

Une heure. J'étais assise depuis une heure, le regard perdu vers la forêt, les pensées dirigées vers le labyrinthe. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. La plupart des blocards étaient occupés à travailler.

Deux heures. J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre un arbre tellement le temps passait lentement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passée des heures assises.

Au bout de la troisième heure à ne rien faire, je me levai en ressentant des fourmis dans les jambes, avant de regarder vers les bâtisseurs, qui étaient en train de finir la salle commencée il y a deux semaines. Gally donnait les directives. Sa chemise marron était entrouverte, ses muscles saillaient, et il semblait légèrement énervé. Je me contentais de le regarder, debout, à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, en espérant qu'il ne croise pas mon regard.

Je le trouvais beau ainsi. Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau. Son visage carré, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux bleus, le tout était agréable à regarder. Une partie de moi avait beau le haïr, l'autre partie, la plus grande, l'appréciait. Mes pensées divaguaient, et mon rêve me revint en tête. Je commençais à en avoir marre de me taire, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Ben, le labyrinthe, le WICKED, et Gally, tout se mélangeait. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais mise à marcher vers le maton des bâtisseurs, et c'est en croisant son regard que je me stoppai net à quelques mètres de lui. Je restai immobile, et vit un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres.

-« On se prend un jour de repos ? » ricana-t-il en me regardant.

-« Je m'ennuie » avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il se rapprocha un peu de moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux, avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres, et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je le suivis et me postai à ses côtés, sans le quitter des yeux, tandis qu'il avait tourné la tête pour regarder les bâtisseurs exécuter ses ordres.

-« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » marmonnai-je en tournant la tête. « Donner des ordres, te sentir puissant. »

-« Je suis un maton » répondit-il. « C'est mon rôle de donner des ordres à ces tocards. »

-« Je ne parlais pas que d'eux. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en voyant que je l'avais intéressé. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir vu son regard interloqué, presque gêné.

-« Gally le tout puissant … » murmurai-je avant de rire un peu.

-« Tu te fous de moi là où je rêve ? »

Je restai silencieuse, et l'entendis soupirer à côté de moi, ce qui me fit rire. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, et je sentais en moi cette sensation de chaleur, comme à chaque fois que j'étais proche de Gally. J'avais envie de lui dire, les mots me brûlaient la bouche, comme s'ils voulaient sortir à tout prix. Je me pinçai les lèvres, avant de tourner la tête et croisai son regard bleu hypnotisant. Inconsciemment, je posai ma main sur sa joue, avant de la retirer précipitamment, me rendant compte de mon geste. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

-« Tu me cache quelque-chose Laura ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

-« Je … J'ai un truc à t'avouer … » balbutiai-je en sentant mes joues rosir.

-« Je t'écoute. »

Sans s'arrêter de sourire, il croisa ses bras sur son torse musclé, et me fit signe de parler. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans ma tête. Je me tordais les doigts avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir à grands pas. J'entendis le maton prononcer mon prénom, mais je ne réagis pas. Je devais voir Zart à tout prix.

Il n'était pas très loin, près des plantations de tomates, en train de creuser une allée. Je me postai devant lui, et il leva la tête en me souriant.

-« J'ai besoin de toi » marmonnai-je. « C'est urgent … »

-« Je t'écoute. »

J'avais l'impression d'entendre Gally. Je secouai la tête, et m'accroupit à côté de lui en l'aidant à creuser son allée, réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais employer. Je soupirai, en essayant de prendre une voix neutre.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, à Gally. »

-« Ooooh … » il tourna la tête vers moi, avec un grand sourire. « Et ? »

-« Et … » je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. « Je sais pas comment faire … Comment lui dire … Et j'ai un autre problème. »

Il pencha la tête, et je fis signe vers le camp, où Newt discutait avec un blocard, le regard rivé vers Zart et moi. Le sarcleur secoua la tête avant de prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes.

-« Laura, tu es mon amie. Newt aussi est ton ami, et crois-moi, il a très bien comprit depuis le temps. »

-« Tu savais ? » m'exclamai-je, surprise. « Je veux dire … Il t'a parlé ? » ajoutai-je à voix basse.

-« T'es vraiment naïve toi ! » ria Zart. « Newt est toujours fourré avec moi, tu crois vraiment qu'il allait garder ça pour lui alors qu'il sait que tu es comme ma petite sœur ? »

Je secouai la tête, en me sentant un peu stupide. Mes soupçons s'avéraient donc vrais. Newt avait bien eu des sentiments pour moi. Je jetai un regard vers le jeune blond, qui me fit un signe de la tête en souriant, avant de baisser les yeux.

-« Je suis vraiment une tocarde » marmonnai-je.

-« T'as pas à t'en vouloir Laura » répondit Zart en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « On a bien comprit que tu aimais vivre dangereusement » ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris faiblement avant de regarder vers les bâtisseurs. Gally ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, comme s'il attendait mon retour pour savoir ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'étais stressée.

-« J'ai vraiment besoin de … »

-« Tu veux pas non plus que je lui dise à ta place ? » me coupa Zart. « T'es capable d'aller dans le labyrinthe, capable de faire face à un infecté, mais t'es pas capable de prendre ton courage à deux mains et d'aller dire à ce tocard que tu l'aime ? »

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende. Zart parlait fort naturellement, et j'avais peur que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Je le sentis sourire contre ma paume, et, de ma main libre, je lui assenai une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-« Idiot ! » sifflai-je en retirant ma main. « Parles encore plus fort, personne t'a entendu ! »

-« T'es sûre ? » répondit-il.

-« Je te déteste. »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de retourner à son travail pendant que je m'éloignai de lui. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire, mais une partie de moi était sûre qu'il allait me rire au nez, avant de se moquer de moi. Je soupirai, en me repassant les paroles de Zart dans ma tête, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de marcher, déterminée vers Gally. J'étais prête à lui ouvrir mon cœur, quitte à lui donner la possibilité de le détruire par la suite.

* * *

*sors les ballons, les confettis et se retourne* **ENFIN, ENFIN _LAURA ASSUME_, ENFIIN ! \o/**  
M'enfin assumer est **encore** un grand mot hein ...  
Mais je la trouve trop mignonne, à aller demander des conseils à Zart, et celui-ci qui se moque d'elle, aha, je veux un Zart moi aussi ...

_Et le petit mot, la petite seringue, c'est suspect non ? NON ?! :D_

Ouais bref ... Je m'en vais, je retourne écrire le chapitre 22 ! _Des bisous à vous_, et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, je ne croque pas ! (sauf bbGally)


	22. 20 Tout près du but

**Hello ! :D**

Ayant enfin fini mon chapitre 21 qui a été une _véritable torture_ à écrire, je vous lâche ici mon beau bébé de **3.000 mots,** qui est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début de ma fiction (éhé !).  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et _ENJOY_ ! :)

* * *

Si les mots ne voulaient pas franchir mes lèvres, alors je devais écrire. En évitant de me faire voir, j'allai chercher une feuille et un stylo dans la salle du conseil, avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour être à l'abris des regards, et pouvoir mettre à plat mes émotions, mes rêves, mes sentiments, la confusion qui régnait en moi, tout ce que j'éprouvais à son égard. Les mots s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante, mon écriture était bancale, penchée, frénétique. Je n'avais même pas à réfléchir, les mots sortaient naturellement. Je pensais.

A la première fois que je l'avais vu, son regard bleu, son air méchant, et les premiers mots qu'il m'avait dits. Les premiers jours où il m'avait poussé à le haïr, où il s'était amusé à se moquer de moi. La première fois qu'il m'avait prit dans ses bras. Ces deux sentiments qui avaient commencés à s'emmêler en moi dès que j'étais près de lui. A ce soir où je l'avais embrassé, où j'avais eu envie de lui. Ces mots durs que nous avions eus l'un envers l'autre.

Tout sortait par la pointe de mon stylo. J'écrivais vite, mon poignet commençait à me brûler, et peu à peu, un sentiment de paix m'enivra. Les mots étaient simples, et reflétaient mes pensées, mes rêves, mes désirs, ma haine.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai, en jetant le stylo à côté de moi, et, sans me relire, pliai la feuille en 4 avant de l'enfoncer dans ma poche. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids, et ce poids perdu s'était retrouvé sur une feuille de papier, une pauvre feuille ridicule qui portait mes mots. En jetant un regard vers ma fenêtre, j'étouffai une exclamation. J'avais dû rester devant ma feuille longtemps, puisque le soleil semblait décliner. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il était 15h. 3h penchée sur ma feuille, à faire transpirer mes sentiments. Je soupirai, avant de me relever pour sortir de ma chambre pour aller au camp.

Newt y était, assit, en train de parler avec Zart. Ce dernier m'envoya un large sourire en me voyant arriver, et, comme une gamine, je lui tirai la langue, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Newt tapota la place à côté de lui, m'invitant, et je m'installai à ses côtés.

-« T'étais partie te cacher ? » me demanda ce dernier. « T'étais introuvable ! »

-« J'étais dans ma chambre » répondis-je. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Zart sourit d'avantage, avant de regarder le ciel d'un air innocent, pendant que Newt hochait la tête. Je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Zart. Une part de moi avait mal pour lui, et je m'en voulais de préférer Gally à lui, même si je n'avais pas choisi. Gally m'attirait comme un aimant. Les deux garçons se mirent à parler, et je les écoutais, en essayant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Être avec eux me faisaient du bien, malgré le regard perçants de certains blocards, dont celui de Winston.

Ce dernier me pensait folle, et voulait ma mort. J'étais étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de me tuer, sa façon d'être envers moi transpirait la haine et la méfiance. J'étais plus en sécurité dans le labyrinthe qu'ici, maintenant que Ben était parti. Je n'osais pas me dire qu'il était mort, et surtout, assassiné. C'était au-dessus de mes moyens. Le trancheur me fixait, son regard me transperçait, me rendait mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'une heure à discuter, je vis quelqu'un franchir les portes, et mon cœur fit un bon. Minho tenait dans sa main la machette que j'avais utilisée contre Ben, et il se dirigeait vers la cabane des coureurs. Je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre, et en me voyant arriver, il s'arrêta. Je fis de même, à quelques mètres de lui, et tendis la main vers la machette pour qu'il me la donne. Il la serra davantage.

-« J'arrive pas à y croire … » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-« Minho … »

Je pinçai mes lèvres en me rapprochant un peu, et posai ma main autour de la sienne, qui serrait le manche en bois de mon arme. Il releva un peu la tête, et me lança un regard triste.

-« Ces enfoirés vont me le payer … » jura Minho en me regardant. « Quand on sortira d'ici, je les buterai un par un. »

-« Je crois qu'on a tous envie de les buter » raillai-je, et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du coureur. « Quoi de neuf ? »

-« Nouvelle section, des plaques partout, j'y comprends rien » marmonna Minho. « Je dois cartographier ça avant d'oublier. »

J'hochai la tête, et lui lâchai la main pour qu'il rentre dans la cabane. Revoir la machette pleine de sang avait ravivé le souvenir de Ben, en train de se vider de son sang au dessus de moi. L'odeur de rouille me revint en tête, et je sentis mon estomac se retourner, une envie de vomir me prenant de court. J'inspirai un grand coup en essayant de chasser ce souvenir, mais il semblait s'encrer dans ma tête.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et en me retournant, mon cœur loupa un battement.

-« Je rêve ou tu m'as foutu un vent tout à l'heure ? »

-« Désolée … »

Il serra la mâchoire, avant de soupirer, et se rapprocha un peu de moi.

-« Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais … »

Alors qu'il parlait, j'enfonçai ma main dans ma poche, et lui prit la main. Il s'arrêta de parler, me questionnant du regard.

-« Promets-moi de lire ça demain, quand je serai dans le labyrinthe. Pas avant, pas après Gally. Jures-le moi » ordonnai-je.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Arrête de discuter, et jures-le moi Gally s'il te plait. C'est important pour moi. »

Je voulais qu'il la lise en mon absence, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à mes mots, mes aveux, mes sentiments. Je le défiai du regard, en essayant de lui faire comprendre mes intentions, mais il ne semblait pas saisir l'importance du moment choisi. Malgré tout, il acquiesça, et je déposai le papier dans sa main, avant de la lui fermer, tandis qu'un frisson me traversa le corps au contact de sa main. Je gardai ma main serrée sur la sienne quelques instants, avant de le remercier d'un petit hochement de tête, et tournai les talons pour aller au camp. Toutes mes émotions couchées sur un papier, qui était désormais en la possession du bâtisseur. Je soupirai en sentant un poids se retirer de ma poitrine, et rejoignis Newt et Zart, qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de discuter en mon absence.

Je m'étais couchée tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, je savais très bien que Minho n'allait pas me faire de traitement de faveur uniquement parce-que j'avais été blessée quelques jours auparavant. Je me sentais parfaitement bien et prête à y retourner, coûte que coûte.

Le mâton des coureurs était venu me réveiller le lendemain matin, et, après une douche presque froide, j'étais allée déjeuner avec lui, en silence. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait. Ce silence était pesant, je n'y étais plus habituée. D'habitude, Minho était enjoué, mais il semblait méfiant quant à cette journée avec moi dans le labyrinthe, ce que je comprenais. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas être enjoué à l'idée de se retrouver avec moi, moi qui semblait attirer les problèmes.

Peu avant l'ouverture des portes, Minho se posta près de moi, en me lançant un regard. Je tournai la tête, en le questionnant des yeux. Il soupira.

-« Quand on sera arrivé dans la nouvelle section, tu ne touche à rien, compris ? » m'ordonna-t-il. « Je … »

-« Je sais Minho » le coupai-je, quoiqu'énervée. « Je t'écoute, je note, je regarde, mais je ne touche pas. Reçu 5 sur 5. »

Il hocha la tête, et un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui me fit plaisir. Malgré tout, Minho m'appréciait, même si au fond, il devait me détester pour Ben. Un craquement sonore, et un bruit de pierre se fit entendre. Les portes s'ouvraient lentement. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me vidai la tête, et pénétrai dans le labyrinthe.

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Les couloirs n'étaient plus les mêmes, tout se ressemblait, et tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je me contentais de suivre Minho qui semblait connaître le chemin par cœur, ce qui m'énervait. J'avais chaud, j'étais désorientée, et Minho était silencieux. J'avais envie de lui parler des changements, mais à chaque fois que je l'appelais, il me faisait signe de me taire. Une heure, deux heures. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai, et il s'arrêta avant de se retourner, l'air énervé.

-« Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? » grommela-t-il. « On est pas arrivé ! »

-« Pourquoi tu me parle pas ? » rétorquai-je. « La dernière fois, on s'est arrêté, on a discuté, on a même rit ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Minho, dis-moi ? »

Il serra la mâchoire. Mes paroles l'avaient sûrement touché, et je me félicitai intérieurement. Je me rapprochai de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-« Je sais ce qu'il y a » continuai-je. « C'est à cause de … »

-« Fermes-là ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'essaye de … D'oublier, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, je le vois lui, et c'est insupportable ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Minho ! »

Il se retourna en serrant le poing, comme s'il se retenait de m'envoyer une droite, ce qui m'aurait sûrement fait dormir, au vu des muscles du coureur. Je baissai la tête. J'avais fait ce que je pensais être juste, mais je n'avais pas pensé aux retombées. Et Ben manquait à Minho. Ce dernier me lança un regard, avant de se rapprocher de moi, et de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

-« Ecoute moi la tocarde, la prochaine fois que tu t'arrête, je t'en fous une. La prochaine fois que tu essaye de me réconforter, je t'assomme. Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles de Ben, je t'abandonne ici, compris ? »

J'hochai la tête, et il se retourna à nouveau en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que ses mots m'avaient blessée. Je voulais juste l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir de mon aide. J'étais triste. Minho se remit à courir, et je le suivis sans un mot pour lui, me contentant de faire mon boulot de coureuse.

En passant près du lieu où j'avais vu Ben pour la dernière fois, mon cœur se serra. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, comme si les Créateurs –comme les appelait les autres blocards- avaient tout nettoyé. La tristesse laissa place à une colère noire. Ils s'étaient servis de Ben comme on se sert d'un vulgaire torchon, un bout de viande qu'on m'avait envoyé dans l'espoir de me tuer. Le visage de la femme blonde s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je la tenais pour responsable de mes malheurs, et j'allais lui faire payer.

Minho s'arrêta de courir, et je l'imitai en regardant autour de moi. Des plaques recouvraient les murs, avec des inscriptions diverses, des simples mots balancés au hasard. Il me lança un regard. C'en était presque effrayant.

-« On va s'arrêter, manger, et noter toutes les inscriptions » ordonna Minho.

J'acquiesçai, et il s'assit contre un mur pendant que je lisais quelques plaques. Certaines d'entre elles étaient vierges, d'autres comportaient un simple mot, comme « courir », « mourir », « planter », ou alors des phrases telles que « rien n'est éternel ». Ca n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux, et je m'assis lourdement à coté de Minho, en sortant un sandwich de mon sac, sans vraiment avoir faim. Minho était silencieux, et au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers moi.

-« Comment c'était, quand tu as ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la fin semblait évidente. Je baissai la tête en fermant les yeux, me remémorant ce souvenir atroce, avant de me tourner vers Minho, hésitante. Il semblait déterminé, prêt à m'écouter.

-« Je suis retournée là où tu as trouvé son t-shirt. J'ai vu une plaque au sol, qui disait que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre, et le mur en face de moi s'est ouvert … » je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. « Ben était là, mais … Ce n'était pas réellement lui. Il tremblait, et sa voix était beaucoup trop grave. Il m'a menacé, il semblait complètement fou, il m'a sauté dessus et … »

Je m'arrêtai en fermant les yeux, tout en essayant de contrôler les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux à l'évocation de ce souvenir. J'avais l'impression de sentir les mains de Ben sur mon coup, son regard dément sur moi, j'entendais encore son rire presque animal résonner dans ma tête. Minho posa sa main sur mon épaule, et en rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres. J'inspirai un grand coup, en ravalant mes larmes, et continuai.

-« Il a essayé de m'étrangler, en me hurlant de le tuer, et … J'ai pris ma machette … Minho je te jure que ce n'était pas Ben » ajoutai-je avec un trémolo dans ma voix. « Ben était déjà mort quand j'ai passé ma lame sur sa gorge, il n'était plus lui-même … »

Le coureur se rapprocha de moi, et me serra contre lui, comme pour me réconforter, mais en sentant son corps contre le mien, secoué de tremblements, je compris que ce geste n'était pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Minho pleurait. Je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou, ses tremblements, et sa tristesse. A ce moment précis, je regrettais presque de ne pas m'être laissée faire. Minho était effondré. Il s'agrippait à moi, comme si j'étais la dernière trace de son ami. Je le sentis renifler.

-« Tu l'as sauvé » murmura Minho à mon oreille. « Tu l'as sauvé et je t'en remercie Laura. »

-« Tu ne vas pas m'assommer parce-que je te réconforte, rassures-moi ? » rétorquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Je l'entendis rire faiblement dans mon cou, et il me lâcha en me regardant du coin de l'œil, avant de se racler la gorge.

-« Pas maintenant la tocarde, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! »

J'hochai la tête avant de me lever à mon tour. Minho resta immobile quelques instants, avant de sortir un calepin de son sac et un stylo, en m'invitant à faire de même. Je l'imitai, et commençai à noter les mots, les phrases, inscrites sur les plaques, tout en pensant à Ben.

Parler de l'agression m'avait rappelé ses mots. « Je t'ai vu ». Je ne connaissais que vaguement les effets d'une piqure, mais Ben semblait avoir récupéré quelques souvenirs, ce qui m'inquiétais. Je ne saisissais pas le sens de sa phrase. Mes seuls souvenirs se rapportaient à la femme blonde, mais je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils soient vrais. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Minho, qui était à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et qui notait les mots, les changements, avant de retourner à mon travail en essayant de chasser de mon esprit Ben et la femme blonde.

Après avoir noté les phrases et les mots, Minho décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il nous fallait plus d'une heure pour rentrer au Bloc, et Minho aimait rentrer en avance. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver son choix. Le soleil semblait déjà se coucher, et les portes allaient bientôt se fermer. Sur le chemin, Minho restait silencieux, mais cette fois-ci, le silence était agréable. Rien d'anormal ne s'était passé, et, pour la première fois, j'avais hâte de retourner dans le labyrinthe le lendemain.

Arrivés à quelques couloirs du Bloc, un bruit étrange brisa le silence qui régnait dans le labyrinthe. Minho s'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à faire de même, et me fit signe de tendre l'oreille.

-« Y a un truc pas normal … » murmura-t-il. « On dirait qu'un mur a bougé. »

-« C'est possible … ? » répondis-je à voix basse également.

-« Non, c'est pour ça que ça m'inquiète … »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de me faire signe de me remettre à courir, mais au bout de quelques mètres, un autre bruit, métallique cette fois-ci, résonna à travers les couloirs. Minho se retourna brusquement, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il commençait à avoir peur. J'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi, quand un hurlement inhumain me brisa les tympans. Minho m'attrapa par le poignet en commençant à courir à toute vitesse.

-« LAURA COURS ! »

Une vague de terreur se répandit dans tout mon corps alors que je me mettais à courir derrière Minho, et un second hurlement me vrilla les tympans, tandis que le bruit métallique se rapprochait.

-« MINHO … »

-« COURS LAURA, COURS, TE RETOURNE PAS ! » me coupa Minho en hurlant. « C'EST DES GRIFFEURS ! »

Griffeurs. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, et Minho me tirait par le poignet pour me forcer à courir plus vite. Mes jambes me brûlaient, je n'avais jamais couru aussi rapidement. J'entendais les bruits métalliques se rapprocher, comme si le griffeur nous courait après, et je redoublai d'effort pour atteindre le Bloc aussi vite que possible. La pression de la main de Minho sur mon poignet me brûlait, et la peur grandissait en moi, en entendant les cliquetis atroces, semblables à des pattes qui tapaient contre le sol en béton, se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Le couloir final avant le Bloc apparut devant moi, et les portes commençaient déjà à se fermer. J'étais à deux doigts de soupirer de bonheur, quand je sentis une piqure froide dans mon cou, et une douleur se répandre dans tout mon corps, me faisant perdre le contrôle de mes jambes. Je trébuchai en me cognant la tête contre le sol en béton, et entendis Minho hurler, sans qu'il ne lâche mon poignet. J'étais incapable de me relever, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je ne ressentais qu'une douleur atroce qui se propageait en moi, comme si j'étais en train de brûler vive. Je n'étais plus consciente de ce que je faisais. Je fermai les yeux, et perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je suis très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi !*se cache au cas-où*  
J'attend vos avis avec impatience, sur ce, je m'en vais !

Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai la suite, et donc_** j'ai BESOIN DE VOUS !**_

**Je suis actuellement en train d'hésiter entre un chapitre 21 du _pdv de Gally_, ou alors, continuer du _pdv de Laura_, et donc, je vous laisse le choix ! :)**  
_Des bisous à vous ! _


	23. 21 La débâcle des sentiments (PDV GALLY)

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été _trop longue,_ dans le cas contraire je m'excuse !** *offre des muffins et du chocolat***

Je sais que je peux paraître_ très lourde_ à vous remercier, mais **merci** de_ lire, suivre_ mon histoire, cela me donne envie d'écrire pour vous, et je vous remercie milles fois !

_Trêve de blabla, et enjoy ! :) _

* * *

Le bruit des portes du labyrinthe s'ouvrantes me réveilla en sursaut pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé au Bloc, ce qui m'étonna brièvement, avant de comprendre. Laura. J'avais tellement peur pour elle que la sentir s'éloigner de moi me faisait mal au cœur. En grommelant un peu, je sorti de mon hamac pour aller déjeuner, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Zart. Ce dernier souriait niaisement me regardant, comme s'il savait quelque-chose que je ne savais pas. J'haussai les épaules.

-« Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le visage ? » demandai-je.

-« Oui, tu es l'illustration parfaite du type qui est en train d'angoisser ! » rétorqua le sarcleur.

-« Fermes-la espèce de tocard, je n'angoisse pas. »

-« Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es déjà levé ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, et, à voir l'expression qu'arborait maintenant Zart, je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, car il sourit encore plus avant de s'éloigner de moi, me laissant seul devant ma tasse de thé. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Laura.

Laura.

Son prénom si agréable à prononcer. Lau-ra, la langue qui glisse sur le palais pour prononcer la première syllabe, puis qui vibre pour la seconde. Deux syllabes pour une personne qui me rendait dingue. La lettre qu'elle m'avait donnée hier semblait peser dans ma poche, et je me décidai à la lire plus tard, à l'abri des regards. Son visage envahissait mes pensées, et, plus elle s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe, plus mon cœur se serrait. Zart avait raison. J'angoissais comme un crétin. J'avais peur pour elle, peur de ne pas la revoir, peur de la retrouver encore blessée, ou pleine de sang. J'avais beau m'obliger à m'éloigner d'elle, sa tendance à s'attirer les problèmes me forçait à la protéger. Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule journée sans lui parler. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. La lettre pesait de plus en plus dans ma poche, et, d'une traite, je bus mon thé, avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards.

Je m'assis, dos contre un arbre, près du mur, et sorti le papier qui avait été plié en 4 de ma poche. L'écriture de Laura était fine, douce, frénétique, à son image. J'inspirai un coup, avant de commencer à lire.

-« Gally.

T'es un tocard. Un putain de tocard. Et je te déteste. Depuis le premier jour.

Tu te souviens, de ce premier jour ? J'étais terrifiée, au fond de cette boîte. Tu m'as jeté par terre, comme on jette un déchet, avant de me menacer. En quelques minutes, tu avais réussi à me faire te détester. Je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom à ce moment-là, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que tu allais essayer de me pourrir l'existence. J'avais envie de t'arracher les yeux le jour suivant, quand tu m'as bousculé alors que je regardais les portes du labyrinthe. En à peine 24h, j'avais appris à te haïr.

Tu te souviens, de ce jour où tu m'as regardé travaillé en m'insultant pendant des heures ? Parce-que moi oui, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de ton regard sur moi, de tes mots durs, de tes moqueries. Je me souviens de mon ventre qui se tordait sous l'effet de la haine, du dégoût que je ressentais envers toi. Mais encore pire, je me souviens de ce soir où tu m'as touché pour la première fois. Tes mains sur mes hanches, ton regard qui soutenait le mien, la première fois que tes yeux si bleus m'hypnotisaient.

Tu te souviens, de ce jour où je t'ai soigné ? D'ailleurs, je suis toujours persuadée que tu as fait exprès de te blesser pour venir me voir, tocard. La blessure était trop nette pour être accidentelle. Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Moi oui. Je me rappelle de ta peau douce, de ton regard posé sur moi, mais par-dessus tout, je me souviens de cette première étreinte. Et pour la première fois, j'ai aimé être avec toi. J'ai aimé cette proximité entre nous, tes mains sur moi, ta façon de me regarder.

Les emmerdes ont commencées ce jour-là, Gally. Et j'ai pris peur.

J'avais peur de cette partie de moi qui commençait à aimer ta présence, et je l'ai renié. Je ne voulais plus te voir, je ne voulais plus te toucher, ni même te parler, parce-que je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Je n'ai même pas tenu 24h.

Tu me manquais déjà. Tu me manquais tellement que la haine que je nourrissais à ton égard en a profité pour grandir. Le manque s'est transformé en colère, et je t'ai frappé. Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a fait du bien d'envoyer mon poing cogner dans ta mâchoire. A ce moment précis, j'aurais pu t'étrangler tellement tu m'agaçais.

Et puis tout à commencé à partir en vrille d'un coup.

Le soir même, j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Quelques heures après avoir eu envie de te tuer, j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que j'étais foutue Gally.

Je n'ai pas pété les plombs, tocard. J'étais consciente de ce que je faisais, le soir où je t'ai embrassé. J'étais consciente de mon acte. J'étais consciente de mes gestes, de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ta langue qui caressait mes lèvres, de tes mains sur mes hanches, de ton corps contre le mien, alors que je brûlais de désir, de passion, de haine. Je me souviens de tes hanches contre les miennes, et de cette chaleur qui régnait entre mes reins.

Je t'ai menti. Je me suis voilée la face, Gally. J'ai voulu jouer, mais j'ai perdu. Bang, bang, bang, un match en 3 coups. L'étreinte, la droite, le baiser. J'ai perdu 2 fois, et je me suis perdue en même temps. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi, mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce qu'à chaque putain de fois, tu revenais vers moi, ruinant tous mes efforts.

Tu te souviens de ce soir ou j'ai failli te perdre ? Moi je m'en souviens très bien. Mais le pire, c'est que ce soir-là, tu étais venu t'excuser, et moi, j'ai voulu faire la fière, comme d'habitude. Une peste. C'est le mot que tu as employé, et ce mot me correspond parfaitement. Je suis une peste, une égoïste, et une menteuse. J'ai pleuré, ce soir-là. J'ai pleuré, parce-que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais attachée à toi, Gally le parfait connard que je n'arrivais pas à détester. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus.

Je déteste ta manière de me parler, cet air hautain que tu adopte quand tu t'adresse à moi, je déteste la façon dont tu agis quand quelque chose ne te plait pas, je déteste quand tu fronce les sourcils quand quelque chose t'énerve, je déteste quand tu m'appelle la bleue, je déteste ton stupide métier de bâtisseur, je déteste ton sourire qui vient se nicher au coin de tes lèvres quand tu vois que je suis gênée devant toi, je déteste ces frissons que tu provoque en moi dès que tu me touche, et par-dessus tout, je déteste le fait de t'aimer.

Parce-que je t'aime, Gally. Enfin, je crois. Je ne connais pas l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais tu es ma définition de l'amour. J'aime tes yeux bleus, et ton regard si perçant, j'aime tes tâches de rousseurs, j'aime tes lèvres douces et chaudes, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ta voix, j'aime être dans tes bras, j'aime sentir tes mains sur moi, j'aime quand tu prends soin de moi.

Je t'aime autant que je te hais Gally. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire hier, mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Je suis faible, incapable de t'avouer mes sentiments en face, parce-que j'ai peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me repousse, que tu te moque de moi, peur de te perdre pour de vrai.

T'es un putain de tocard Gally, mais je veux que tu sois mon putain de tocard à moi. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras quand je veux, et t'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je veux qu'on se moque des autres en se tenant la main, je veux caresser tes cheveux en te racontant des trucs inutiles, je veux qu'on sorte d'ici ensembles, et qu'on continue dehors.

Je ne pense pas que j'assumerais ces mots quand je reviendrai du labyrinthe, alors, si je t'ignore, prends-moi la main et embrasses-moi. Et si je te fous une claque, considères-ça comme un « je t'aime ». »

Un sentiment étrange m'envahit à la fin de ma lecture, et je mis plusieurs secondes avant de me rendre compte que mes mains tremblaient, ainsi que tout le reste de mon corps.

J'étais heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais au bord de l'euphorie. Et tout ça grâce à ces mots griffonnés sur une vulgaire feuille, les mots de Laura. Ce poids qui pesait sur mon cœur était parti, la peur de me faire rejeter, de devoir vivre avec des sentiments refoulés, tout s'était envolé pendant ma lecture. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais hâte que les portes se ferment pour retrouver la jeune brune qui me rendait fou.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur durant la matinée, comme si quelque-chose n'allait pas. Jack me lança un regard en voyant que j'avais lâché la planche que je tenais pourtant fermement, avant de se rapprocher doucement de moi.

-« Mec, ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Ouais » marmonnai-je en reprenant la plaque. « Elle m'a glissé des mains. »

Jack ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que j'avais eu cette impression, Laura avait déboulé quelques instants après, couverte de sang. En lançant un regard vers les portes, je soupirai.

-« Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous encore … » grommelai-je à moi-même.

A l'heure de midi, mon repas ne me donna même pas l'eau à la bouche. La lettre de Laura emplissait mes pensées, et son visage n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître dans ma tête, ce qui me rendait dingue. Zart était venu me voir, avant de comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, et à côté de ça, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir prendre Laura dans mes bras dès maintenant me rendait complètement dingue. Maintenant que je savais que ce que je ressentais pour elle était réciproque, je ressentais le besoin de la voir, de l'avoir, de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi. La savoir encore entre les murs du labyrinthe, après tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu, me rendait dingue. Je mangeais sans grande conviction, avant de reprendre le travail pour m'occuper les pensées.

Les secondes étaient des minutes, les minutes des heures, les heures des jours. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la construction, j'étais incapable de donner des ordres clairs, et, au bout d'un certain temps, Jack m'envoya balader en me disant de prendre une pause pour remettre mes idées au clair, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. J'avais besoin de me poser, en attendant Laura, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà tard.

16h30.

Minho rentrait toujours à 17h30. Encore une petite heure. Une toute petite heure avant de la retrouver enfin, et de m'assurer qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais. Une heure qui passa lentement, trop lentement. J'observais les blocards travailler, Winston donner à manger aux bêtes, Zart et Newt travailler dans le champ, en riant. Et moi qui paniquais comme un parfait crétin, assit, près des portes, le regard rivé vers le couloir, en attendant le retour des coureurs.

17h00. J'étais à deux doigts de me taper la tête contre un mur tellement l'attente était longue. Elle me rendait dingue. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Minho, uniquement pour elle. Cette brune aux yeux verts qui attisait tous les regards sans s'en rendre compte, à tel point que j'avais déjà menacé certains tocards pour qu'ils arrêtent de la regarder de la sorte. Elle était mienne depuis le premier jour, et il était hors de question pour moi que quelqu'un d'autre la touche à part moi.

17h30. Pas de Minho. Pas de Laura. Les 4 autres coureurs passèrent devant moi sans un regard, tandis que je me relevai pour me rapprocher un peu des portes, le cœur serré, dans l'espoir de les voir arriver. Un des coureurs s'arrêta, et revint sur ses pas.

-« Je les ai pas croisé une seule fois » m'avoua-t-il. « Je sais pas où ils sont. »

-« Merci de me rassurer Hank » raillai-je.

-« Mec c'était pas … »

-« Fermes-là espèce de tocard » le coupai-je avec une folle envie de le frapper. « Dégage, laisses-moi, compris ? »

Hank bomba un peu le torse, mais je lui lançai un regard rempli de haine, en lui faisant comprendre que je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à lui foutre une droite. Il baissa les yeux, et se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres coureurs, tandis que je reportai mon regard vers le labyrinthe, en priant pour la voir revenir.

17h45. Plusieurs blocards s'étaient rapprochés des portes en se rendant compte que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Certains d'entre eux parlaient de griffeurs, et, même si Alby leur ordonnait de se taire, je commençais à craindre le pire. Et si un griffeur les avait trouvés ? Ou encore pire, si Minho avait pété un plomb suite à la mort de Ben, et qu'il s'était vengé sur Laura ?

Un hurlement strident retentit dans le labyrinthe. La panique prit possession de mon corps en devinant l'origine du cri.

-« Un griffeur … » murmura Newt à côté de moi en confirmant mes craintes. « Merde … »

-« La ferme » grogna Zart. « Ils sont trop intelligents pour se faire avoir par des … »

Un grincement familier vint l'interrompre, et, avec horreur, je vis les portes commencer à se fermer. C'était comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. J'avais envie de vomir, d'hurler, d'aller la chercher, elle et Minho, en comprenant que les portes allaient se fermer sur eux. Un autre hurlement, suivi d'une voix. Celle de Minho.

-« COURS LAURA, COURS ! »

Je bousculai un blocard qui se tenait devant moi pour voir le couloir, avant de sentir mon cœur s'arrêter. Minho et Laura couraient, poursuivis par un griffeur. Un vrai. Enorme, boursouflé, mi mécanique mi organique. Ils ne couraient pas assez vite. Le griffeur était juste derrière eux. Je vis Laura trébucher en hurlant, et avant que je puisse courir vers elle, Newt posa sa main sur mon torse.

-« Laisses-moi » grognai-je.

-« Arrête Gally … »

Elle était à terre. Minho la tirait comme il le pouvait, et les portes qui semblaient se fermer trop rapidement. Le coureur réussit à la prendre sur son dos, et se remit à courir, le griffeur toujours aux trousses. Tous les blocards hurlaient son prénom d'une seule voix, sauf moi. Ma gorge était serrée, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres en voyant Laura sur le dos du coureur, les yeux fermés, assommée. Je priais pour qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

Minho franchit les portes au dernier moment, alors qu'elles se refermaient dans un craquement sinistre, et que le griffeur hurlait à la mort, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de la chaire fraîche. Il tenait les poignets de Laura autour de son cou.

-« Jeff, Clint, l'infirmerie, vite ! » gémit-il à bout de force.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » balbutiai-je à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique.

-« Elle s'est faite piquée … »

* * *

J'espère que la lettre de Laura n'est pas trop longue, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée en l'écrivant, disons qu'à l'origine, je comptais pas vraiment l'écrire ... é.è

La suite devrait arriver_ d'ici 2 jours_, soit_ le 22_, soit ... **Mon anniversaire** ! (oyeah, majorité \o/)

**_Des bisous à vous ! _**


	24. 22 La dure vérité

**Hey hey ! :D**

Je pensais publier début d'après-midi, mais le chapitre 23 a été une_** torture**_ à écrire, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir_ autant_ de difficultés pour trouver les mots justes ..!

Enfin, bref, celui-ci aussi a été difficile à écrire, j'y ai passé pas mal d'heures, et j'ai du vider _une cafetière entière_ en l'écrivant è_é

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lettre de Laura pour Gally, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je suis quelqu'un de très guimauve fleur bleue blabla, donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas trooop niaise ! :D

Trève de blabla, et enjoyyy !

* * *

Atroce. C'était le mot parfait pour décrire cette douleur qui m'habitait. Atroce. L'agression de Ben n'était finalement pas si douloureuse, presque une caresse en comparaison. Mes migraines étaient encore plus ridicules. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression qu'on me brûlait vive, qu'on enfonçait des aiguilles dans tout mon corps sans arrêt, qu'on me tranchait les membres doucement.

J'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Je sentais mon corps qui se convulsait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper ces soubresauts. J'entendais des voix, des cris, des bruits sourds, et des hurlements incessants, qui me vrillaient les tympans. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de mourir. Comme si j'étais en train de mourir. Je hurlais à la mort. J'agrippai la première chose qui me vint sous la main, et la serra. J'entendis un craquement sonore.

-« Elle m'a pété la main ! » gémit une voix.

-« La seringue, vite, la seringue ! » hurla une autre.

-« On est même pas sûr de ce qu'il y a dedans Alby ! » s'exclama une autre.

J'avais envie de me relever et de gifler quelqu'un, de frapper quelqu'un jusqu'au sang dans l'espoir que la douleur s'arrête, que mon corps arrête de trembler, que ma tête arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, que la douleur s'en aille. Dans un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux, et agrippai la personne qui se tenait devant moi, que je reconnus comme étant Clint.

-« ENFONCE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE SERINGUE ! » hurlai-je, avant de fermer les yeux.

Une vague de douleur encore pire que les précédentes m'arracha un hurlement aigue. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait sauté à pieds joints sur ma cage thoracique. J'avais du mal à respirer, la douleur empirait, et j'entendais des blocards s'activer autour de moi. Je gardai les yeux ouverts tant bien que mal en lançant un regard rempli de haine à Clint, qui tenait une seringue dans la main, complètement paniqué.

-« TU FAIS TON BOULOT OU J'LE FAIS A TA PLACE ?! » hurlai-je à nouveau.

-« Je … Je … »

-« CLINT ! »

Je vis Clint lever la main, et lâcher la seringue, ce qui me fit hurler de colère. Je réussi à me redresser, et Clint recula, remplacé par Zart. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je l'attrapai par la gorge et le rapprocha de moi.

-« Enfonce cette putain de seringue » marmonnai-je en appuyant sur chaque mot. « Tout de suite. »

-« Laura … » suffoqua-t-il.

Je sentis deux mains se plaquer sur mes épaules, et me repousser sur le lit, tandis que la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Je sentais des larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, et qui roulaient sur mes joues. La personne qui me tenait avait beaucoup de force.

-« LA SERINGUE, VITE ! » hurla-t-il.

Je reconnus la voix de Gally, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sentis une piqure froide sur mon ventre, et tombai dans un sommeil de plomb.

La douleur s'estompait. Peu à peu, les flammes faiblissaient, les lames arrêtaient de me triturer la chair, je reprenais petit à petit le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une grande salle, seule, dans le noir. Une vive lumière me fit fermer les yeux un court instant, avant d'être assaillie d'images floues.

Tout s'emmêlait. Des souvenirs, des rêves, des flashs, et une violente migraine qui me vrillait la tête pendant tout ce temps. Des voix qui se perdaient dans un écho irréel, des mots, des phrases, des cris, des noms.

Mes souvenirs. Ma vie d'avant.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et dans un geste de défense, je la repoussai en ouvrant les yeux. J'étais réveillée. La personne qui avait posée sa main recula, avant de soupirer, et de taper contre le mur derrière lui. Je m'étais redressée, et je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-« Salut Clint. »

-« Salut … »

-« Je suis restée combien de temps endormie ? » demandai-je.

-« 2 jours. »

2 jours. Cela me semblait impossible. J'avais l'impression d'être restée quelques heures tout au plus, mais pas 2 jours. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, et, en contrôlant ma voix, je repris mon souffle. Clint pencha la tête en me regardant.

-« Qui es-tu ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« J'ai dis, qui es-tu ? » répéta-t-il.

Sa voix était dure, et froide. Je ne comprenais pas. Il se frotta la mâchoire en se rapprochant, avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de mes jambes en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« J'ai essayé de faire l'impasse sur tout ce que tu as fait Laura, la migraine qui soit-dit en passant, n'était pas qu'une simple migraine, hein ? Et puis l'agression de Ben, le fait que tu le tue, et maintenant la piqure, et tu sais quoi ? Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil » il marqua une pause avant de reprendre sa respiration. « Alors je réitère ma question, qui es-tu ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, et la refermai immédiatement en me rappelant de mes rêves, de mes souvenirs, de ma vie d'avant. Mon cour se remit à s'emballer en comprenant qui j'étais, et quel était mon rôle dans le labyrinthe.

J'étais la solution. Leur solution. J'avais été envoyée dans le bloc uniquement pour ça. Pour les sauver tous. Je regardai Clint avant de me racler la gorge.

-« Je … Je suis Laura » balbutiai-je. « Enfin je veux dire, tu sais très bien qui je suis ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu parlais de nous dans ton sommeil ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pourquoi tu appelais Gally, pourquoi tu le suppliais de rester ?! »

Une image me revint en tête en entendant les mots de Clint, et je retins une exclamation.

Gally n'était pas un simple blocard comme les autres. Lui et moi étions liés avant le labyrinthe. J'avais toujours eu cette impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La piqure semblait avoir ravivé quelques souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de mon cerveau. Un sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres en me rappelant la relation que nous avions auparavant.

-« Parce-que Gally et moi étions amoureux … » murmurai-je en regardant Clint. « Je me souviens de certaines choses Clint, peu de choses, mais … Gally et moi … »

Clint semblait complètement hébété, et il explosa de rire, un rire qui semblait nerveux. Il se retourna, sans s'arrêter de rire, alors que j'essayais de me rappeler de plus. Quelques images, quelques mots me revenaient en tête, mais tout était trop flou. Clint s'arrêta enfin de rire, avant de se retourner en me regardant, encore souriant.

-« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il. « Gally, cet enfoiré de première, sortait avec toi avant d'être envoyé ici ? »

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi Clint » marmonnai-je. « Et explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que je suis couverte de bleus ! »

Je venais à peine de remarquer les ecchymoses qui couvraient mes bras, ainsi que les griffures encore récentes qui striaient mes jambes. Le medjack baissa les yeux quelques instants, avant de relever la tête.

-« Désolé, j'ai pas écouté, j'étais en train de vous imaginer en train de … »

-« Espèce de crétin ! » grognai-je. « Pourquoi j'ai des … »

-« Pardon » me coupa-t-il en souriant. « Pendant ton sommeil, tu étais … Agitée, et il a fallu qu'on te maintienne quelquefois, tu t'es blessée, et au passage, t'as pété la main de Zart » ajouta-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me souvenant du craquement sinistre que j'avais entendu avant qu'on m'injecte le contenu de la seringue. Tout était un peu plus clair maintenant. Après m'être faite piquée, Minho m'avait porté jusque l'infirmerie, Clint et Jeff essayaient de me maintenir. Les hurlements que j'entendais, et qui me déchiraient les tympans, venaient de moi. Gally m'avait injecté la seringue alors que je venais d'essayer d'étrangler Zart. J'étouffai un gémissement en me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une vive lumière m'aveugla un instant, avant d'entendre un soupir, et de sentir des bras autour de moi. En ré-ouvrant les yeux, je ne voyais rien, à part un t-shirt marron sale, et je sentis une main me prendre par le menton, avant de croiser le regard bleu de Gally.

-« J'ai cru te perdre » murmura-t-il près de mes lèvres. « J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir, et crois-moi je t'en aurais voulu, je t'aurai retrouvé une fois mort, et je t'aurai botté le cul. »

J'allais parler, mais il me coupa aussitôt en posant son pouce sur mes lèvres.

-« Je sais que je suis un tocard » continua-t-il. « Je sais que j'ai été une ordure avec toi, un salaud, un vaurien, mais je … »

-« Gally, lâche-là » le coupa une voix grave.

Ce dernier ce retourna lentement, alors que je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Alby se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'air grave, le regard posé sur moi. Gally garda une main sur ma hanche, tout en faisant face à Alby, comme si il le défiait.

-« On en a déjà parlé Alby » gronda Gally.

-« C'en est trop. »

-« Dis pas de conneries … »

Il semblait terrifié, comme si j'allais être … J'étouffai un gémissement de peur en comprenant les enjeux. Alby ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-« Lâche-là » répéta Alby. « Lâche-là immédiatement Gally. »

-« Eh ! » m'exclamai-je en coupant Gally qui allait sûrement défier une nouvelle fois Alby. « On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ? »

Je savais très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, mais je repoussai la main de Gally, en me relevant pour faire face, moi aussi, au chef des blocards, qui avaient les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La tension était palpable, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient immobiles, Clint près de la porte, Gally à mes côtés, Alby à quelques mètres de moi, le regard rivé sur moi. A ce moment précis, j'aurais préféré être dans le labyrinthe. Le chef se racla la gorge en se frottant la mâchoire.

-« Certains blocards commencent à se poser des questions sur toi Laura, et, à vrai dire, moi aussi. »

Quels genres de questions ? Je soupçonnais Winston d'avoir endoctriné les autres blocards avec ses fabulations, mais je n'osai rien dire, préférant laisser Alby parler.

-« C'est la première fois qu'on reçoit un antidote à la piqure des griffeurs. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi les créateurs veulent à tout prix te sauver ? » demanda Alby, la voix remplie de colère.

-« Parce-que sans moi, vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici » répondis-je. « Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous faire sortir, tocard. »

Alby bomba un peu le torse suite à mes paroles, avant de se rapprocher de moi, l'air furieux. Je commençais à haïr Alby. Il semblait avoir envie de me gifler, son poing était serré, et ses veines ressortaient sur ses bras musclés.

-« Alors pourquoi on est encore ici, hm ? Pourquoi on est pas encore sorti ? »

-« Parce-que vous n'avez pas encore compris le labyrinthe » rétorquai-je en souriant.

Le labyrinthe était un code. Un stupide code, qui, à mes yeux, était un jeu d'enfant désormais. Je me rappelais de tout. Les séquences, les phases, les plaques, tout n'était qu'un code. Je lançai un regard plein de défi à Alby, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne me laisserais pas faire, et ce dernier me fit un signe de la main de continuer.

-« Je dois voir Minho immédiatement » ordonnai-je.

-« Minho n'est pas encore rentré. »

-« Très bien ! Alors laissez-moi aller dans la salle des cartes ! »

-« Seule ? » ricana Alby. « Hors de … »

-« Et bien viens avec moi alors ! » le coupai-je.

J'avais envie de le gifler, mais je me retenais de toutes mes forces. « Reste calme Laura, reste calme, ne dis rien et fais bonne figure » me répétai-je en essayant de retenir ma colère. Le chef des blocards hocha la tête, et empoigna mon bras avec force, tandis que Clint s'écartait pour nous laisser passer. Je ne me débattais pas, je n'avais pas la force nécessaire, et me contentais de suivre Alby, qui me trainait derrière lui sous le regard des autres blocards. Leurs regards avaient changés. Ils semblaient en colère contre moi, comme si j'étais privilégiée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Alby ouvrit la porte de la salle des cartes, et, sans ménagement, me jeta à l'intérieur, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se retourner.

-« J'attend. »

-« Je m'attendais à un soupir de soulagement, un câlin, et à un « content de te revoir en vie Laura ! » mais bon » raillai-je. « Ok, j'arrête » ajoutai-je en voyant le regard noir qu'il m'envoyait.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir le sac qui m'appartenait et d'en sortir une feuille où était griffonné les mots que Minho et moi avions relevés dans le labyrinthe, le jour de ma piqure, pour les poser sur la table. Alby se rapprocha de moi, en me lançant un regard interrogatif.

-« Ce sont des notes. »

-« Bravo Alby, très perspicace » marmonnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, sans me lâcher des yeux. Je soupirai en regardant les mots, alors qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement dans ma tête.

-« Regarde. « Rien n'est éternel », ça signifie le labyrinthe, enfin, c'est logique ça. »

Je m'arrêtai, et pris un ciseau qui se trouvait près de moi en découpant soigneusement chaque mot sous le regard étonné d'Alby. Lui expliquer ne servirait à rien, alors que lui montrer les phrases et leurs significations en les mettant côtes à côtes était la solution la plus simple. Chaque bout de papier signifiait quelque chose. Je lançai un regard à Alby.

-« Je pense que chaque mot désigne quelqu'un » avouai-je. « Il y a les mots « planter » pour Zart, « Courir » pour Minho, « Ordonner » pour toi … »

-« Et celui-ci ? » demanda Alby en prenant un bout de papier.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler en voyant le mot noter dessus, avant de me rappeler qui il désignait. J'eus un pincement au cœur en comprenant ce qui devait se passer, et soupirai en prenant le papier où était écrit « mourir ».

-« Celui-ci doit être pour moi » marmonnai-je. « Je dois mourir pour ouvrir la sortie du labyrinthe. »

* * *

*part en courant se barricader dans un bunker*  
J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop sadique ... é_è

Bref, j'attend vos avis impatiemment :D  
Des bisous sur vos petites joues douces de bébés !


	25. 23 Toute première fois

**Bonjour à tous :D**

Alors voilà, le chapitre suivant est le plus _DIFFICILE_ que j'ai eu à écrire jusqu'ici ! Une horreur.  
Donc j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire...

Allez, **enjoy!** :D

* * *

Alby et moi étions restés debout comme des idiots devant les bouts de papiers jusqu'au retour de Minho, dans un silence total. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, alors que je commençais à comprendre. Durant les 2 jours passés à dormir, j'avais rêvé de cette femme blonde, qui me répétait sans cesse que le labyrinthe était un code. J'avais également vu un jeune homme, qui semblait avoir mon âge, et qui me disait de ne pas croire en cette femme, de ne croire qu'en lui. Uniquement en lui. Il semblait différent des autres, comme si il savait ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était que chaque mot correspondait à un maton, et que le mot « mourir » ne pouvait correspondre qu'à moi.

Le bruit de la porte me tira de mes pensées, et j'entendis un soupir las, ce qui me fit sourire. Il referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se poster à côté de moi.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as foutu le bordel sur ma table ? »

-« Ravie de te voir aussi Minho » rétorquai-je. « Je dois te parler. »

Je lui racontais la même chose qu'à Alby, mot pour mot. Les mots, les phrases, et la mort qui planait au dessus de moi telle une épée de Damoclès. Le coureur resta silencieux quelques instants, en regardant les bouts de papiers.

-« Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras te lever et aller te coucher le soir sans avoir prononcé le mot « mort » une seule fois ? »

-« C'est pas le soucis » intervint Alby en me lançant un regard. « J'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi elle et pas un autre blocard. »

-« Pourquoi ils m'ont envoyés ici, pourquoi ils semblent tout faire pour que je reste dans le labyrinthe, je me pose les mêmes questions Alby » marmonnai-je en me frottant la mâchoire. « C'est pour ça que je commence à croire qu'il serait temps de … »

-« Bon, ça suffit » me coupa Minho. « Tu me tapes sur le système avec tes tendances suicidaires, et y a Gally qui t'attend, alors t'es mignonne, tu sors, et t'essayes de te reposer un peu. »

-« Minho … »

-« Alby, regarde sa tronche, on dirait qu'elle va nous claquer dans les bras. »

Le maton des coureurs me lança un petit sourire sarcastique, avant de regarder Alby. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir qui en disait long, avant d'hocher la tête. Je le questionnai du regard, incertaine quant à ses motivations, mais il me montra la porte.

-« Tu mérite de passer une soirée tranquille » dit-il. « On verra demain pour … tout ça » ajouta-t-il en montrant les papiers.

J'haussai les épaules en souriant un peu, avant de sortir, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la salle des cartes. Les portes étaient en train de se fermer dans un bruit sinistre, et le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise rafraîchissante déclencha en moi en frisson, et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de sérénité totale. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, et, en rouvrant les yeux, découvrit un Gally, qui semblait gêné, et qui tenait dans sa main un bout de papier. Ma lettre.

Je me rappelais de chaque mot, chaque phrase que j'avais écrits quelques jours auparavant. Le rouge me montait aux joues, et je baissai la tête, agitée d'un petit rire nerveux.

-« Tu vas te moquer de moi ? »

-« Non. »

Il se rapprocha de moi en glissant la lettre dans sa poche, avant de poser sa main sur ma joue en plongeant son regard dans le mien, me fixant d'une telle intensité qu'un nouveau frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brise fraîche me traversa l'échine.

-« Je compte rattraper le temps perdu. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec passion, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer en sentant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais l'impression de flotter, d'être dans une bulle de bonheur infranchissable, alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, caressant la mienne avec une telle tendresse que je ne pus qu'accepter la danse dans laquelle il m'invitait. Je posai une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore de moi. Ce baiser n'était rien en comparaison du premier, qui avait été dur, presque froid, comme un baiser de haine, tandis que celui-ci trahissait de la passion, du manque, de l'amour. L'amour, oui. C'était de l'amour.

Je le sentis me mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit gémir légèrement, alors que ses mains se glissèrent jusque mes hanches pour me coller contre lui, nos bassins s'entrechoquant, réveillant une boule de désir entre mes reins. Je brisai le baiser en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, à l'unisson du mien, et eus un petit sourire.

-« Suis-moi » murmura-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et, le suivis jusqu'aux dortoirs. En comprenant ce qu'il voulait, j'eus un petit frisson, et repensais aux paroles de Clint. Et si Gally et moi, même avant le labyrinthe, n'avions jamais franchit ce seuil ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir, et, tandis qu'il m'entraînait dans sa chambre, que je découvrais au passage, j'étais envahis de doutes, de peurs, et d'appréhension. Le bâtisseur se retourna pour me regarder, tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. Il semblait avoir les mêmes appréhensions. Il baissa le regard.

-« Ecoute Laura, je sais que c'est … précipité, mais … »

-« J'en ai envie » le coupai-je.

Les doutes s'évaporaient. J'aimais Gally, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais le bâtisseur. Et si je devais mourir dans le labyrinthe, je voulais profiter de lui autant que possible. Chaque parcelle de mon corps hurlait, désirait sentir celui de Gally contre lui. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en me regardant, avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser à nouveau, déclenchant chez moi un frisson de désir indécent, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur mon corps, parcourant chaque centimètre carré de mon ventre, mon dos, mes hanches. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure, avant de poser mes mains sur ses fesses pour le coller à moi, et la boule de désir se manifesta à nouveau, alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à se réveiller, ce qui me fit sourire. Gally arrêta de m'embrasser, et me lança un regard avec un léger sourire également.

-« Ca te fait rire ? » railla-t-il.

-« Disons que je … »

Je sentis ses mains agripper ma chemise, et l'enlever en quelques gestes, ce qui me coupa la parole. Il la jeta par terre avant de se coller à moi, en caressant le haut de ma poitrine, toujours en souriant.

-« Et là, ça te fait toujours rire ? » murmura-t-il en venant embrasser mon cou.

Le léger souffle contre ma peau, avant de sentir ses lèvres chaudes se poser dessus, me fit gémir. Je n'avais plus envie de rire. Je voulais juste le sentir contre moi, sentir ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau. Mes mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, et il leva les bras pour m'aider à le retirer. Mon regard se posa sur son torse nu, que je voyais pour la première fois, et à la vue de son corps musclé, le désir entre mes reins s'intensifia à nouveau. Il posa la main sur mon menton, avant de me retourner, pour m'allonger sur le lit, en venant s'installer entre mes cuisses, nos bassins collés l'un contre l'autre, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau douce contre la mienne. C'était une sensation tellement agréable. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien, et en sentant une de ses mains se glisser sur mon ventre, j'eus un frisson, ce qu'il dut sentir, car il sourit un peu, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je voulais profiter de ses baisers, de ses caresses, tout était nouveau pour moi comme pour lui. En sentant sa main se poser sur le haut de mon pantalon, et commencer à le déboutonner, une vague de chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, et je me cambrai un peu. Il stoppa le baiser, immobile au dessus de moi.

-« Ca va ? » murmura Gally contre mes lèvres.

-« Oui oui » balbutiai-je en essayant de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque. « J'ai juste … Chaud. »

Il sourit à nouveau, en enlevant le dernier bouton de mon pantalon, avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Laisse-moi faire. »

D'un coup sec, il retira mon pantalon, ce qui me fit gémir de mécontentement, alors que ma réaction le fit rire légèrement. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant.

-« Tocard ! » pestai-je.

Il se rapprocha de moi, tout en posant une de ses mains sur ma cuisse, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

-« J'adore quand tu fronce les sourcils » murmura-t-il. « Ca te donne un petit côté autoritaire carrément sexy … »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire suite à sa remarque. A ce moment précis, j'avais tout oublié. Le labyrinthe et les griffeurs, ma récente piqure, Ben, Alby qui avait sous-entendu que j'allais être bannie, la majorité des blocards qui voulaient ma mort, Newt, Zart. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : Gally. Le voir ainsi, collé contre moi, souriant, me rendait heureuse. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque pour sceller nos lèvres d'un baiser doux, avant de glisser mes mains sur son dos musclé et chaud, le caressant du bout des doigts. Sa main remonta légèrement, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon sous-vêtement, alors qu'une seconde vague de chaleur parcourut mon corps. Je me cambrai un peu contre lui, nos bassins s'entrechoquant à nouveau. J'avais besoin de plus.

D'un geste, je lui retirai son pantalon sous son regard médusé, ce qui me fit rire, et je me redressai pour qu'il se retrouve agenouillé sur moi.

-« Capitaine Gally a quelque chose à dire ? » m'enquis-je en prenant un air innocent.

-« Oui, il a très envie de toi » répondit-il en fondant sur mes lèvres.

Il me mordilla la lèvre, en remontant encore sa main, pour la poser sur mon sous-vêtement, avant de passer un doigt sous l'élastique. Le désir qui résidait entre mes reins s'affola soudainement. Tout était nouveau, mais je savais très bien que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Les lèvres douces de Gally me rendaient dingues, et, tandis que nos lèvres se mêlaient, il entreprit de glisser un deuxième doigt, en baissant légèrement mon sous-vêtement, avant d'aller s'occuper de mon cou en le mordillant légèrement. Alors que je sentais sa main occupée à retirer mon boxer, je sentis également autre chose contre moi, qui se réveillais de plus en plus, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un rire nerveux en me rendant compte de ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

Il jeta mon boxer avec le reste de nos vêtements, et me lança un regard, comme s'il était hésitant. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, en lui souriant légèrement, et il ferma les yeux en se reposant sur ma main. Je me décidai à prendre les devants, et glissai ma main dans son boxer en posant ma main sur son membre, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux soudainement. Voyant qu'il allait parler, je le coupai dans son élan en l'embrassant avec dureté, et le senti soupirer légèrement contre mes lèvres alors que j'entreprenais un léger va-et-vient de ma main. Il me mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, comme pour réprimer un gémissement. Le sentir ainsi, empli de désir, son corps chaud contre le mien, me faisait perdre pieds, et, à mon tour, je dus réprimer un gémissement en sentant sa main se glisser jusque mon intimité, et y glisser un doigt.

La sensation était étrangement agréable, et à ce simple sentiment, je compris que même si Gally et moi étions liés avant le labyrinthe, jamais nous n'avions faits ce genre de choses. Je ne ressentais plus aucune crainte, ni aucune appréhension, je ne me fiais plus qu'à mes envies. Alors que je m'apprêtais à accélérer mon mouvement de va-et-vient, la main libre de Gally se posa sur mon poignet qu'il ramena au dessus de ma tête, en souriant contre mes lèvres.

-« J'ai dis laisse-moi faire » répéta-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant son doigt bouger en moi, et dus retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il en rentra un deuxième, ce qui intensifia le désir qui brûlait entre mes reins. Ses lèvres papillonnaient dans mon cou, alors que ses doigts s'activaient, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir qui me traversait le corps. Chaque mouvement embrasait mon corps un peu plus, chaque va-et-vient me donnait envie de gémir. Je pouvais sentir mes joues rouges et mon corps brûlant de désir, alors que les sensations que Gally me faisaient ressentir me faisait perdre pied. Alors qu'il insinua un troisième doigt en moi, je ne pus me retenir, et un gémissement rauque de plaisir franchit mes lèvres.

-« Gally … »

Sa main libre se posa sur ma joue, et il plongea son regard dans le mien, avec la même intensité que la première fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés.

-« Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête … »

-« Surtout pas » murmurai-je près de ses lèvres. « Je te veux, maintenant. »

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un léger coup de bassin contre le sien, avant de passer mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer en tirant vers le bas, et je vis briller dans ses yeux une étincelle de désir. Je m'autorisai à regarder son corps nu, illuminé par les rayons du coucher de soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre grâce à la petite fenêtre près du mur. Chaque parcelle de son corps était une œuvre d'art, et je me demandais comment avais-je pus vivre sans contempler une telle merveille chaque jour.

-« Tu es … »

-« A toi » me coupa-t-il. « Je suis ton tocard, tu te souviens ? »

A l'évocation de ma lettre, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout en imaginant le bâtisseur lire mes mots, anxieux de ce que j'avais à lui dire.

-« Mon tocard à moi » ajoutai-je.

Je sentais le désir entre mes reins grandir à chaque mouvement de ses doigts en moi, m'infligeant une délicieuse torture, nos lèvres se mêlant, rattrapant chaque baiser que nous avions désirés sans se l'avouer. Mes mains se baladaient sur sa peau nue, passant de son dos à son ventre, en faisant glisser mes doigts lentement, ce qui déclenchait chez lui des petits frissons. Il retira ses doigts, et rapprocha son bassin sur mien en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, avant de redresser la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer légèrement en sentant son membre entrer en contact avec mon intimité, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il posa une des siennes sur ma cuisse pour relever un peu ma jambe, et s'insinua lentement en moi.

Un soubresaut de désir, mélangé à une légère douleur, secoua mon corps, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Gally posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, en me murmurant de me détendre, me couvant de baisers et de mots doux, tandis qu'il entreprenait de légers va-et-vient pour s'insinuer de plus en plus profondément, et, rapidement, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir innommable. Chacun de ses mouvements déclenchait en moi une vague de plaisir, plus intense les unes que les autres. Il passa sa langue sur mon cou en me donnant un coup de bassin plus puissant que les autres, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, et il se redressa un peu. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et sentis contre ma paume son cœur battre la chamade. Ses coups de bassins se firent de plus en plus forts, le plaisir pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Il fondit sur mes lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser fougueux, alors que le bien qu'il me faisait commençait à me faire perdre la tête. Mes ongles s'incrustèrent dans son dos alors qu'il se fit plus rapide, plus pressant en moi.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de nos deux corps, unis, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même être. Je me rappelais de chaque instant passé à ses côtés avant le labyrinthe, m'accrochant à ses souvenirs pour ne jamais les oublier. Je me rappelais de chaque moment où son corps s'était collé contre le mien, avant, pendant le labyrinthe, alors que je sentais l'orgasme arriver. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, et le força à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'il y lise le plaisir que je ressentais à cet instant, et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même chose. D'un ultime coup de bassin, il provoqua en moi en raz de marée de sensations, me faisant gémir son prénom, alors qu'il posait la tête sur mon épaule, en se lâchant à son tour, le souffle court, le visage nichée dans le creux de mon cou, avec un léger gémissement rauque.

J'avais l'impression de flotter, d'être ailleurs qu'ici, dans le bloc, entouré d'un labyrinthe où j'allais sûrement périr. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : le corps de Gally, allongé contre le mien, cette chambre qui était devenu notre cocon pendant quelques instants. A ce moment précis, nous étions seuls, dans notre bulle, et non dans ce lieu sinistre qui avait connu l'amour pour la première fois.

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, alors voilà, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés, toussa toussa ... x)

_(eh oui le rating M il était pas là pour faire joli !)_

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une **nouvelle fanfiction**, qui sera sûrement du **Newtmas** avec un OC, si ça vous dit, je peux vous publier les 2 premiers chapitres ! Eh oui, celle-ci est bientôt finie ... Je pense. :(

_Enfin bref, des bisous à vous ! :D_


	26. 24 La solution finale

**Hey hey ! :D**

Je publie un peu tard, _je sais_, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein ? :D  
Bon, c'est aussi pour vous annoncer une _mauvaise nouvelle_ ... Je commence à travailler dès demain, et j'aurais donc beaucoup moins de temps pour m'occuper de mes ff :( ***pas taper pas taper***

Mais je vous promet d'essayer de publier rapidement tout de même ! :D  
Sans plus de cérémonie, après un chapitre plutôt calme et doux,_ ENJOY_ !

* * *

Je n'avais plus envie de bouger. Je ne voulais plus sortir de ce lit, ni de l'étreinte de Gally. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux dans le ciel. Gally s'était endormi à côté de moi, ses bras entourant mon corps, et sa tête niché contre ma poitrine. Je sentais son souffle s'écraser contre ma peau, déclenchant de temps un léger frisson chez moi. J'observais le ciel à travers la fenêtre, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le nos du bâtisseur, qui semblait dormir paisiblement, les pensées embrouillées.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Plus maintenant.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que le mot « mourir » ne me correspondait pas. Je ne voulais pas mourir, plus maintenant que Gally était mien. Je voulais sortir du labyrinthe avec lui, et continuer à l'extérieur. Je voulais rencontrer d'autres personnes, aller voir Zart chez lui, vivre, et non survivre comme tous les blocards le faisaient. J'avais peur. Une peur qui me dévorait le cœur, qui me retournait l'estomac, qui me donnait envie de pleurer. J'avais peur à l'idée de mourir pour libérer les autres, une peur mélangée à une tristesse immense. L'idée d'abandonner Zart alors qu'il était désormais mon ami, abandonner Minho comme Ben l'avait fait, abandonner Newt, et maintenant Gally, me rebutait.

Peut-être que ma mort pouvait les aider, après tout. Une mort pour sauver les blocards, mes amis, mon amour, était plutôt équitable. Malgré moi, je me mis à penser à ma mort. Comment allais-je mourir ? Comment fallait-il que je meurs ? Pourquoi moi ? Tout tournait autour de moi, depuis le début.

Les plaques gravées de mon prénom, le labyrinthe qui s'était mit à changer dès que j'y avais posé le pied, l'agression de Ben, la piqure qui avait fait remontée certains souvenirs. Je savais qu'une mort était nécessaire pour débloquer l'accès de la sortie, et il semblait logique que ce soit la mienne. Cette femme blonde me répétant « tu es la solution » durant mes cauchemars ne faisait qu'approuver mes peurs.

J'allais mourir bientôt.

J'allais mourir après avoir connu l'amour pour la première fois. J'allais mourir après avoir apprécié, aimé, haïs, assassiné. En deux semaines, j'avais vécu plus que ce que je pensais pouvoir vivre dans toute une vie. J'avais tranché la gorge de Ben comme si ce n'était qu'un animal, et je ne ressentais plus aucune peine quant à mon geste. J'allais bientôt le rejoindre.

Un sentiment de peine me prit aux tripes, et j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air. Je devais sortir. Je me défis de l'étreinte de Gally en me rhabillant à toute vitesse, avant de sortir sans faire un seul bruit. Le feu de camp avait été éteint, et crépitait, tandis que je me rapprochais d'un tronc échoué pour m'y assoir, en prenant une grande respiration. J'avais le cœur serré, empli de désespoir.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'avais peur de mourir, peur de souffrir, peur de ce qui allait se passer après. Et si les blocards ne sortaient finalement pas ? Si tout ça n'était qu'une immense mascarade visant à nous donner de l'espoir, à leur donner de l'espoir ? Si tout ça n'était que tromperies ? Le silence, brisé par les craquements sonores et sourds des murs du labyrinthe en train de bouger me donnait l'impression d'être seule au monde.

-« Laura ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Newt qui venait de derrière moi, mais ne me retournai pas.

-« Laisses-moi tranquille. »

Ma voix semblait rouillée, éraillée, et j'y surpris même un trémolo, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. En clignant des paupières, deux larmes roulèrent sur mes joues lentement. Je l'entendis s'assoir à côté de moi, et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-« T'es belle quand tu pleure. »

-« Il fait nuit, tocard. »

-« J'arrive quand même à distinguer les larmes sur tes joues. »

Je soupirai en essuyant mes joues, avant de baisser la tête.

-« Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi ? »

-« Parce-que t'y es pour rien » répondit-il.

Il releva la tête en caressant mes cheveux doucement, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je posai mon regard sur lui. Newt était l'incarnation même de l'innocence. Son visage angélique, enfantin, sa voix douce et légèrement aigue, sa façon d'être. Tout n'était qu'innocence et pureté.

-« Je rêve ou tu me mate ? » s'offusqua Newt, faussement choqué.

Sa remarque me fit rire, un rire étrange à moitié étouffé par l'énorme boule de tristesse qui s'était créée dans ma gorge. J'haussai les épaules.

-« Grillée. »

-« Pourquoi tu pleure ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en restant silencieuses quelques secondes.

-« Je veux pas mourir » chuchotai-je, juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre. « J'ai vu des choses Newt, et je veux pas mourir. »

-« Plus personne ne mourra Laura. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, en les serrant entre ses doigts fins, le regard plongé dans le mien. Des larmes montaient à nouveau, et je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour qu'elles ne s'échappent pas de mes yeux. Newt posa son front contre le mien.

-« Ecoute-moi bien Laura, personne ne mourra, et encore moins toi » il recula un peu en se levant, me forçant à l'imiter. « Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

-« Je ne suis pas fatiguée » grommelai-je.

-« Vas dormir tocarde » rétorqua Newt. « Sinon je te botte le cul ! »

J'haussai les sourcils, comme pour le défier, mais ce dernier se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, en faisant signe de la tête vers les dortoirs, résolu à m'envoyer au lit. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas rêver à nouveau de la mort, de l'horreur, de la peur. J'étais déterminée à ne pas dormir de la nuit, mais le jeune blond ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir me laisser le choix, car, au bout de quelques instants, il haussa les épaules.

-« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me balança sur son épaule si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter, et me retrouvait le visage contre son dos alors qu'il s'était mit à marcher.

-« Reposes-moi immédiatement ! » sifflai-je en martelant son dos.

-« Promets-moi que tu vas dormir dans ce cas ! »

-« Vas te faire foutre, tocard ! »

Il rit, avant de me reposer près des dortoirs, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-« Ce n'est pas parce-que je vais dans ma chambre que je vais dormir, tu sais ? »

-« Au moins, tu seras allongée, c'est un bon début » rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai en passant devant lui, montant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller aucun blocards, avant d'aller dans ma chambre, suivie par Newt. J'allumai la lumière en me retournant vers lui, et le vit se pincer les lèvres en regardant quelque-chose dans mon cou. Par reflexe, j'y portai ma main, avant de le questionner du regard.

-« Tu as un suçon. »

-« Oh … » marmonnai-je, avant de rire nerveusement. « Je … »

J'essayai de trouver un mensonge, mais rien ne me venait.

-« J'ai … J'ai pas vraiment d'explications valables. C'est compliqué. »

-« Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, tocarde, pas la peine de mentir » répliqua Newt avec un sourire forcé.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de colère, mêlée à de la tristesse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Il se rapprocha un peu de moi, avant de s'arrêter, comme hésitant, puis me prit dans ses bras en me serrant doucement contre lui.

-« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais préféré que tu le sois avec moi, mais la vie est faite ainsi. Je te demande pas de me sauter au cou en m'embrassant, ni de me tenir la main, et encore moins d'avoir de la pitié pour moi. »

Aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, et me contentais de l'écouter, les bras ballants. Je baissai la tête lorsqu'il me lâcha, mais il prit mon menton entre ses doigts fins pour m'obliger à le regarder. Il souriait un peu.

-« Je veux juste que tu arrête de voir la mort partout. »

-« Sinon tu m'assomme avec une pelle ? »

Newt fut agité d'un petit rire, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue, rempli de tendresse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Gally, endormi à quelques mètres de moi, qui serait devenu fou en voyant le geste de Newt, et souris en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune blond me caressa la joue quelques secondes, avant de tourner les talons, me laissant seule.

Le lendemain, après avoir été réveillée par un Alby qui semblait ne pas vouloir m'adresser plus de 3 mots (« debout », « 10h conseil »), j'étais allée à la douche, l'esprit vide, et le cœur serré. J'étais restée devant mon verre de lait pendant de longues minutes, les yeux vitreux, en essayant d'oublier le regard méfiant des ¾ des autres blocards, me focalisant sur le silence qui régnait autour de moi, les ignorant comme je le pouvais. Je ne pensais pas tenir longtemps sous autant de haine sur moi.

-« Je rêve où tu m'as foutu un vent hier soir ? »

La voix de Gally derrière mon épaule, à quelques centimètres de mon cou, me fit sursauter, et je me retournai en le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier me lança un petit sourire, avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Je remarquai subitement la présence de Zart, à quelques mètres, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, et je me détendis. Je n'avais pas que des ennemis ici.

Le bâtisseur me regardait, détaillait mon visage, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Alors que tous les regards étaient encore rivés sur moi, je tournai la tête vers Gally, et ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliai les regards, la haine, le conseil au contact de ses lèvres. Pendant ces quelques secondes, j'étais retournée dans la bulle de bonheur du soir précédent, loin du labyrinthe et de ses problèmes.

-« Je crois qu'on est grillé » murmurai-je contre les lèvres du bâtisseur.

Ce dernier sourit en haussant les épaules, avant de toiser les blocards nous fixant comme si nous étions des bêtes de foires.

-« Si quelqu'un a un souci avec Laura, qu'il vienne me voir » tonna Gally, l'air menaçant. « Regardez ailleurs bande de tâches. »

La plupart des blocards détournèrent automatiquement les yeux, tandis que certains semblait prêt à défier Gally, mais au même moment, Alby arriva, et me fit signe de le suivre. Je lançai un dernier regard vers le bâtisseur, avant de me lever, et d'aller m'assoir dans la salle du conseil. En 2 semaines, j'y étais allée 3 fois. Je commençais à apprécier ce lieu, et même la chaise inconfortable était devenue habituelle. Je tapotai le dossier de ma chaise en souriant.

-« On commence à devenir potes toi et moi » marmonnai-je.

Alby me laissa seule pendant plus de 15 minutes. Assise, fixant un mur, la tête ailleurs, 15 minutes de silence. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Je savais juste que j'allais devoir pour la 3ème fois, affronter le regard des autres, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. Inconsciemment, je me mis à me ronger les ongles, en attendant.

Tous les blocards s'étaient réunit dans la salle du conseil. Chacun d'eux arboraient une expression différente. Les matons étaient debout derrière moi, ce qui accentua le sentiment de nervosité. Je me sentais piégée. Alby se plaça à côté de moi.

-« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Certains d'entre vous sont persuadés que Laura est un danger pour nous. »

-« Evidemment que c'est un danger, elle a tué Ben ! » s'exclama un des blocards dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il fixait Alby avec de gros yeux.

-« Ferme-là crétin, Ben était déjà mort de toute façon » rétorqua Minho derrière moi.

Je le remerciai intérieurement, tandis que le blocard se tassait sur sa place, comme pour se rendre invisible. Je pouvais entendre Minho chuchoter des insultes à l'égard du garçon, et Newt lui ordonner de se taire. Alby soupira, avant de reprendre.

-« Je ne suis moi-même plus sûr de ce qu'il faut faire. C'est la première fois qu'on nous envoie un antidote pour la piqure d'un griffeur. »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle nous apporte que des emmerdes. »

Winston avait parlé calmement, le regard rivé vers Alby, tout en souriant légèrement. Je détestais le trancheur. Je ne supportais pas sa voix, ni son visage. Alors qu'Alby allait se remettre à parler, je lui coupai la parole.

-« Au moins moi je bouge mon cul contrairement à certains. »

Quelqu'un derrière moi étouffa un rire, et je vis le trancheur perdre son sourire.

-« Pour qui tu te prends la bleue ? »

-« Ecoute-moi bien tocard, toi ça fait 2 ans que tu chiale dans ton coin en espérant sortir, et je suis la seule personne capable de réaliser ton souhait. »

Un murmure se répandit entre les blocards, et j'entendis un d'entre eux m'accuser de mentir pour sauver ma peau. J'haussai les épaules en repensant aux images, aux mots que j'avais vus et lu durant ma transformation. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, un contact rassurant, et n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que la main appartenait à Gally.

-« Alors pourquoi on est toujours là ? » demanda un des coureurs, Hank. « Pourquoi on est toujours coincé ici ? »

-« Tu crois qu'on sort en claquant des doigts ? »

-« Si t'es si intelligente, vas-y, comment on sort ? »

-« C'est simple, je dois y mourir. »

* * *

Laura est une suicidaire, je l'avoue _voilà voilà c'est bon on a compris_ ...  
Bon, à vrai dire, j'ai une **autre** mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ... (_oui encore, je suis vilaine !_)  
Cette ff est bientôt terminée ... :(

Je pense écrire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres avant l'épilogue ... Je trouve ça triste, à vrai dire, je suis attachée à mes personnages, et je vais vous avouer que ça va sûrement me manquer de rendre Gally_ tout mignon tout choupinou_ ...

ENFIN, ne soyons pas défaitiste, car en 3 ou 4 chapitres, il peut se passer **beaucoup de choses** !

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je tenais à vous remercier de lire, suivre, commencer ma ff. Je vous aimes. Beaucoup beaucoup !


	27. 25 Un terrifiant privilège

**Hello ! :D**

Je suis bonheur : je suis de repos aujourd'hui et demain (_vive les jours fériés, yay !_), ce qui signifie : écriture ! (_YAY_)  
Mais ce qui signifie aussi qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin ... (_YA... Ah ouais non, en fait, non ..._)

Enfin bref,_** enjoy**_ !

* * *

Je venais de lâcher une bombe dans l'auditoire. Quelques blocards avaient commencés à marmonner des propos que je ne comprenais pas, d'autre secouaient la tête. Derrière moi, Newt venait de jurer en même temps que Zart et Minho. Je restai impassible. J'avais accepté le destin cette nuit.

-« Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! » rugit Gally. « T'es suicidaire, c'est ça ?! »

-« Peut-être que si on me laissait parler, je pourrais m'expliquer clairement » rétorquai-je en me levant.

Je toisai les blocards en face de moi, les matons qui s'étaient déplacés, puis Alby, qui était resté immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il fit signe de la main aux autres de se taire. Je dus attendre quelques secondes avant que le silence règne totalement.

-« Je me rappelle de certaines choses, c'est assez flou, mais je me souviens de cette femme, qui me répétait que j'étais la solution, je me souviens du labyrinthe qui change dès que j'y pénètre, comme s'ils voulaient que j'y reste. Je me souviens des mots de Ben, et je n'en ai rien à cirer de vos avis, je sais que les ¾ d'entre vous veulent me voir mourir, mais ce soir, j'irai dans le labyrinthe, et demain, vous serez libres. »

-« Tu n'iras pas seule. »

Minho avait tourné la tête vers moi, et me regardait d'un air déterminé. Je penchai la tête, mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

-« Les mots qu'on a trouvé font référence à chacun de nous » continua-t-il. « Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à aller t'amuser dans le labyrinthe. »

-« Non mais c'est une blague c'est ça ? » grommela Newt. « Vous êtes tous complètement taré ! On va laisser un des nôtres crever pour sortir ? C'est comme ça maintenant ? »

Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix la colère qui le faisait trembler. Jamais je n'avais vu Newt dans cet état. Ses poings étaient serrés, et il fixait Minho d'un air mauvais, comme s'il était à deux doigts de lui bondir dessus pour lui fracasser le crâne. Le coureur haussa les épaules.

-« Personne ne crèvera, tocard » répliqua Minho. « On va tous y aller, et leur faire la fête ! »

-« Hors de question ! » gronda Alby.

Le chef des blocards semblait lui aussi en colère. Il me toisait d'un regard qui trahissait une envie dévorante de me hurler dessus, mais sa voix restait calme.

-« Il est hors de question que je laisse partir un seul de vous ce soir, vous êtes complètement malade ?! »

-« Alby ferme-là. »

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Je pouvais sentir une excitation, mêlée à de l'adrénaline, envahir mon corps. Je me sentais incroyablement bien. J'étais forte, déterminée, et sûre de moi. Alby pencha légèrement la tête en se rapprochant de moi, me dominant largement en taille.

-« Pour qui tu te prends au juste ? » il posa un doigt sur ma poitrine. « Je te le dis, reste tranquille et arrête de parler pour aujourd'hui ! »

-« Tu crois vraiment que tu es de taille pour me donner des ordres ? » rétorquai-je en souriant.

Les blocards étaient silencieux, observant la scène avec un air apeuré, comme si une bombe s'apprêtait à exploser. Je pouvais faire face à Alby. Je le savais. Ce dernier me fixait d'un air menaçant, et, sans crier garde, me gifla violemment. La réaction fut explosive. Newt se précipita sur Alby pour le repousser alors que Gally était retenu par Minho, et Zart m'avait tiré par le poignet pour me faire sortir de la salle sous les cris des autres blocards. J'étais déconnectée de la réalité, ne ressentant plus que la main de mon ami sur moi, qui m'emmenait loin des autres, et ma joue endolorie. Je repoussai Zart d'un coup de main en me redressant correctement, hébétée.

-« Je vais le tuer » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-« Laura j'aime pas quand tu dis des trucs comme ça » marmonna Zart. « Franchement, ça en vaut pas la peine ! »

-« Non mais pour qui il se prend ce tocard de première ?! »

Je voyais d'ici certains blocards sortir de la salle du conseil, et entendais même les éclats de voix de Gally et d'Alby, qui semblaient s'engueuler assez violemment. La colère et l'adrénaline mêlées en moi me faisait me sentir intouchable, et, tandis que je m'avançai vers la salle pour rendre à Alby la monnaie de sa pièce, Zart me rattrapa.

-« Je doute pas de toi, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu laisse ton Roméo s'occuper de ça. »

-« Je vais le fa… Attends t'as dis quoi ?! »

Je le regardai avec de gros yeux. Il avait surnommé Gally mon « Roméo ». Zart eut un petit sourire en haussant les épaules, avant de reporter son regard vers la salle. Minho tenait Gally fermement par les poignets et le repoussa contre le mur en plaquant sa main sur son torse. Je l'entendis prononcer les mots « Arrête tocard », « suffit », « tranquille », « cet abruti », et je voyais d'ici le torse de Gally s'agiter rapidement sous l'effet de la colère. Je me défis de l'étreinte de Zart, et me mit à courir vers les deux garçons. En me voyant approcher, Gally repoussa Minho brusquement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Malgré moi, un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit à ce moment précis.

-« Ca va ? »

-« J'ai connu pire » répondis-je. « Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. »

-« Ce tocard veut te bannir. »

-« Qu'il fasse, c'est ce que j'attend. »

Gally me lança un regard froid qui me glaça sur place. Ce regard me rappelait le premier qu'il m'avait lancé, quand nous étions ennemis. Une partie de moi fut blessée, tandis que mon sentiment d'invincibilité ne faisait que grandir en moi. Je le défiai du regard.

-« Tu rigole ? »

-« J'ai l'air de rigoler Gally ? T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure où t'avais encore les pensées dirigées sur hier soir ? »

Je me sentais observée, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi avais-je dis ça d'une telle manière, comme un reproche. Je vis dans son regard une étincelle de tristesse.

-« Je … C'était pas ça que … »

-« Ca va, j'ai compris » me coupa Gally en baissant la tête. « J'aurais dû m'en douter ce matin. »

-« Gally, c'était pas … »

Mais il s'éloignait déjà, me laissant seule, entourée de Minho, Zart, et d'autres blocards qui me regardaient. J'avais envie de me gifler. Comment avais-je osé dire ça ? Je le regardais s'éloigner, les poings serrés, comme s'il se retenait de frapper quelque chose, tandis que quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. D'un coup sec, je dégageai la main avant de tomber sur Minho.

-« Tu veux vraiment être bannie ? »

-« Je veux juste être tranquille » marmonnai-je. « Je supporte plus ce bloc. »

-« Je confirme, t'es complètement tarée. »

Minho posa ses mains sur ses hanches en me regardant, mais j'évitai son regard, cherchant Gally. Je ne le trouvais plus. Je commençais à avoir peur. Gally était impulsif, violent, et énervé. Je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable. Un bruit de porte me fit tourner la tête, et je tombai nez-à-nez avec Alby, qui avait les poings serrés, suivi de Newt. Le chef des blocards me toisait d'un air mauvais. C'était sûrement le bon moment pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, à voir la façon avec laquelle il me fixait. Je tournai les talons, avant de foncer vers la lisère de la forêt dans l'espoir de trouver Gally.

Gally. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je l'avais tellement haïs, que j'en étais tombée amoureuse. J'avais peur pour lui plus que pour moi. Mourir ne me faisait pas peur, depuis que j'avais vu la mort de mes propres yeux. Lui briser le cœur me faisait peur. J'aimais quand Gally souriait, la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient, j'aimais son rire, franc, fort, naturel. Je ne voulais pas mourir et emporter ce sourire dans ma mort. Tandis que j'avançais dans la forêt, j'entendais au loin des éclats de voix sans vraiment y porter attention, et mon regard se posa sur une forme près d'un arbre.

Gally.

Il s'était assit près du petit étang qui bordait le fond de la forêt, où presque personne n'allait, et se contentait de balancer des branches dans l'eau, provoquant de petites vaguelettes à la surface. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui.

-« Gally ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, et je vis dans son regard cette même étincelle de tristesse que j'avais vue quelques minutes auparavant. Il renifla avant de tourner à nouveau la tête en se remettant à balancer des brindilles dans l'eau, avec un peu plus d'énergie.

-« Je m'excuse » lâchai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Il haussa les épaules sans me répondre, avant de prendre un caillou et de l'envoyer valser dans l'eau avec rage.

-« Parles-moi s'il te plaît … »

-« Tu veux quoi Laura ? » grommela-t-il. « Tu vas me dire que tu le pensais pas, que tu regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu veux que je saute de joie en t'affirmant qu'aller crever dans le labyrinthe c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? »

Il se releva, me tournant toujours le dos. Je me rapprochai un peu et posai ma main sur son épaule, mais il ne bougea pas.

-« En effet, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec le garçon le plus con du bloc, si je suis partie cette nuit, c'est parce-que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Non, crever dans le labyrinthe n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il le faut. »

Gally se retourna et posa son regard bleu si hypnotisant sur moi, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une certaine brutalité tout en me collant contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de moi. L'impression d'être dans cette bulle fragile de bonheur me prit encore une fois aux tripes. En sentant l'écorce se planter dans mon dos, je serrai la mâchoire, mais Gally n'y fit prêta aucune intention et me mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes poignets qu'il joignit au dessus de ma tête en lâchant mes lèvres.

-« Je te déteste » soupira-t-il, les yeux fermés.

-« Ravie de l'apprendre. »

-« Tu m'énerve. »

-« Je sais. »

-« J'ai encore envie de toi. »

Il rouvrit les paupières, avant de me lâcher les poignets sans pour autant reculer.

-« J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser, de t'entendre gémir mon prénom, j'ai encore envie de te faire crier de colère, j'ai envie de t'entendre m'insulter de sale tocard. Je te déteste tellement si tu savais » il marqua une petite pause. « J'ai pas envie que tu meurs. »

-« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

-« On a toujours le choix Laura, regarde moi ! »

Il recula un peu en soupirant.

-« Avant ton arrivée, j'étais qu'un sale con qui maltraitait tous les bleus, et tout a commencé à déconner à la minute où t'es arrivée, je te jure Laura, jamais personne ne m'a autant donné envie de vivre que toi, et pourtant t'es sûrement la nana la plus têtue et chiante du monde entier, mais je veux que tu sois ma nana, à moi, et pas juste pour une nuit. »

Soufflée. Perdue. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Les mots de Gally venaient de me gifler avec force, alors que je commençais à prendre conscience de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Déterminée à rentrer dans le labyrinthe pour m'ouvrir la gorge devant ces salopards qui m'avait envoyé ici quelques heures auparavant, j'étais prête à renoncer en voyant le regard de Gally, empli de colère, de tristesse, de rage et d'amour.

-« Je te laisserai pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant. »

-« Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?! » répétai-je d'une voix aigue. « Tu crois que ça me plait à moi d'être sûre de devoir crever pour des cons que je connais presque pas ? C'est comme ça, Gally ! Tout était déjà écrit ! »

-« Ne me fais pas croire que tu dois absolument mourir » grommela-t-il. « Pourquoi toi ? »

-« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi moi ?! »

Je fus agitée d'un rire qui n'avait rien de sincère. C'était un rire nerveux. Mes nerfs lâchaient, c'était le mot. Je pétais les plombs. Je levai la tête vers le ciel.

-« Pourquoi je suis la seule fille ? Pourquoi mon nom apparaît partout dans le labyrinthe ? Pourquoi j'ai dû égorger Ben comme on égorge un porc ? Pourquoi moi ?! »

Je posai mon regard sur Gally, avant de reprendre.

-« Parce-que ce sont les variables. Tout était déjà prévu à l'avance, et même avant le labyrinthe, on savait tous les deux que j'allais crever. Le sacrifice qu'ils appelaient ça » ajoutai-je en ricanant.

Le bâtisseur semblait perdu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu, ces flashs, ces courts instants de mon ancienne vie qu'on m'avait volé. Notre amour qui avait duré des mois, dans les locaux du WICKED, en secret, les variables, Ben, moi. Je n'avais pas la force d'en parler.

-« Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber à nouveau amoureuse de toi, mais c'est comme une évidence » lâchai-je. « Je te disais souvent que l'amour était un terrifiant privilège, et toi, tu riais en me disant que c'était ma façon de danser qui était terrifiante, à chaque fois je te giflais, et tu m'embrassais. L'amour est un terrifiant privilège Gally, et la vérité c'est que je suis encore plus terrifiée à l'idée de t'aimer qu'à l'idée de mourir, parce qu'en partant, je te briserai le cœur, non pas d'amour mais de tristesse, et ça aussi, c'est terrifiant. Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie. »

Je tournai les talons en retenant mes larmes, et, sans lui adresser un regard, me mise à courir vers la salle des cartes pour m'y enfermer à double tour, avant de me jeter contre un mur. Les larmes se misent à rouler sur mes joues alors que je me rappelais de chaque moment de bonheur que j'avais vécu. Les sourires que j'avais pu voir, provoqués, vus. Les rires que j'avais entendus. Les mots doux. L'amour que j'avais pu ressentir. Ces paroles que nous n'avions jamais pu se dire, ces choses que nous n'aurions jamais l'occasion de s'avouer.

Je sortie une feuille d'un des sacs, ainsi qu'un stylo, et sans faire attention aux larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, je me mis à écrire. A Minho. A Zart. A Newt. A Gally. Aux autres. J'avais chaud. Je mourrais de peur. Les mots sortaient. Les maux s'apaisaient. D'un dernier trait, je notai mon prénom, avant de souffler en essuyant mes joues humides.

Ils devaient me comprendre. Ils devaient me pardonner. Ils allaient me haïr autant que j'avais pu les aimer, mais j'allais les aider à vivre.

* * *

_**Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, plus que 2 chapitres et c'est la fin ...**_

_MAIS FAUT PAS ÊTRE KRYSTE ! Je vous réserve une surprise que vous ne saurez qu'à la fin de l'histoire ! :D (_promis c'est une bonne nouvelle pour une fois !_)_

Allez, _rien que pour une prochaine bonne nouvelle_ on me pardonne le fait de faire de Laura **une suicidaire** persuadée de faire ce qui est juste ! (_buuuh, vilaine !_)  
DES GROS BISOUS A VOUUUS ! :D


	28. 26 Les ténèbres

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

Tout d'abord : **désolée du retard !** Je comptais publier hier, mais_ j'étais débordée_ et à vrai dire, en rentrant du travail, je me suis affalée dans mon lit et j'ai pas bougé de la soirée !  
Bon, _on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin_ ... Franchement, ça me fait quand même mal au cœur _(oui oui, j'ai un cœur, je sais c'est fou mais oui !)_, je ne vais pas vous mentir ... Je pense sincèrement **écrire une suite** à cette ff.

Enfin bref !  
Chapitre un peu spécial, puisqu'il est divisé en** 2 POV** : _Gally_ puis_ Laura_ ! Je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire autrement, et j'espère_ vraiment_ qu'il va vous plaire !

Sur ce,_** ENJOY ! **_

* * *

_POV GALLY._

Je ne l'avais même pas suivie. Elle était partie sans un regard, sans un mot de plus après ce partage de souvenir, et pour la première fois, j'avais envie de me souvenir de quelque chose. Je voulais me rappeler de sa voix me disant que l'amour était un terrifiant privilège, et je voulais savoir pourquoi je trouvais sa façon de danser si terrifiante. Je voulais savoir ce que nous étions avant, combien de fois nos lèvres s'étaient scellées, combien de fois avait-elle dansée avec moi, si nous nous donnions des surnoms affectueux si gnangnan que Minho s'en serait fracassé le crâne contre un mur tellement c'en était ridicule. Je ne l'avais même pas retenue. Elle était partie sans un regard, sans un mot de plus.

Et pour la première fois, je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ses mots ressemblaient à des adieux, mais je n'avais rien fait de plus. J'étais Gally le crétin, et non Capitaine Gally. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, un sans-cœur, un vulgaire tas de plonk, et tandis que mon cœur explosait en éclats dans ma poitrine, des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Je ressentais ce besoin de proximité à chaque seconde, chaque instant sans la sentir auprès de moi était un instant gâché. Malgré ces éclats de voix que nous avions eus, ces excès de violence, cette haine brûlante s'était transformé en amour ardent, et il m'était impossible de vivre une seconde de plus sans elle à mes côtés désormais.

Je me mis à courir après l'avoir laissé s'en aller, sans savoir où elle était. Je ne fis pas attention à cette voix qui hurlait mon prénom, me contentant de fouiller du regard chaque recoin du bloc, dans l'espoir de croiser ses prunelles vertes qui faisait brûler mon corps. Laura n'était pas bête, elle était douée pour se cacher. Ma première pensée fut sa chambre. Je fonçai vers la ferme, en montant les escaliers 4 à 4, et failli me prendre le pied dans la dernière marche, me rattrapant au dernier moment, avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Vide. Le lit défait.

Pas de Laura.

Je commençai à paniquer. Combien de temps étais-je resté à me lamenter dans la forêt tel un parfait crétin ? Sûrement 30 bonnes minutes. Idiot ! Je me giflai mentalement, avant de penser à autre chose. Laura allait souvent du côté des animaux lorsqu'elle n'était pas bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre vers l'enclos.

Pas de Laura.

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et me plaquer contre le mur, avant de tomber sur un Newt qui semblait à deux doigts de m'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire.

-« Où elle est ?! »

-« Je la cherche aussi figure-toi, tocard ! » rétorquai-je.

Je repoussai sa main d'un coup de l'épaule en le toisant d'un air mauvais, alors qu'au fond de moi, la panique me dévorait l'estomac. Elle avait disparu. Sans aucune trace. Ce ne lui ressemblait pas. Laura était maline, un petit poucet qui laissait ses traces là où elle allait, d'une manière subtile.

-« La salle des cartes … » murmurai-je.

Je bousculai Newt, qui lâcha un juron très mignon, avant de dévaler les escaliers pour courir vers la salle des cartes. Si Newt ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le bloc, ni moi, elle ne pouvait être que dans une salle où il était possible de s'enfermer. Seule elle, Minho et Alby avaient les clés. J'étais sûre et certain de la retrouver dans la salle, la tête entre les mains, et de l'entendre m'insulter de tocard avec cette voix grave que j'aimais tant. En posant la main sur la poignée, je pris une grande inspiration, avant d'ouvrir.

Pas de Laura.

Une feuille sur la table, avec un crayon posé dessus. Et mon cœur brisé qui se mit à battre la chamade. Newt déboula derrière moi avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de bœufs avant de prendre la lettre posée sur la table en fronçant les sourcils. Je vis son visage se décomposer, et essayai de lui prendre la feuille, mais il m'évita. Je grognai.

-« Donnes-moi ça. »

-« Sinon quoi, tu vas me gueuler dessus ? » riposta Newt, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Laura a écrit un mot pour chacun de nous. »

Mon cerveau était littéralement en train de fondre, et mon ventre ne faisait que se tordre dans tous les sens. Je voulais lire ses mots, son écriture fine, penchée et maladroite m'attirait comme un aimant. Le blond me laissa prendre la feuille.

« N'essayez pas de me retrouver. A l'heure où vous lirez ceci, je serai probablement partie. Je m'excuse auprès de chacun de vous.

Auprès de toi, Minho. Tu as perdu ton meilleur ami par ma faute, mais je m'en vais me racheter. Tu m'as écouté, rassuré, fait pleuré, menacé, mais tu es mon ami. Avant le labyrinthe, tu étais mon ami. Et tu le seras à jamais.

Auprès de toi, Zart. Je sais tout, désormais. Pourquoi nous étions aussi proches dès le début. Pourquoi tu es le seul blocard qui est en mesure de me comprendre sans un mot. Maman serait si fière de toi, si tu savais. Papa aussi. Leur petite tête blonde qui sauve le monde. Tu étais leur aîné. Je m'en vais les saluer pour toi.

Auprès de toi, Newt. Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre envers toi, et pourtant, fut un temps où nous étions inséparables, comme cul et chemise, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je m'excuse de t'avoir brisé le cœur deux fois, d'avoir été aveugle et égoïste. Tu étais, es, et sera toujours mon ange gardien.

Auprès de toi, Gally. Mon amour maudit, mon amant caché, mon terrifiant privilège. Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de danser avec toi, ou de jeter des boulettes de papiers sur Winston durant les tests du WICKED. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps à tes côtés, là où le temps semblait s'arrêter, lorsque tu m'embrassais le bout du nez en cachant les caméras avec ta veste grise qui sentait si bon. L'amour que je t'ai porté durant toutes ces années, dès lors que nos regards se sont croisés, est infini. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir tenu la main plus souvent. Pardon.

Auprès de vous tous. La vie signifie ce qu'elle a toujours été. Et la mort n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être. Je ne pense pas qu'un arbre cesse de vivre vraiment à l'instant où on l'abat. Sans doute pour lui est-ce une nouvelle vie qui commence. C'est un nouveau départ, un nouveau voyage. Je m'en vais voyager pour vous laisser vivre.

A 12h, soyez prêts. A 12h, je serai partie. Et vous serez libre. Vous pourrez vivre, sortir et rire, rencontrer d'autres personnes et venger vos morts. Ne me vengez pas moi. Vengez Ben, Alfred, Nick, et tous ces autres gravés dans la pierre que je n'ai pas retenus. N'essayez pas de me retrouver. Je connais le labyrinthe, désormais.

A 12h, soyez prêts à vivre.

Sujet A1, Laura Ingalls Wilder : la martyre. »

_POV LAURA._

Je m'étais enfuie sans un regard en arrière. J'avais dans mon sac une machette, et dans ma tête les plans du labyrinthe. Je m'étais enfoncée dans le silence terrifiant du labyrinthe. Le ciel était gris, comme s'il était triste de mon choix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleurer, et je me demandais qui allait pleurer ma mort. Gally, sûrement. Et Zart aussi. Ainsi que Newt, et peut-être même Minho. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'aucun n'allait verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme en mon honneur, je n'imaginais pas leur réaction. Je ne le voulais pas.

J'avais couru jusqu'à l'endroit exact où Ben avait été tué. Là où tout avait commencé, et là où tout allait finir. Je m'étais postée devant le mur par où Ben était apparu, en étant sûre que la porte était ici. Je le savais, je le sentais. Mes souvenirs me l'avaient dit. Ma vie d'avant.

J'étais une jeune fille gaie, joyeuse. Lorsque mes parents m'avaient annoncés qu'ils allaient m'envoyer au WICKED pour « faire des expériences », je n'avais pas pleuré. Ils avaient la Braise tous les deux. Je les avais serrés contre moi en leur disant que je les aimais, et, quelques heures après, un berg était venu me chercher. J'étais la première à arriver. La femme blonde, Mme Paige, m'a expliqué que j'étais une Immune : j'étais porteuse du virus mortel, mais il n'avait aucun effet sur mon cerveau. Je n'avais que 6 ans.

J'ai su dès l'envoi d'Alby dans le labyrinthe que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. On m'a dit que si j'abandonnais maintenant, ils allaient tuer Gally. Puis Newt a été envoyé, suivi de Minho, et chaque mois, un de mes camarades s'en allaient.

Lorsque Gally a été envoyé dans le labyrinthe, je suis devenue hystérique, si bien qu'ils m'ont enfermée dans une chambre, ne me faisant sortir que lors des tests, des examens, des radios. Ils me nourrissaient comme si j'étais une bête prête à être envoyé à l'abattoir.

Avant de m'enlever mes souvenirs, ils m'avaient murmuré une date. Le 24 janvier 2032. Aujourd'hui, je comprenais sa signification.

C'était mon anniversaire. J'avais 18 ans. J'étais majeure. Et leur cadeau était de m'envoyer mourir pour libérer les autres. « La martyre ». Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un bout de viande que l'on envoyait se faire déchiqueter pour libérer mes amis. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais plus peur. J'étais forte, et j'avais accepté mon destin, la réalité.

Ma montre bipa. 11h30. C'était bientôt l'heure de la fin. Le silence régnait autour de moi, et l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête commençait à frétiller à l'idée de s'abattre sur moi. Je me demandais comment allais-je mourir. Peut-être allait-il envoyer un griffeur me dévorer ? Ce serait trop simple. J'étais une martyre. Je devais me sacrifier, et non attendre gentiment qu'on vienne me mettre en pièces. Je trouvais la situation presque comique, et un petit rire nerveux me secoua.

-« C'est comme ça qu'on fête ses 18 ans chez vous ? » marmonnai-je au mur, en espérant que les scientifiques du WICKED m'entendent. « Je dois avouer que c'est assez ironique. Je suis censée rentrer dans la vie adulte, mais vous préférez me forcer à mourir pour vos stupides tests. »

Le silence était toujours aussi oppressant tout autour de moi, et je soupirai en jetant mon sac contre le mur, le regard rivé vers le ciel. Je savais qu'ils me voyaient. Des caméras étaient nichés partout dans le bloc, dans le labyrinthe, dans les murs, des micros, ils nous espionnaient, épiaient chacun de nos gestes. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches en faisant les cents pas.

-« Vous croyez que les autres blocards vont sauter de joie à l'idée de sortir ? Vous allez tous mourir, vous aussi. Vous allez payer pour la mort de tous ces autres tocards, et pour moi. Ils se vengeront. Ils vont vous trancher la gorge, vous arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère, et vous regretterez de leur avoir fait ça » je m'arrêtai en souriant. « Vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas les retenir. Et je suis sûre que la première personne qui crèvera chez vous, ce sera vous, Mme Paige. »

L'air siffla à mes oreilles, et mes cheveux s'envolèrent alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit. Je n'avais pas peur. Le silence était rompu.

-« Ils vont vous sauter dessus » continuai-je en haussant la voix. « Ils détruiront tout sur leur passage, ils ruineront tous vos petits plans élaborés avec soin d'un coup sec, ils détruiront vos merveilles de technologies, vos jolis costumes d'un blanc immaculé sera rouge de votre sang de traître ! »

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, bruyant, mais je n'avais pas envie de partir sans leur dire ce que je pensais.

-« Pendant 2 ans, vous avez envoyés des gosses crever sans leur expliquer pourquoi, sans même nous dire si nous nous reverrions un jour où l'autre ! Vous payerez pour vos actes ! »

Un craquement sonore fit vibrer le sol, et, devant moi, un passage s'ouvrait, faisant glisser mon sac lentement sous mon regard médusé. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Je ne comprenais rien. Un couloir noir s'étendait sous mes yeux. Je pris mon sac en me mettant à avancer lentement, prudemment. J'avais compris, lors de mes précédentes excursions dans le labyrinthe à être moins pressée et plus réfléchie. Une lumière vive irradia soudainement le couloir, m'aveuglant durant un court instant.

Un bruit sourd, et une douleur atroce dans mon crâne.

12h sonnait à ma montre.

Puis les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis **accro** à ce genre de fin qui laisse sur sa faim !_ (admirez le jeu de mot de folie !)_

Je pense publier la suite d'ici mercredi/jeudi prochain, car le chapitre prochain est le dernier avant l'épilogue ...  
**Wi zeu sais, cé kryste, tré tré kryste. **

Je vous fait de _gros bisous_, et à bientôt ! :D


	29. 27 Des survivants

**_Hello ! :D_**

Je tenais à **m'excuser sincèrement **pour l'attente immense (comparé à d'habitude) qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre ... Vraiment ! :(  
Pour me pardonner, je vous livre ici un beau bébé de 4500 mots, mon dernier chapitre, qui est un peu spécial ...

En effet, on y retrouve_ le POV de Newt, de Zart, de Minho, et de Gally, **mais pas de Laura ! **_(j'avais vraiment besoin de faire chacun de ces POV pour le bon déroulement de ce chapitre !)

_Sur ce, enjoy ! _

* * *

_POV NEWT._

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil le visage de Gally se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, alors que, dans ma tête, des images s'enchaînaient.

J'étais amoureux d'elle, enfin, ce que je ressentais était un sentiment proche de la définition de l'amour, même si au fond de moi-même, je savais depuis le début ce qui allait se passer. Depuis que j'avais vu son sourire, je m'étais juré de la rendre heureuse. Manque de bol, elle n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour l'autre idiot. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il était impossible de la haïr, c'était inimaginable.

J'avais une pointe au cœur. Comme si quelqu'un venait d'en arracher un morceau. En posant ma main sur ma poitrine, je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. J'étais paniqué, complètement paniqué car je venais de me rendre compte de ce que signifiait la lettre. C'était un adieu. Gally tapa la table du plat de sa paume en soufflant.

-« On y va tout de suite. »

J'acquiesçai. Pour la première fois, j'étais d'accord avec ce gros con de bâtisseur, et je sortis de la salle suivi par Gally qui tenait la lettre entre ses mains. Devant nous, les blocards avaient repris leurs activités, comme si tout allait bien, comme si Laura ne venait pas de dire qu'elle allait se suicider, comme si elle n'avait pas disparu dans le labyrinthe, enfin, ça ils ne le savaient pas, évidemment. Minho et Zart discutait, et j'entendis quelques brides de leur conversation. Ils parlaient de Laura. Gally me lança un regard avant de se mettre à marcher vers eux.

-« Il faut qu'on parle » annonça le bâtisseur.

Zart me lança un regard, intrigué, et Gally lui montra la lettre. Minho lut derrière l'épaule de Zart, et je vis à travers le regard du jeune blond une tristesse immense, tel un puits sans fond.

_POV ZART._

Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su qu'il y avait une raison à cette relation que j'entretenais avec Laura. Je savais que nous avions un lien, j'en étais sûr. On sent ce genre de chose. Je la détestais de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'aurais dû être la première personne a qui elle aurait dû parler à son réveil, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, je pouvais sentir un morceau de mon cœur s'arracher avec violence, et, en relevant les yeux vers Gally, je vis qu'il ressentait la même chose. La lettre entre mes doigts tremblait.

-« Où vous avez trouvé ça .. ? » marmonnai-je, la voix tremblotante.

-« Dans la salle des cartes, i peine 5 min » répondit Newt en baissant les yeux.

-« Et personne l'a vu sortir du bloc ? »

-« Si je l'avais vu tu crois vraiment que cette lettre serait encore intact ? » rétorqua Gally en fusillant Minho du regard.

-« On a une autre priorité les gars ! » intervint-je en voyant le regard de Minho. « On doit la retrouver et vite ! »

Bravo Zart, très intelligent, personne ne sait où elle est, le labyrinthe est immense, vraiment très perspicace. Newt releva la tête vers moi, et je roulai la lettre en boule avant de l'enfoncer dans ma poche. Minho soupira.

-« J'ai aucune idée d'où elle aurait pu aller, c'est vrai quoi, y a pas 36 solutions là, y en a des centaines, et il est bientôt 12h … »

-« On doit y aller sans plus attendre. »

Tout le monde acquiesça en même temps, et tandis que Newt et Minho allait voir les autres blocards, Gally m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle des cartes alors que j'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'était inévitable. Tout semblait se liguer contre elle depuis le début, et nous aurions dû l'enfermer ce matin. Je sentais que quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, c'en était effrayant. Je savais qu'elle était capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais évidemment, c'était dans le pire que Laura était la meilleure, et ça, tout le monde l'avait déjà comprit.

_POV MINHO._

Il fallait l'avouer, cette tocarde avait du cran, peut-être même trop. J'admirais sa légendaire manie de se retrouver sans arrêt dans les plans les plus pourris, mais celui-ci était franchement le plus débile de tous. Elle allait m'entendre celle-là quand on la retrouvera ! A côté de moi, Newt semblait rongé par le stress, et je fus forcé d'admettre que moi aussi, j'étais stressé. J'aimais bien cette tocarde malgré tout. J'attrapai Alby par le bras alors qu'il semblait encore énervé, et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-« Ecoute tocard, on a que quelques minutes, alors tu vas nous aider à réunir les autres et on se barre d'ici » ordonnai-je.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'à 12h notre boute-en-train préférée va s'ouvrir les veines pour nous faire sortir » rétorquai-je.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Vous l'avez laissé partir ? Mais vous êtes des malades ! »

Une violente envie de le frapper me vint, mais je dus me retenir de toute mes forces pour m'empêcher de lui coller une droite. Newt soupira à côté de moi.

-« Alby on n'a pas le temps de discuter, réunis les autres, on a 5min ça urge ! »

-« Vous êtes fous ! »

-« C'est notre seule chance de sortir, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout, pas vrai ? »

Il se pinça les lèvres avec le regard spécial Alby « je suis énervé mais je vais le faire », et nous accompagna pour réunir les blocards. Certains eurent l'audace de me rire au nez, et Newt me retint de frapper ce boutonneux de Winston lorsqu'il me claqua qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer avec ce petit air supérieur, avant d'ajouter qu'il ne venait que pour sortir et non pour Laura. Je vis Newt se retenir de l'insulter, et je le fis à sa place.

La moitié des blocards étaient près des portes quand Gally prit la parole.

-« On a pas beaucoup de temps. Avec Zart, on pense savoir où se trouve Laura, Minho, tu nous montreras le chemin jusqu'où tu as retrouvé le t-shirt de Ben » j'hochai la tête. « Ceux qui veulent venir viennent, les autres, personne ne vous oblige à nous suivre, mais si vous voulez crever ici, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Certains semblaient hésiter, mais personne ne bougea. Je vis tous mes coureurs avec un sentiment de fierté. Un coureur ne lâchait pas un autre coureur. Jamais.

_POV NEWT._

Minho posa sa main sur mon épaule, l'air soucieux.

-« Ca va aller avec ta … ? » murmura-t-il en regardant ma jambe.

Je balayai ses paroles d'un geste de la main en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ma jambe. Je voulais juste retrouver Laura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, retrouver ce petit bout de cœur qu'elle m'avait arraché en s'en allant, et l'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours au gnouf à cause de ses pulsions suicidaires. Minho se mit à courir, suivi de ses coureurs. Zart me tapota l'épaule, et je me mis courir à ses côtés, en priant.

Le ciel était d'un gris effrayant, et semblait prêt à nous tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Les murs sinistres autour de moi, couverts de lierre, me rappelaient des choses atroces, des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je chassai toutes les mauvaises pensées qui m'assaillirent à ce moment en continuant de courir près du maton des sarcleurs en claudicant, essayant de maintenir un certain rythme, mais il fallait l'avouer. Je n'avais plus la même forme qu'avant. Les plusieurs mois passés dans le bloc à m'occuper des champs avec Zart m'avait rendu mou, et en m'en rendant compte, j'eus presque envie de crier.

Devant moi, Minho courait, tournait, et nous le suivions. Nous étions une petite dizaine : Minho et ses coureurs, Gally, Jackson un de ses bâtisseurs, Zart et quelques sarcleurs, même Alby était venu –bien qu'il semblait être venu plus par obligation envers Laura que par envie-, Clint et Jeff étaient là également, évidemment. Clint n'aurait jamais abandonné Laura. Il avait été son premier maton. En y repensant, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Tout était tellement mieux à son arrivée. Laura souriait, riait avec nous, mangeait et travaillait sans problème. Elle passait du temps avec moi, plus qu'avec Gally qu'elle détestait. La nostalgie me prit aux tripes, et pendant quelques instants, je failli m'arrêter, mais Zart posa sa main sur mon épaule en me la tapotant d'un air rassurant.

Je regardais ma montre. 11h40. Un léger vent commençait à souffler dans le labyrinthe, ce qui était étrange. Il n'y avait jamais de vent, au bloc. Jamais. La seule fois où le vent s'était manifesté, quelque chose avait changé dans le labyrinthe, déclenchant une suite d'événements catastrophiques. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Les choses changeaient déjà.

_POV GALLY._

En croisant le regard de Minho, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi : quelque-chose n'allait pas. Enfin, si on excluait le fait que Laura ait décidé de se suicider, que les ¾ des blocards ne soient pas venus alors que nous étions sur le point de trouver une sortie, le vent s'ajoutait aux choses qui n'allaient pas. Pour ma première excursion dans le labyrinthe, ma forme m'impressionnait. Je n'avais jamais essayé d'être un coureur auparavant, mais j'aurais pu. Minho continua devant moi, alors que mes pensées étaient emmêlées. J'avais une pointe au cœur, comme si deux mains l'écrasaient de toute leur force, et je priais.

Je regardai ma montre. 11h50. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Je pouvais sentir la peur transpirer par tous les pores de mon corps, je me détestais profondément. Je l'avais laissé fuir alors que j'aurais dû l'attraper par la main, lui caresser les cheveux, et danser en tenant ses hanches contre les miennes, lui dire qu'on sortirait tous ensemble. Mais non. Pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on peut faire compliquer ? L'espace d'un instant, mon ventre se retourna en imaginant retrouver Laura morte. C'était impossible.

Cette tocarde allait finir par me faire perdre la tête. En face de moi, Minho s'arrêta brusquement, et je manquai de le percuter. Son regard était rivé vers un des murs.

-« Il a bougé … » murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je passai devant lui pour regarder l'ouverture qui s'étendait devant nous. Un sac était posé par terre, et il y avait une trace de sang. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement. Une douleur atroce se propagea dans tout mon corps alors qu'un blocard s'avançait lentement. Nous étions arrivés trop tard. Je tombai à genoux en retenant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux.

-« C'est encore chaud … »

Quoi ? Je me redressai en une fraction de seconde en me jetant aux côtés de Clint, qui avait du sang rouge et épais sur les doigts, et le regard perdu vers le couloir qui semblait long de plus de 50 mètres.

-« Comment ça, c'est encore chaud ? » demanda Newt. « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

-« Ca veut dire que le sang date de quelques minutes à peine tocard ! » rétorqua l'autre medjack, Jeff.

-« On doit avancer » ordonna Minho en me regardant.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, et mon cœur s'était remit à battre beaucoup trop rapidement en comprenant que Laura était encore sûrement en vie, mais blessée. Derrière nous, un bruit sourd retentit, et le sol se mit à vibrer sous nos pieds.

Le mur se refermait derrière nous à une vitesse affolante. Impossible de faire machine arrière. Les parois s'étaient fermées sans même nous laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, laissant derrière le mur quelques blocards venus avec nous. Piégés dans le labyrinthe, sans connaître le chemin. Ils venaient de condamner les autres.

Il faisait si sombre que je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer mes propres mains. Autour de moi, des bruissements de tissus m'indiquaient que je n'étais pas seul, mais impossible de déterminer le nombre que nous étions, et mon cœur battait vraiment trop vite. J'étais horriblement stressé.

-« Putain ! »

Je reconnus la voix de Minho, et sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule, ainsi qu'un soupir près de mon oreille. Quelqu'un étouffa une exclamation, et un rayon de lumière apparut sous mes yeux ébahis. Le maton des coureurs haussa légèrement les épaules, une lampe torche en main.

-« Vous me remercierez plus tard, pour l'instant on doit avancer. »

-« Mais … Et … »

-« On va pas rester là pendant 40 ans » coupa Minho d'un ton froid. « On est enfermés ici, on a un couloir qui mène à une porte … »

-« Ca va, ça va ! » ronchonna l'autre.

Je vis dans les yeux de Minho qu'il se retenait de balancer son collègue à travers la pièce, mais il soupira longuement avant de se mettre à marcher droit devant. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu qui était là, avec nous. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : franchir la porte et retrouver Laura. Nous avions trouvés ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sortie. 3 ans de recherche pour ça, et nous n'étions moins d'une vingtaine à y arriver. Une vague de dégout me remua les tripes en me rendant compte du nombre de blocards qui étaient condamnés. Les portes n'allaient sûrement pas se ré-ouvrir, du moins, j'en étais quasi-sûr.

En arrivant près de la porte, Minho posa la main dessus, et cette dernière émit un *bip* aigu, avant de coulisser sous mes yeux, trop hébété pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le coureur m'éclaira quelques secondes.

-« Prêt ? »

-« Allez mec, c'est bon » grommela Newt derrière moi.

Ce dernier se tenait en retrait, mais il passa devant nous en s'enfonçant dans le nouveau couloir qui s'offrait à nous, mais qui était éclairé, cette fois-ci. En regardant autour de moi, je reconnus Minho et Newt, ainsi que Zart, Alby, Clint et Jeff, Frypan, 3 autres coureurs, quelques sarcleurs. 14. Nous étions 23 en partant. 9 étaient coincés derrière les portes, dont Winston qui devait sûrement se bouffer les doigts de ne pas avoir cru en nous.

Les murs qui nous entouraient étaient d'un blanc immaculé, un silence pesant régnait en ce lieu. Un long couloir s'étendait sous nos yeux, et nous n'avions aucun autre choix : avancer. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me mis à la hauteur de Minho. Le seul bruit en dehors de celui de nos pas était le grésillement des néons qui illuminait le couloir d'une légère teinte verdâtre peu accueillante.

Un bruit sourd nous fit tous sursauter –moi le premier-.

-« C'était quoi ça ?! » s'écria un des coureurs.

-« J'ai l'air d'en savoir plus que toi crétin ? » rétorqua Minho en se retournant. « Ferme-là et avance ! »

-« Ca ressemblait à une porte … »

Je me retournai vers Zart, et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas tord. Le bruit semblait venir de l'autre bout du couloir, qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres, et avait résonné avec puissance. Un cri aigu me parvint aux oreilles : une fille criait. Mon estomac se retourna, mais je n'eus pas le temps de parler.

-« Ok, là ça devient étrange … » murmura Newt.

Un autre hurlement, suivi d'un autre plus grave, et encore un. La peur me prit aux tripes en comprenant que quelque-chose n'allait pas du tout. Un autre bruit sourd semblable à une porte s'ouvrant à la volée retentit, et une silhouette se dessina en face de nous. Mon cœur loupa un battement : je ne distinguais qu'une cascade de cheveux bruns de là où j'étais. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir vers la silhouette en priant que ce soit ma Laura, ma jolie Laura en un seul morceau intact. Minho se mit à courir derrière moi, et bientôt, un bruit semblable à un troupeau de bœuf résonna dans le couloir, alors que la silhouette se mettait à courir à l'opposée de nous.

-« ON TE VEUT PAS DE MAL ! » hurla Minho. « RESTE ICI TOCARDE ! »

-« Vraiment très persuasif Minho » railla Clint en haletant.

-« La ferme toi. »

La personne ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et semblait courir encore plus vite que Minho, un exploit en soi. J'étais persuadé que c'était Laura : elle seule était capable de distancer le maton des coureurs. Malgré tout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'enfuyait de la sorte, et pourquoi avions-nous entendus de tels hurlements. En face de nous, la personne s'arrêta brusquement, et, en quelques secondes nous étions assez prêts pour voir qui était-ce.

Et une fois de plus, mon cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant ces yeux verts si hypnotisant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me remuait les tripes à ce moment précis. C'était sa chemise imbibée de sang. Et cette lueur de terreur dans le regard.

-« Vous arrivez trop tard … »

-« Trop … Attends, quoi ?! Comment ça ?! »

-« Ils sont tous morts, ils sont morts à cause de moi … » chuchota-t-elle, paniquée. « Ils sont … »

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et se mit à genoux en se tenant la tête et en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles. Newt me lança un regard inquiet, auquel je répondis par un pincement de lèvre, et je me rapprochai d'elle, mais elle me repoussa violemment en sifflant.

-« Me touche pas » grogna-t-elle. « C'est pas l'moment pour des câlins Gally. »

-« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! »

En entendant Alby, Laura se releva et m'écarta de son chemin pour se poster face à lui, le regard planté dans le sien. Un frisson me parcouru. Je n'avais pas oublié sa manière de le regarder après qu'il l'ait frappé, et je n'avais pas envie que cela se finisse mal. Pas maintenant. Contre toute attente, elle se mit à sourire.

-« Les griffeurs ont envahis le bloc. Ils sont tous morts. Des militaires sont dans la salle juste derrière toi, derrière les portes là » elle indiqua des portes battantes à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. « Ils ont tués tous les connards qui nous ont envoyés ici, et ont commencés à me courir après. J'ai réussi à les distancer et à fermer la porte, mais maintenant on doit bouger, et VITE ! »

Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot, mais au même moment, la porte explosa, et une horde de personnes armées envahissaient le couloir. Ils étaient en noirs de la tête aux pieds –de vrais militaires-, et un d'entre eux nous pointa du doigt. Une vague d'adrénaline me traversa le corps en les voyant se mettre à courir vers nous. Laura m'attrapa par la main.

-« On doit y aller, maintenant ! »

-« VOUS LA-BAS ! » hurla un des militaires. « Y A AUCUNE ISSUE, ON EST LA POUR VOUS SAUVER ! »

Je pressai la main de Laura, en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux étaient habités par la peur, la colère, la terreur, ses prunelles brillaient et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Aucun blocard ne bougeait, pas même Minho. Il restait là, à les regarder de haut. Je caressai les joues de la brune.

-« Laura, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, calme-toi, c'est notre seule chance … » murmurai-je.

Un des hommes s'arrêta près de nous, et retira son masque, découvrant ainsi son visage sale noirci de poussière. Il posa son regard sur Laura, avant de relever les yeux en demandant qui était le chef. Alby se posta devant lui en le toisant du regard, ce qui fit ricaner le soldat.

-« On est là pour vous libérer d'ici les jeunes » annonça l'homme. « Mais je crois qu'on a fait peur à la demoiselle là. »

-« Peur ?! » s'écria Laura. « Vous avez défoncé la porte et vous vous êtes mis à mitrailler partout ! »

-« C'était notre seule plan ma petite dame » répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Je m'appelle Hans. Suivez-moi. »

-« Attendez deux secondes. »

Je lançai un regard à Laura en lui pressant la main, avant de me rapprocher de l'homme. Je n'avais pas envie de le suivre aussi facilement.

-« Pourquoi maintenant ? Après autant d'années ? »

Un autre homme s'avança en retirant son masque et en baissant son arme. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-« Vous n'étiez même pas nés, vous autres gamins quand les éruptions solaires ont commencés à détruire notre monde » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. « Elles ont eus lieu de manière imprévisible. Il ya toujours des éruptions solaires mais celles-ci étaient gigantesques. Les satellites ont brûlés en premier, des milliers de gens sont morts immédiatement, puis des millions. Mais après il y a eu la maladie. La Braise qu'ils l'ont appelés. Quand l'écosystème s'est effondré, il est devenu impossible de contenir la maladie. Il n'y a aucun remède. »

Il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle, le regard vide.

-« Vous, vous n'êtes que des orphelins parmi des millions. Ils en ont testé des milliers, mais vous avez décroché votre place pour le dernier test. Tout ce que vous avez subi a été soigneusement pensé et calculé afin d'étudier vos réactions, vos ondes cérébrales, vos pensées. Tout ça pour aider les chercheurs à découvrir un remède contre la Braise. »

-« Les symptômes sont facilement identifiables : ça commence par un délire, puis l'instinct animal remplace les réflexes conditionnés » continua l'autre démasqué. Pour finir, la maladie détruit l'humanité de la victime. Tout ça se déroule dans le cerveau. La Braise vit dedans. Et il n'est pas question d'infliger ça à de pauvres gosses. En ce qui concerne les éruptions solaires … Vous constaterez par vous-mêmes quand on sera sorti de ce merdier. Compris ? »

Aucun de nous n'osait parler. Nous avions compris ce que nous étions, des rats de laboratoire chez qui chaque mouvement avait été savamment orchestré. Avaient-ils prévus que certains mourraient au bloc ? Le groupe qui était piégé dans le labyrinthe ? La mort de Ben aussi cruelle avait-elle été ? Laura et moi ? Autour de moi, les blocards semblaient réfléchir également à ces choses, ces questions secrètes que je me posais. Une main me repoussa légèrement.

-« Comment on sort ? » demanda Newt. « Vous venez de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. »

-« A ton avis gamin, on est arrivé comment ? » répondit Hans. « Il n'y a pas de sortie par ici » ajouta-t-il en pointant l'extrémité du couloir vers lequel nous courrions. « Mais y en a par là où la demoiselle s'est enfuie. »

-« La demoiselle a un nom » grommela la brune.

-« J'en suis ravi, mais pour l'instant on doit partir. »

Les prunelles émeraude de Laura se posèrent sur moi, et je lui fis un petit signe de la tête approbateur. Minho, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici –un vrai miracle- soupira.

-« Génial, on se tire d'ici alors ! »

Lorsque Hans poussa la porte, mon estomac se retourna à la vue des corps étendus au sol, sans vie. Des flaques de sang s'étalaient autour d'eux, semblable à des méduses. Certains murs portaient des traces d'éclaboussures rouge vives. J'entendis quelqu'un se retenir de vomir derrière moi, et la main de Laura se glissa sur la mienne en la serrant légèrement. Je reniflai en regardant un des militaires.

-« C'était vraiment nécessaire tout ça ? »

-« Ecoute gamin, poses pas trop de questions » répondit l'homme en grommelant.

Newt soupira longuement en observant les corps ensanglantés qui nous entouraient pendant que nous avancions lentement, et je le vis s'arrêter brusquement près d'une vitre. En regardant à mon tour, mon cœur s'arrêta.

Derrière la vitre se trouvait une salle informatique, une profusion d'écran qui montraient tous un angle de vue différent du bloc, envahi de griffeurs. Certains blocards encore en vie s'enfuyaient vers le labyrinthe, d'autres se faisaient déchiqueter dans un coin. Toute cette barbarie, cette violence gratuite me remplissait de haine, et en toisant à nouveau les corps qui gisaient autour de nous, je me surpris à apprécier cette vision. Ils payaient pour nos amis morts, ils méritaient ce qu'ils venaient de subir. Une mort violente, brutale, à l'image de ce qu'ils nous avaient infligés. Pas de pitié pour des monstres sans cœur.

-« Ils nous espionnaient » marmonna Newt à côté de moi. « J'aimerais bien qu'une de ces saloperies soit encore en vie, histoire que je lui explose sa sale gueule. »

-« Je crois qu'on aimerait tous ça » répondit Minho avec un petit sourire.

-« Vous comptez discuter encore longtemps les jeunes ? »

Hans tapait du pied, comme énervé alors que les autres militaires s'engouffraient dans un trou béant qui donnait vers l'extérieur, où un bus nous attendait. En mettant un pied dehors, je vis alors le monde extérieur.

Une terre de désolation, sableuse, un soleil brûlant, un vent violent. Une terre brûlée. Quelqu'un me poussa à l'intérieur du bus, où je m'affalai à côté de Laura, qui s'était déjà recroquevillée sur elle-même. Alors que les derniers blocards montaient, et que le bus démarrait, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse en la regardant.

-« On a réussi Laura. »

-« Ouais » grogna-t-elle, le regard rivé vers le siège en face d'elle. « Si t'appelle ça une réussite. »

Newt nous lança un dernier regard, avant de plier ses jambes sous son menton en fermant les yeux. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Nous n'étions plus des blocards. Nous étions des survivants désormais.

* * *

Bon, pour expliquer ce chapitre, il y aura également un épilogue, que je vous livrerai dimanche (normalement !), et une surprise à la fin ! ;D  
L'épilogue sera sûrement vu de l'extérieur, ou de Laura, mais disons que je pense **VRAIMENT **l'écrire du POV de Laura. Ce sera beaucoup plus clair. 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 4 de "_Pourquoi toi ?_", et dimanche pour l'épilogue et le grand final !

Des bisous !


	30. Épilogue SURPRISE !

**Bonsoir à tous ! :) **

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vais vous avouer quelque-chose : je suis _triste _de finir cette ff. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire, et ne plus jouer avec les personnages de James Dashner va **VRAIMENT **me manquer. :(

_Bref, trêve de blabla, voici l'épilogue ! _

* * *

Je sentais la main de Gally posée sur ma cuisse alors que mon regard était rivé vers la vitre crasseuse à côté de moi, observant le paysage apocalyptique qui défilait sous mes yeux avec un sentiment de vide. Nous nous étions battus pour nous enfuir, mais nous n'étions que 15. 15 sur 40 blocards, 15 adolescents complètement perdus, amnésiques, dans un bus en route vers nous ne savions où. D'après ce qu'avait dit Hans quelques minutes auparavant, il restait encore 1h de route. Cela faisait 3h (à en croire ma montre) que le bus roulait. Autour de moi, certains discutaient, d'autres dormaient. Newt s'était recroquevillé sur son siège, la tête posée sur sa main, les yeux légèrement ouvert. A côté de moi, Gally avait la tête sur le côté.

Le peu de souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus suite à la piqure des griffeurs étaient déjà en train de s'effacer. Je m'efforçai de fredonner l'air sur lequel le bâtisseur me faisait si souvent danser auparavant, une musique d'un groupe anglais connu il y a une trentaine d'années.

-« I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about now … »

-« Mmh ? »

Gally pencha la tête vers moi, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens. Il était si beau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-« Quelques semaines avant d'être envoyé dans le bloc, tu m'avais pris par la main. Tu avais trouvé un vieux disque où il y avait cette musique, et tu m'avais faite danser. Je me rappelle de cette musique, je ne veux pas l'oublier. »

Je me pinçai les lèvres quelques secondes, avant de prendre sa main.

-« Et tu me chantais à l'oreille « because maybe u're probably the one who that saves me, and after all, u're my wonderwall » » chantonnai-je tout doucement. « Tu me disais que j'allais tous nous sauver. »

-« Tu l'as fait. »

-« Les ¾ sont morts Gally. »

-« Tu m'as sauvé » me rectifia-t-il en posant son front sur le mien. « En arrivant, tu m'as changé. Et je suis sûre qu'avant tout ça, tu m'avais aussi sauvé. »

J'hochai légèrement la tête en détournant le regard, retournant à ma contemplation du monde extérieur. Je voulais garder chaque mot de cette musique en tête à jamais. En farfouillant le sac de Minho, qui dormait derrière nous, je trouvai un carnet, et un crayon. Je posai le carnet sur mes jambes pliées, et me mit à écrire les paroles, en me rendant compte qu'elle correspondait presque mot-à-mot à ce que j'avais vécue.

Chaque jour au bloc avait été ponctué de son lot d'évènements. Pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans que l'on me regarde avec haine, qu'on m'insulte, qu'on rejette la faute sur moi. Au fur et à mesure du temps, je m'y étais presque habituée. J'avais compris mon rôle, et l'avais même pris peut-être trop à cœur. Je lâchai un soupir en sentant le bus se balancer un peu, avant de refermer le carnet. Ma chemise était tâchée de sang, me rappelant le carnage qui s'était déroulé sous mes yeux.

On m'avait assommé. Je pouvais sentir la bosse derrière mon crâne palpiter, envoyant des petites décharges de douleur dans ma tête. Lorsque j'avais repris connaissance, des visages étaient penchés sur moi. Ils avaient défoncés la porte. En voyant leurs armes, mon cœur s'était emballé. J'avais réussie à m'enfuir, la peur au ventre. Une femme s'était faite mitraillée à ma place, projetant son sang sur moi. Elle s'était jetée devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Comme si j'étais importante. Vraiment importante.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, en fermant les yeux. L'heure passa vite. Le bus se stoppa net devant un bâtiment ressemblant à un immeuble, haut d'une vingtaine d'étages. Hans passa devant nous sans un regard, ouvrit les portes d'un ascenseur, et nous força à nous entasser à l'intérieur. Nous étions tous silencieux, certains semblaient encore endormis –comme Minho-. Gally avait posé sa main sur ma hanche, comme pour faire comprendre que j'étais intouchable, désormais. Je me raclai la gorge.

-« On est où ? » demandai-je en regardant un des hommes.

-« Dans un immeuble appartenant au WICKED qu'on a réquisitionné il y a quelques jours. »

-« Quelques jours ? » je lui lançai un regard. « Combien exactement ? »

-« Une semaine environ. Pourquoi ça ? »

Je regardai Gally.

-« Je comprends maintenant, ils ont paniqués en comprenant que leurs travaux allaient être interrompus, et ont essayés de les finir au plus vite » marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

-« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de travaux, d'épreuves ou d'un truc dans le genre » grommela Newt. « Je veux vivre tranquille maintenant. »

L'ascenseur se stabilisa au dernier étage. Hans se retourna vers nous en nous toisant d'un air absent, presque ennuyé. Derrière lui, la porte coulissa avec un couinement aigue. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-« Suivez-moi les jeunes. »

La main de Gally glissa jusque la mienne. Il enroula ses doigts autour des miens en me lançant un regard confiant, et avança d'un pas derrière Hans. Nous étions dans un long couloir peuplé de portes en bois, portant toute un chiffre. Le couloir était éclairé, chaleureux. Une sensation de déjà-vu me titilla légèrement, alors que j'avançai aux côtés de Gally, Newt à ma droite. Ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui, ébahi, ses yeux pétillants d'étonnement. Il n'avait autant ressemblé à un enfant qu'à ce moment précis.

Hans nous expliqua d'un ton las que chaque porte correspondait à une chambre. Cet étage en comptait une vingtaine. L'immeuble était un ancien hôtel que le WICKED avait réquisitionné pour ses employés, qui avaient tous étés expulsés lorsque l'équipe de Hans –une sorte de groupe de rebelles- avait débarqué. Il ne nous expliqua pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais je l'imaginai très clairement dans mon esprit. Après tout, les employés du WICKED avaient ruinés nos vies. Ils méritaient ce qui leur était arrivé.

-« Chacun de vous aura une chambre individuel » il lança un regard perçant à Gally. « Les douches sont individuels également. J'aimerais que vous descendiez à l'étage 15 d'ici une heure, le temps de vous laver, et de reprendre un peu vos esprits. »

Hans se retourna, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui se referma, avant de couiner à nouveau pour signaler qu'il descendait. Minho lâcha un soupir.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont faire de nous maintenant ! »

-« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer, nous aussi ? » demanda Jeff. « Ils ont pas l'air commode … »

-« Je pense qu'on va lui obéir » répondit Alby. « Il est temps de souffler un peu. Chacun de vous, dans vos chambres, douche et on se retrouve ici dans 45 min. »

Il me lança un regard, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers une chambre. Les autres se dispersèrent également, excepté Minho, Newt, Gally et moi. Nous étions tous les 4 silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées. Nous venions de connaître l'horreur. Il était encore étrange pour nous d'avoir un semblant de liberté –de réelle liberté-. Minho s'éloigna vers une chambre à son tour. Newt me regardait fixement, et je sentis Gally me lâcher la main. En le regardant, je remarquai sa mâchoire serrée.

-« Je vais … Faire un tour dans ma chambre » marmonna-t-il en me regardant.

Il détourna le regard vers Newt, avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre au fond du couloir, à droite. Je le suivis du regard, avant de poser les yeux sur le blond. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient encore de la joie qu'il ressentait d'être libre du labyrinthe. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille en me serrant contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, son odeur salée à plein nez. L'étreinte spontanée de Newt me prit de court, et je restai plusieurs secondes immobiles, avant de glisser un bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer à mon tour.

-« Merci » murmura-t-il en me regardant.

-« Ne me remercie pas » répondis-je en souriant légèrement. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

-« Tu nous as sauvé. »

Il souriait toujours autant.

-« J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? » m'avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. « Mais j'ai retrouvé le petit bout de cœur que tu m'as arraché en partant comme une folle. »

-« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait peur dans ce cas. Je suis pardonnée malgré tout ? »

-« En quelques sortes … »

Je vis ses yeux se poser sur mes lèvres, et, l'espace d'un instant, une étincelle inconnue brilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'il releva la tête en se pinçant les lèvres avec force, comme s'il se retenait de foncer sur les miennes. C'était la première fois que Newt me serrait ainsi, d'une façon aussi intime, comme si nous étions un couple. Je ressentais un léger malaise, ainsi entre ses bras, sa manière d'être trop intimiste. Avec un petit raclement de gorge, je lui fis comprendre ma gêne, et il lâcha un petit rire.

-« Capitaine Gally me frapperait s'il me voyait ? »

-« Il serrait capable d'essayer » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Mais je lui brise la mâchoire s'il lève la main sur toi. »

-« Trop d'honneur minette » railla-t-il.

Il soupira, et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, avec une tendresse infini. Le contact me fit frissonner. Je sentis son souffle sur ma bouche, et ses yeux presque noirs se plonger à nouveau dans les miens.

-« Je … » il semblait hésiter. « On se retrouve tout à l'heure » murmura-t-il en me lâchant. « Pardon pour le câlin, et … »

Il ferma la bouche, et tourna les talons en s'en allant, alors que mon cœur se mit à battre plus lentement. Je savais pertinemment les sentiments que Newt portait à mon égard. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, comme il m'avait déjà aimé avant tout ça. Ses yeux transpiraient d'amour depuis toujours. Je soupirai. J'avais le don de me retrouver dans des situations horriblement gênantes. En tournant les talons, j'eus une idée.

En entrant dans la chambre de Gally, j'entendis de l'eau couler. Mes muscles étaient noués, mon ventre serré, et j'avais une irrépressible envie de me laver également. Mes vêtements étaient tâchés de terre, de sang et de transpiration, ma peau était collante. Avec un petit sourire, j'entrai dans la salle de bain. La cabine où se trouvait le bâtisseur était embuée, il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu entrer. Je retirai ma chemise lentement, puis le reste de mes vêtements, avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante. Le regard bleu de Gally se posa sur moi, et je pus voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de désir briller en me voyant ainsi.

-« Quoi ? » m'enquis-je avec un air innocent.

Il me prit par la main et me tira vers lui en refermant la porte derrière moi, avec un sourire carnassier, avant d'écraser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des siècles sans ses baisers. En sentant son corps chaud et humide se presser contre le mien, j'oubliai tout. Nous étions libres, vivants, et ensembles. Tous ensembles. Tout allait changer désormais.

* * *

J'aimerais remercier **CHAQUE PERSONNE **ayant lu cette ff, chaque personne m'ayant laissé des reviews, anonymes ou non.  
Merci de m'avoir accompagné dans ce petit voyage, à l'origine, je ne pensais jamais écrire autant de chapitres sur un Gally x OC, j'aime tellement ce personnage.  
J'vous aime. UI.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce que j'avais dis y a quelques chapitres de cela, mais **J'AI UNE SURPRISE ! **

_Cette ff n'est pas finie._  
_OUI_  
_Elle aura une suite._

Quand ? Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense prendre une pause, le temps de me mettre à fond sur ma Newtmas, mais je compte écrire une suite, une sorte de "saison 2" qui se passerait lors du tome 2, avec l'intégration de certains personnages ...  
En attendant, je vous souhaite beaucoup d'amour, de soleil, de ff, de bonheur,**_ je_** **_vous fait de grooos bisous !_**

_**Encore merci. Et à bientôt ! :D**_


End file.
